Wire To Wire
by Well Fancy That 13
Summary: [ON HIATUS] Rachel Berry is the popular girl at school, Quinn Fabray is the resident-badass. What happens when the pair's lives intertwine? Will their undeniable connection bring them together, or is it a recipe for disaster?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Wire To Wire

**Author: **My Hearts Lullaby

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee, all characters that are not my own OC's are owned by the Glee creators.

**Tumblr: **my-hearts-lullaby

**Author's Note: So I was inspired to write this from all of the punk!Quinn things floating around tumblr right now. I hope you enjoy and please review and tell me what you think!**

* * *

><p>Rachel awoke to the sound of her alarm, jumping out of her bed with a grin on her face as she looked over at the Cheerios uniform hanging on her wardrobe door. Getting changed quickly the brunette made her way downstairs, picking up an apple to chew on happily before heading to her elliptical for her daily morning workout.<p>

Summer had been perfect, she had hung out with the girls on the squad, mostly Santana and Brittany when they weren't off doing god knows what together, she had attended all of the best parties, and she had kept her body at peak physical condition, prepared to return to McKinley High with the same iron fist she had run the school with since she strutted down the hallway in freshman year.

After exercising for an hour, the diva jumped off of the elliptical, humming the tune to the song she planned to perform in the first Glee Club meeting of the year as she made her way back up stairs, showering and changing into her Cheerios uniform. After doing her hair and makeup, Rachel surveyed herself in the mirror at the end of her room before nodding happily at her appearance, the cheerleading uniform still fitted perfectly thank god, there would be a number of Cheerios getting punished in practice by Sylvester today for weight gain over the summer, thankfully she wouldn't be one of them.

Making her way back downstairs, Rachel bounded over to her father, Hiram Berry in the kitchen.

"Morning, honey! Excited for your day back? Santana called while you were in the shower, she is demanding that you arrive at school for 8."

"Hey Dad. Oh, cool, I guess I'm going soon then. And yes I am very excited thank you!" Rachel chirped as she crossed the room, searching for the keys to her car.

At that moment, Leroy Berry came jumping down the stairs in his work suit, bag in hand and attempting to do his tie. "Alright, I'm off, I'll see you guys tonight, family dinner at 7 as always?"

Hiram smiled at his husband and nodded before crossing the room and helping the taller man with his tie quickly, "Yep, that reminds me actually. Rachel, honey please try and come home straight after Cheerios today, no back-to-school parties, okay?"

Rachel looked up from her bag and nodded before finally locating her keys, "Got them! Okay, straight home from Cheerios, got it. I might be giving Brittany and Santana lifts home though so I'll be back at around six-ish?"

"That's fine, just don't let Santana talk you into Breadsticks, I swear that girl would live in the restaurant if she could."

Rachel laughed, "She probably would. Okay, I'll see you this afternoon." The diva pecked both of her fathers on the cheek before waving goodbye, "Bye Dad, bye Daddy!"

"See you later, hun!"

* * *

><p>Rachel pulled her car up to McKinley High, parking in her usual spot and getting out, bounding over to the cheerios gathered at the steps of the school. Brittany was the first to see the Head Cheerio and grinned at the brunette, running over and enveloping her in a hug.<p>

"Rach! How was the cruise? Was it just like the Titanic?" the blonde gushed.

Rachel grinned at her friend and greeted the rest of her squad, "Not quite like the Titanic, Britt, but it was good! I'm happy to be back though, a month is a long time to be stuck on a boat."

Santana scoffed, "Because Lima is clearly the better place to be." She stated sarcastically, making Rachel laugh, nodding in agreement at the remark.

The rest of the cheerleaders proceeded to bombard Rachel with questions, all eager to discuss the details of her cruise, finding the diva's summer trip much more interesting than anything that could have happened back in Lima during the break.

Rachel simply grinned, used to the attention and recounted her trip, from the amazing pool-side service to the gorgeous boy she had met at one of the events on the boat, her cheerios all eating up the gossip as she dramatically told the story of her summer fling.

The loud roaring of a motorcycle entering the parking lot grabbed the brunette's attention and she looked over, watching as the rider dismounted the bike, pulling off her helmet and mussing up her short, pink hair before slinging her bag over her shoulder and making her way across the parking lot, a confident, couldn't-care-less smirk placed firmly on her face.

"Looks like Fabray's planning on attending school every now and then this year." Santana commented from Rachel's side.

"I'm surprised she hasn't been expelled yet. God she's infuriating." Remarked the diva, eyeing the girl's punk-style attire as she approached.

"I think she's hot." Brittany stated, winking at Quinn as she passed, receiving an impressive smirk and eyebrow raise in return.

The pink-haired girl chuckled at the jealous glare she received from Santana and continued on into the school.

"She really thinks she's the shit, doesn't she?" the Latina remarked.

Rachel laughed, "And you don't think the same about yourself?"

"The difference between her situation and mine is that I _am_ the shit."

The brunette rolled her eyes, "Alright, Santana."

"Anyway, what's happening this weekend? Who's having the party?" Jess, a tanned, blonde cheerio asked.

Rachel grinned, "Me. The fathers are leaving for Daddy's conference on the weekend so the house is all mine."

The Cheerios all smiled happily, Rachel always held the best parties, her house was huge thanks to her dad's successful careers and perfect for them.

"Did you hear Finn Hudson's still after you?" one of the Cheerios questioned.

Rolling her eyes, the diva sighed, "Yep. That boy _really_ needs to just date one of you guys, I'm not interested in him."

"You two kind of _do_ go together though. He's the Quarterback, you're the Head Cheerio… you would rule the whole school if you went out."

Santana scoffed, rolling her eyes at the Cheerio who made the comment, "She _already_ rules the whole school. Some idiot with less game than a twig isn't going to change anything."

"Exactly." Rachel exclaimed before smirking playfully, "Besides, being single makes it more fun."

The Cheerio's shrugged in agreement before another spoke up again, "You're duets in Glee Club _are_ pretty adorable though. Sometimes it looks like you guys actually mean what you're singing."

"I'm a great actress."

Santana smirked, "That you are." She muttered knowingly.

Rachel's eyes immediately darted to the Latina, looking at her suspiciously before shrugging the remark off and returning back to the conversation, moving the girls onto the topic of the party that weekend.

* * *

><p>The bell rang signaling lunch and Quinn strode out of her history class, walking confidently down the hallway of McKinley High, daring anyone to even look at her funny as she passed other students. Quinn Fabray didn't do first days back at school. So she wasn't happy that today she had to be up early and at the hellhole on time.<p>

She really only had herself to blame, her attendance at school the year before had been rare and after a 'concerned call' from the school the pink-haired girl's parents had decided to try and discipline her. Personally Quinn thought making it to lunchtime on the first day had been a great achievement for her.

Quinn had rolled her eyes, it wasn't as though her grades had gone down. She was in AP classes and was a straight-A student, something that she made sure to mention when Judy and Russell Fabray attempted to find reasons to ground her for her unconventional lifestyle.

So she dressed the way she dressed, sue her. It made her look good and in Quinn's opinion down right intimidating, a characteristic she very much enjoyed having.

At the end of the hallway stood Noah Puckerman talking to his friends on the football team. The boy was probably the closest friend from McKinley Quinn had. Despite his annoying association with the idiot cheerleaders and footballers, his rebellious nature resulted in him spending a lot of time with the pink-haired girl. The pair had bonded over cigarettes under the bleachers in their sophomore year and had remained close ever since.

Quinn went to greet her friend briefly as he broke away from the jocks, only to find herself tugged into a classroom.

Stumbling into the room and hearing the blinds on the door slide down, the pink-haired girl turned around, ready to injure whoever had grabbed her.

Before she could identify her attacker Quinn was pressed up against the wall of the classroom, a pair of lips meeting hers.

It only took seconds before the pink-haired girl registered the familiar feel of the person pressed up against her and responded eagerly into the kiss, running her tongue over their bottom lip and smirking into the kiss as she was granted access.

Grabbing her partner by their hips, she spun them around so she was now pinning them to the wall, one arm supporting her body and resting on the surface above their head while the other absentmindedly running up and down their side as the pair's lips moved against each other in a dance they knew well.

Breaking away for air, Quinn took to pressing soft kisses up and down her partner's neck, smirking when their gasps reached her ears as she lightly sucked on an area of skin.

"Oh my god you have no fucking idea how much I have missed this." The voice groaned.

Quinn smirked, "I think I have an idea."

"It took everything I had not to get on your bike and make you take me back to yours this morning when you showed up."

"That was an option?" Quinn asked, "We can still leave…" she arched her eyebrow suggestively, receiving an eye roll in return.

"Unlike you I have responsibilities in this school."

"It's those responsibilities that are stopping you from being relieved as soon as possible." The pink-haired girl mumbled into their neck, her hand slowly rising up their shirt, her thumb making slow, soft circles at the top of their ribcage, earning a sharp gasp.

"All you have to do is say yes and we'll be out of here in minutes."

Quinn captured her partner's lips in a quick, sensual kiss before returning to their neck, kisses following each word as she trailed them upwards, "Just. Say. Yes."

Hearing the frustrated groan emitting from their lips, Quinn pulled back, smirking suggestively at the brunette still pinned against the wall.

Eventually she sighed, making her decision, "I can't. As Head Cheerio it's my responsibility that I act as a role model for everyone else and show up to every practice." Rachel recited, recalling the one time she didn't show up to Cheerios and cringing at the memory of the punishment she received.

Pressing her lips to Rachel's one last time, Quinn straightened back up, removing her hand from under Rachel's shirt and laughing softly when the brunette groaned at the loss of contact, clearly extremely frustrated with the situation.

Rachel glared at the smug look on the girl's face, "Oh don't act like you're not just as frustrated right now. And sue me, I spent a whole fucking month on a boat with an idiot boy who wouldn't leave me alone and when given the opportunity to sleep with me, couldn't even perform long enough for me to enjoy it! You'd be frustrated too!"

Quinn laughed loudly, before arching her eyebrow, "So it's not the lack of sex that's the problem, it's the lack of sex with _me_."

The brunette rolled her eyes, "Stop twisting my words. I know for a fact you enjoy it as much as I do."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really. Why else would you keep on coming back?"

"Maybe I like the idea of having the oh so powerful Head Cheerleader screaming my name."

Rachel's eyes darkened noticeably, attempting to restrain herself from taking Quinn up on the offer and leaving McKinley to head to the girl's house. Collecting herself, she continued,

"Despite how much you may like that idea, I know that you hate the fact that you have gone against all your stupid 'badass opinions' and are the person that sleeps with the _popular girl_. Much like how I hate that the only person who can make me feel good is someone who has morals that I completely disagree with and an attitude towards life that is irritating to no ends."

"You find it attractive." Quinn quipped confidently.

"At times."

Rachel straightened out her Cheerios uniform and Quinn made her way over to the door, "I'm guessing I will meet you at yours once you're done with Cheerios?" the girl asked.

"My dad's are home this afternoon and want me back straight after practice so no. Come by later at about 11?"

Quinn nodded casually, "Alright, I'll see you then."

"You're not staying for the rest of the day?" Rachel asked, frustrated with Quinn's complete lack of commitment in school.

The blonde shrugged, "Nup, I need a smoke."

"That's disgusting."

"That's your opinion."

"You better brush your teeth before you come around tonight."

The pink-haired girl laughed, "I always do." And with that, Quinn opened the door and exited the classroom.

Rachel remained leaning up against a desk, trying to remember Quinn ever tasting like cigarettes or, in fact the wheelbarrows of bacon she managed to consume everyday however the brunette found herself unable to recall on the rebellious girl ever having anything but minty fresh breath.

"Huh, she really does always brush."

Shrugging, the Head Cheerio picked up her bag, cursing herself for having so many commitments when she counted the number of hours until 11pm.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Okay so Chapter 1 is done! I hope you enjoyed and don't worry chapters will be longer, in my other fic they are about 5 times longer than this but we'll see how it works out with this one. I will be updating soon hopefully as my exams all finish next week and then I have heaps of spare time to write.<strong>

**Please REVIEW so that I can know what you like/don't like and whether this story is going to be worth my time writing as it takes up quite a lot of time so it's nice to know if it is actually wanted :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Wire To Wire

**Author: **My Hearts Lullaby

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee, all characters that are not my own OC's are owned by the Glee creators.

**Tumblr: **my-hearts-lullaby

**Author's Note: Okay so firstly thank you SO MUCH for all the amazing reviews, thanks to them I have procrastinated from my economics study and done this chapter. It ended up being half the amount I usually write per chapter but it seemed appropriate to end it where I did, I am guessing we will see how long the other chapters end up being. They may stay this big or end up bigger so forgive me if at times the length of chapters is inconsistent! I know from experience how depressing it can be when you see an update and find that the new chapter is only a quarter of the length compared to the one before so I'll try to make sure I don't put anyone through that!**

* * *

><p>Rachel made her way through her house, observing the party occurring around her. It had been 3 hours since the first lot of people had arrived and it still didn't look like the party was going to end anytime soon. The brunette congratulated herself on the successful back-to-school event and smiled as she saw Mike Chang talking to Tina from Glee Club.<p>

At least one good thing had come from Finn and his friends joining the club, the pair made an adorable couple. At that thought Rachel remembered her mission and continued walking quickly through the party, eventually locating Santana who was unsurprisingly making out with Brittany on the couch while some footballers cheered in joy at the sight.

Seeing her Best Friend approach, Santana ended the kiss and glared at the footballers, telling them to move their perverted asses and leave the three girls alone.

The Latina looked her friend over as Rachel sat on the couch, placing herself in between the Santana and Brittany pointedly.

"Okay firstly, you do realize you two are starting to seem like a couple, right?"

Santana glared at the diva, "Shut up, no we're not. So what, we make out at parties. Boys like it."

Rachel scoffed, "Oh yeah, _that's_ the reason you do it."

"It doesn't mean anything." The Latina fired back defensively.

Brittany flinched slightly at the harsh remark, looking down at her hands quietly, sending a sad 'I'm alright' smile Rachel's way when the diva grabbed her hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

Rachel sighed in defeat, this conversation was definitely not one to have at a party under the influence of alcohol.

"Whatever, San. Anyway what I came here to say is that we need to find a way to get Finn off my back. Seriously, he tried to kiss me before and then declared his love for me, I don't think I can deal with this for the whole year."

Santana laughed loudly, "Oh god, I don't think I _want_ to help you. Watching Frankenteen trying to romance you is too hilarious. I mean, he's like triple your size, he would probably crush you if you ever had sex!"

Shivering at the thought of sleeping with the footballer, Rachel glared at her friend, "Don't ever say that again."

"Well what do you want to do about it then? He's not just gonna stop going after you."

"I don't know."

Brittany tilted her head in thought before speaking up, "Why don't you just date someone else?"

Thinking over the idea, Santana nodded her head, "That could work. Then you're off limits and he will just have to move on to stalking another Cheerio."

"And _who_ would I go out with? Every guy at McKinley is unbearable! The Hockey players have fucking _mullets_ and the footballers are idiots! And I need a guy who won't make me look bad. I want to escape Finn, I _don't_ want to gain another person I can't stand."

Santana rolled her eyes, "Well that's really the only thing that I can see working. It looks like you're just gonna be stuck with him, if you ignore Hudson long enough he might give up."

"Rachel!"

The three girls looked up from their conversation, finding Finn standing across the room grinning at the diva and making his way over, trying to get past the other students partying.

Santana laughed and Brittany looked at Rachel in sympathy as the diva sighed loudly.

"Why me?" she exclaimed, getting up off of the couch quickly, turning to the pair who had immediately returned to each other's sides, "If he asks where I went, tell him I left to go get a drink or something."

And with that the brunette shoved her way through the dance floor, making a beeline for her bedroom praying that Finn wouldn't see her escape.

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later Rachel still found herself in her room. She had decided returning to the party was pointless, Finn would just ambush her again and she definitely wasn't in the mood to sit through one of his speeches on how perfect they would be together.<p>

Rachel cursed herself for having the party at her own house, now she just had to sit in her room and wait for it to end. Reaching for her phone, the brunette scrolled through her contacts, finding the only person who could make her night more worthwhile and hitting dial, leaning back on her bed as it rang.

"_Well if it isn't the Queen Bee herself."_ Came the voice.

Rachel smirked, "Shut up and get over to my house."

On the other side of the line, Quinn laughed at the order, walking away from the crowd surrounding Puck's car and going to stand next to her bike.

"And why should I do that?" the pink-haired girl replied, kicking the rocks at her feet absentmindedly.

"_Because I want you and it will be worth your while."_

Quinn thought for a second, "Isn't tonight the night of your party?"

"_Yeah."_

"And you expect me to come around _now?_ As much as I would _love_ to hang out with the popular kids and play _Spin the Bottle_, I've got slightly better things to do." She mocked, had Rachel gone crazy? Since when did Quinn _ever_ associate herself with that crowd?

Quinn could practically hear the eye-roll Rachel had no-doubt just performed.

"_I'm in my room avoiding Finn. You wouldn't even have to go through the party, just come through my window. Where are you anyway?"_

"On the other side of town. Sorry princess but I think I'm gonna have to pass. Like I said before, I've got better things to do."

At that moment Puck yelled across the car park to her, "Come on Fabray! We wanna start already!"

"Calm down, I'll be over in a second!" the pink-haired girl yelled back before returning her phone to her ear.

"_Was that Noah?"_

"Yeah?"

"_What are you doing across town with Noah Puckerman?"_

Quinn smirked, "Sorry, can't tell you."

"_You're not doing anything illegal are you?"_

"Only slightly."

"_You have to be the most frustrating person I know."_

"That doesn't seem to stop you from booty-calling me."

"_I hate you."_

"You need to learn to live a little, Rachel."

"_My rebellious side goes as far as sleeping with you and I am quite happy to keep it that way thank you very much."_

The horn of Puck's car sounded, going off again when Quinn turned and raised her middle finger in the boy's direction.

"_Did I mention my fathers are away all weekend?" _ the brunette on the other line purred.

"They are?"

"_Yep. If you hurried up and got here we could start taking advantage of that."_

"I can't. I'm busy, Rachel."

"_The party's still going on. Everyone is downstairs, completely unaware that I'm in my room. Don't you like the idea of making me scream while people you despise who wish they could do what you do to me, are just downstairs… completely oblivious to what's happening?"_

Quinn gulped audibly, "Maybe next time."

"_Then in the morning when everyone is gone, we'll have the house to ourselves. Don't you want to know what it would be like taking me on the kitchen bench?"_

A redness rising in her cheeks, Quinn groaned, "Give me twenty minutes."

Rachel laughed victory on the other end, _"Okay."_

Hanging up and shoving her phone into the pocket of her jeans, Quinn made her way over to Puck.

The pair had been drag racing for a year now and had slowly become one of the best teams Lima had. Puck would drive and Quinn would direct him, it was a perfect set-up for them and it was rare that they would ever lose a race together.

The sport had quickly become one of Quinn's favourite past-times, it gave her the same rush every time she did it, the nights when the police would show up always ended up being the most interesting. They had almost been caught multiple times but it still hadn't stopped the pair from returning to the meeting spot every race.

The crowd parted as she approached, "Looks like you're gonna be doing this one by yourself, Puck."

Puck looked up at her angrily as he sat in his car, "What the fuck, Q? I can't race without you."

It was true, he really couldn't. By himself Puck was still a great driver, but without Quinn there he had no idea what to do, he got reckless.

Quinn shrugged, thoughts of Rachel underneath her filling the pink-haired girl's mind, reminding her that yep, drag racing definitely lost this battle.

"I'll make it up to you next time, besides you've got this one, you know what to do. Take Jimmy or someone else with you and you'll be fine, you don't need me."

Puck glared at the girl before shaking his head, "You better bring your a-game next time then."

Quinn smirked, "I always do. I'll see you on Monday!" she called as she walked away, listening as the driver's started their engines.

Slinging her leg over the seat, Quinn started her bike, the revving of the engine filling her ears as she drove it out of the car park and took off down the street, looking forward to the rest of her night.

* * *

><p>Rachel moaned, her tight black dress pushed up as Quinn buried her head in between the brunette's toned thighs.<p>

The diva gasped at the sensation as Quinn's tongue explored her folds teasingly, her hands sending chills up Rachel's body as she held the girl's hips down on the bed, her thumbs making slow circles as she worked on her.

Quinn slowly brought her arms to hook underneath Rachel's thighs, pulling the girl further in, sucking lightly on Rachel's clit and smirking against her as a loud moan left the brunette's lips.

"Oh my god." Rachel gasped, "M-more. Quinn I need more." She murmured, her arms gripping the sheets underneath her.

Bringing a hand down and complying with the requests, Quinn pulled away from Rachel slightly, ignoring the growl of frustration the action received and running her fingers through the diva's folds before slowly thrusting two fingers into her.

As she curled her fingers inside the girl, Quinn's lips returned to Rachel's mound.

Rachel's breath started to quicken while she basked in the feeling of Quinn's fingers pumping in and out of her as she sucked on her clit.

"I-I think I'm oh god. Yeah- yep." Rachel gasped, her body arching off of the bed as her orgasm took over.

Rachel fell back into her bed, her arm slung over her eyes and her chest rising and falling rapidly as she caught her breath.

"Shit." She muttered breathily.

Sitting up and leaning back on her heels Quinn smirked cockily as she looked down at the panting brunette.

Finally catching her breath, Rachel lifted her head looking back at Quinn and finding her arousal quickly returning as she took in the appearance of the pink-haired girl, her short hair tussled sexily and that god damn smirk planted firmly on her face.

Groaning the brunette sat up quickly, bringing Quinn's lips to hers in a fiery kiss, tasting herself on the girl and moaning.

The pink-haired girl broke away from the kiss, making quick work on lifting Rachel's dress off her body and staring at the diva with lust-filled eyes as she then relieved Quinn of her clothes.

All their clothes finally on the floor, the pair's lips met once again, Rachel falling back onto the bed and pulling Quinn with her as they began exploring one another's bodies, completely oblivious to the party occurring downstairs.

* * *

><p>Rachel jogged happily down the sidewalk as she blasted her Ipod in her ears, looking at her watch quickly. Thirty more minutes should be good, that would be enough exercise for the day.<p>

The brunette's fathers had returned home that afternoon, raving about the conference they'd been at which had sounded more like a holiday than a business trip if you asked Rachel.

Quinn had stopped by that morning and was gone by lunchtime, the weekend had definitely been a pleasurable one. Following the rules they had put in place, Quinn hadn't stayed the night on Friday and had simply returned in the morning, the pair made sure to avoid ever introducing a non-physical aspect to their arrangement and 'sleeping over' screamed intimacy.

Coming to a stop Rachel lent over, gripping her knees as she supported herself, catching her breath.

A loud noise brought the girl out of her thoughts and she looked over towards the sound, pulling her headphones out of her ears.

In the driveway in front of her stood Luke, one of the boys from Rachel's street. You could say the pair had known one another their whole lives but it had always been general small talk between them. Luke had went to the private boy's school, Dalton, in freshman year instead of McKinley so there had never been much of an opportunity for him and Rachel to become good friends.

He was a nice boy, _definitely_ nice to look at with his neatly cut blonde hair and seemingly perfect build. Rachel tilted her head as she observed him while he worked on his car, dirt covering him and his black shirt gripping to his sweaty body. The boy looked like he had just jumped out of a women's calendar

Sensing someone was looking at him, Luke looked up, smiling when he registered the small brunette at the end of his driveway.

"Oh, hey Rachel!" he exclaimed, placing the wrench he had been holding on the workbench and walking over.

Rachel smiled back at him, "Hey Luke, how are you?"

"I'm alright." Luke took in Rachel's appearance, her hair was up in a messy ponytail and she was wearing a pair of bike pants that flattered her long, toned legs, paired with an old Cheerios singlet. "I'm guessing you've been out on a run? You do realize how hot it is today, right?"

Rachel shrugged, "If I want to remain the Head Cheerio then I've got to put in the work."

Luke chuckled and leant back on his car, "I guess, so what have you been up to? I feel like it's been ages since we last spoke, have you beat that teachers ass for not appreciating your voice enough yet?"

The brunette laughed, "Not yet, but I still seriously think he's out to get me, I have this suspicion he is encouraging a boy I have no interest in to make a move."

"I would have thought you would be used to guys going after you."

Rachel blushed, "They're not usually as… persistent as Finn is."

"So the way to Rachel Berry's heart is to act indifferent?"

"You could say that."

"Right." The boy grinned before crossing his arms in an attempt to look bored, "Not that I care or anything."

Rachel laughed at him and he smiled charmingly back at her, the brunette flirting back, "Are you hinting at something, Luke Miller?"

"Of course not."

The pair grinned at each other and Rachel giggled slightly, checking her watch and looking back up at Luke, "I should finish my run. I'll see you around?"

Luke nodded his head smiling, "Yeah, alright. See ya, Rachel."

Rachel smiled at him, waving goodbye and turning to head back up the street. As she fell into a casual jog, Brittany's suggestion from Friday night entered her thoughts.

There may not be any guys at _McKinley_ who she'd want to go out with, but who ever said that they had to go to the same school? Luke had always been nice, she'd like to get to know him anyway and Rachel would be lying if she said she didn't find him extremely attractive.

Rachel mulled over her thoughts and turned around, running back to Luke's house. Stopping at the driveway, Luke looked up from the hood of his car and grinned when he saw the brunette standing there again.

"I feel like this has already happened today."

The diva laughed and he continued, "To what do I owe the pleasure of a second visit from Queen McKinley?"

Rachel took a deep breath, slightly nervous, "I was wondering if you wanted to maybe go out with me tonight?"

Luke paused at the girl's forwardness before grinning, "I never took you for the type of girl who asked guys out."

"Is that a sexist statement I detect?" Rachel arched her eyebrow teasingly.

The boy shook his head, "No definitely not. I just figured you would be used to getting asked before having the opportunity to ask yourself."

"I guess so, but I don't recall you ever asking."

Luke laughed "Well I wouldn't want to put you through the new experience of being the asker, would I?" placing the wrench in his hand down, Luke straightened up, grinning charmingly at her.

"Rachel Berry would you be so kind as to allow me to escort you out on a date to Breadsticks tonight?"

Rachel grinned at him, "You make it sound so formal."

"Well if I recall correctly you are a romantic."

"You do recall correctly." Rachel smiled at him, she could definitely do this, the boy was adorable.

"So is that a yes?"

"I would love to."

Luke grinned at her, "Alright! I'll pick you up at 8?"

"Sounds great. Now I need to actually get back to my run."

The pair laughed and Rachel waved a goodbye for the second time before taking off back up the street happily, hoping the date would be a success.

* * *

><p>Walking into her bedroom and throwing her clutch on the desk as she passed it, Rachel fell back onto her bed, smiling to herself.<p>

The date with Luke had been perfect. He had showed up at 8 on the dot dressed neatly with a charming smile on his face, he definitely cleaned up well. Rachel had had to yank the boy out of the house after 15 minutes of her Dad and Daddy asking non-stop questions about him.

It hadn't been awkward at all, thank god. Luke had told her about Dalton and she had talked about Glee and Cheerios, they hadn't stopped talking all night.

Once the dinner was over Luke had done everything the perfect date required. He had dropped her home and walked Rachel up to the door before kissing her politely on the cheek and waiting to leave only once she was safe inside.

Rachel had been shocked, she was so sure such romance was lost to the movies and books but Luke had been the perfect gentleman.

The brunette looked up from her bed as the familiar screeching sound of her window sliding open entered the room, finding Quinn climbing through.

"Hey." The pink-haired girl murmured, before looking up and pausing as she took in Rachel's appearance.

There was only one way to say it, Rachel looked _gorgeous_. Quinn was used to seeing the girl looking hot, she paraded around school every day in that Cheerios outfit. But she'd never really seen Rachel looking not so much _sexy_, but more just simply _stunning_

Quinn gulped, attempting to ignore the somersaults her stomach was doing, they were definitely _not_ what she should be experiencing as someone in a purely _physical_ relationship with Rachel.

"You're dressed up." Quinn mumbled, lacking the confidence she usually had when talking to the brunette. She hadn't been expecting these weird feelings to hit her like a brick wall.

"Nice observation there, Einstein." Rachel remarked before getting up and walking over to her dresser to remove her jewelry.

"What was so special that had you dressing like that?"

"Um, I was on a date."

"You're seeing someone now?" Quinn approached Rachel, confused by the range of emotions she was experiencing.

"It was just a date but… I think-" before she could finish her sentence the brunette found herself spun around, Quinn's lips meeting hers roughly.

Rachel moaned, forgetting what she had been about to say and wrapping her arms around Quinn's neck, opening her mouth slightly, granting the pink-haired girls tongue entrance.

Turning them around, Quinn backed Rachel up until they fell onto the bed softly. Breaking away from the kiss, she took to sucking lightly on the brunette's neck, Rachel running her hands through her short pink hair as she gasped quietly.

Rachel finally gathered her thoughts, she couldn't do this. She was technically committed to someone else now. Or, she planned on being committed to someone else. How would Luke feel if he found out? She couldn't do that to him, it was unfair.

"Quinn, stop, I-" the brunette moaned as Quinn bit lightly on her neck, her tongue then running over the skin.

Rachel pushed the girl halfheartedly, unsure of what she wanted.

"Quinn, I can't."

"Yes you can." Quinn mumbled, continuing her assault on the brunette's neck.

The thought of Luke's charming smile and how kind he had been to her entered her mind and Rachel pushed the girl more firmly, making Quinn break away from her neck and peer up at her.

"No. I can't." she sighed, leaning back on her elbows to look down at Quinn, "It's unfair. I'm going to start seeing him."

Quinn rolled her eyes and went back to Rachel's neck only to have the brunette groan and push her back again.

"Just one more time, Rachel. You aren't even official yet, it was one date."

Rachel groaned as she looked down at the girl lying on top of her, torn between giving in and sending Quinn away.

The brunette nodded and Quinn grinned, bringing herself back up to Rachel and claiming her lips once again.

Quinn just needed one more time and then she would be fine. It was probably best anyway, especially with the weird feelings she had just gained upon seeing the girl tonight.

An arm supporting her, Quinn ran her free hand down Rachel's side, gathering her white dress up and resting it on the tanned thigh.

As Quinn returned to her neck, Rachel couldn't ignore the guilt forming in the pit of her stomach no matter how good the pink-haired girl was making her feel.

Quinn frowned, she could practically _hear_ the gears in Rachel's head turning. She couldn't do this, the brunette would just regret it and hate herself. There was no way she would allow herself to be someone's regret.

Breaking away from Rachel, Quinn ran her hand through her hair in frustration as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Quinn?" Rachel said quietly, sitting up.

"You don't want to do this. I get it."

The pair sat in silence, Rachel couldn't really say she _didn't _want to do it, just her morals wouldn't allow her to.

Rachel spoke softly, "Are you angry?"

"Why would I be angry? We're not in a relationship, you can date who you want to date. I'll just find someone else to sleep with." Quinn replied harshly, staring at the floor in front of her.

"You're angry." Rachel stated, "This was never an emotional thing, Quinn… you know that. Hell, you're the one who _said_ that."

Quinn turned to her angrily, "Of course I know that, Rachel. I'm just pissed that out of nowhere you have a boyfriend and don't want to sleep with me. Which is kind of unbelievable seeing as just this morning I had you screaming while I fucked you. It's just an inconvenience. Don't flatter yourself with thinking I thought any more of this. I don't date spoilt cheerleaders."

Rachel paused, taken aback by Quinn's harsh remark.

"I'm sorry." She muttered.

The pink-haired girl's glare faltered as she saw the hurt look on Rachel's face, she sighed, "No, it's okay. You're right, this wasn't anything more than sex. You're allowed to get out of it whenever you want."

Rachel remained silent as Quinn stood up and made her way to the window, "I guess I'll see you when I see you. Good luck with uh… the guy." She murmured, trying to fight the emotions forcing themselves on her.

"Thanks." Rachel said quietly, watching as the girl climbed back out of the window.

They hadn't been in a relationship, so why the hell did it feel like she had just gone through a break up? Rachel sighed as she fell back onto her bed, frustrated with herself, attempting to ignore the feeling that she had just lost something she never knew she even had.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Alright so yes you all probably hate me now and probably Luke as well for simply being there! But it was necessary! At least I didn't plan any Finchel, hey? I considered it briefly but then realized my hands refused to actually write any. <strong>

**You'll get why Luke's there eventually, the pair couldn't have just kept on going the way they were. So... the angst starts now! ****I hope Rachel and Quinn's party scene wasn't too cringeworthy... I'm not sure how great I am at writing smut. **

**Hopefully you enjoyed and please REVIEW and tell me what you thought, the early update with this chapter is proof of how much they motivate me! Okay long ass author's note over.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee, all characters that are not my own OC's are owned by the Glee creators.

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews for last chapter! You have no idea how much I appreciate them! It's kind of funny how many people mentioned things they hoped for that are actually planned for the story, I'm excited for when those little things come into play ;) Anyway, the story is picking up a month after Rachel and Luke starting going out/Rachel and Quinn ended things. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review!**

* * *

><p>"Let's go Titans!" Rachel screamed, shaking the Pom Poms in her hands as the crowd behind her cheered for their team.<p>

For once McKinley seemed to actually have a chance at winning the game. Finn _was_ a good player; she'd give him that.

Santana nudged her captain, "Your Boyfriend's arrived."

Rachel turned around, spotting Luke grinning at her from the bleachers and ran up to the boundary, leaning over the bar to kiss him quickly.

"Hey" she breathed, surprised the boy had actually shown up. It wasn't like _she_ was the one playing football, "What are you doing here? Isn't there a Dalton meet tonight?"

Luke grinned at her, "Yeah but I figured watching my girlfriend cheer was better than listening to the Warblers sing for four hours. Besides, I haven't seen a football game in ages."

Rachel smiled at him, it had been a month since their first date and the boy was yet to do something that didn't make him seem like the perfect boyfriend.

"I'm glad you came."

"Hey! _Captain!_ Get your ass back down here and do your job!" Santana called from the pitch.

Rachel rolled her eyes and Luke laughed, seeing the Cheerios standing below gushing to each other about the pair.

"Can I give you a ride home or did you bring your own car?" Luke asked.

"Santana drove me, so I'll meet you after?"

The blond-haired boy smiled and nodded his head before planting another kiss on the diva, "Alright."

Rachel grinned at him, jumping back down the bleachers and joining her squad who were all smirking at her.

"Okay, why can't Dalton boys just transfer to McKinley? Seriously, he's perfect, Rachel. I hate you." Anna, one of the other senior Cheerios remarked jealously.

Rachel laughed as the rest of the squad agreed with their teammate. Luke had definitely been a hit, Finn may not have backed off initially but after it had become obvious he couldn't compete with the other boy his declarations of love had decreased.

The diva sighed happily, senior year was turning out to be as perfect and carefree as she'd hoped it would be.

* * *

><p>Quinn sped down the strip of road, feeling more powerful than ever behind the wheel of her new car as she edged in front of the other racers.<p>

It had been just over a month since she had made Puck let her drive in one of the races and she had been driving her own car ever since. Being a passenger was one thing, but being the driver behind the wheel? That was a whole other thrill. The crowd that gathered at the 550, the meeting strip for races, had quickly begun betting on the pink-haired girl after her first win.

Puck been pissed initially, having Quinn in another car competing against him instead of sitting in his passenger seat was an irritating change, but Puck had warmed up to the idea, it made it more interesting to be racing her.

Quinn had went to the garage all the drivers got their cars fixed up at and had managed to crack a deal with Tyson, the somewhat 'main guy' of the 550.

It was no secret that Quinn had a good chance of becoming one of the better street racers out there and having her racing would make for more interesting competition, meaning a larger crowd coming to every race and betting, leading to more money for Tyson. As a result he had agreed to give Quinn a Plymouth Roadrunner he had and fix it up for the girl so long as she paid it off over time from her winnings.

Quinn gripped the steering wheel tightly and pushed her foot down on the gas, the roar of the engine surround her as the car gathered speed and left two of the racers behind.

The pink-haired girl grinned as she took a sharp turn, successfully cutting off another car.

Two minutes later and Quinn was ahead of the pack, Puck's car beside her as they raced down the street, just one turn away from the last stretch back to the 550.

Seeing the turn approaching, the pair looked at each other from their cars, both challenging the other and they began to speed up.

Quinn smirked, slamming her foot on the gas before eventually pressing down on the brake, skidding quickly around the corner.

Grinning as she cleared the turn perfectly and Puck fell back slightly, Quinn pressed down on the gas once more, flying past the finish line with her friend following her seconds later.

Coming to a stop Quinn jumped out of her car, grinning as the crowd cheered and laughing as Puck slammed his car door angrily.

Puck shook his head in disbelief but couldn't help but grin at his friend, "Okay I will give you this one, that turn was awesome."

The rest of the racers finally crossed the finish line, "Fuck yes, I'll beat your ass anytime, Puckerman."

Puck grinned, "Whatever, Fabray."

At that moment the loud sound of police sirens entered their ears. Immediately the crowd broke, racers and supporters jumping in their cars and taking off.

Quinn nodded to her friend and the pair ran back to their cars, climbing in just as the police cars skidded into the stretch of road.

Starting the car Quinn slammed on the gas, turning the wheel sharply as she swerved the vehicle around and took off down the street, the cop cars on pursuit right behind her.

Quinn picked up her ringing phone, hitting the answer button.

"How many do you have on your back?" Puck asked frantically.

Quinn heard the familiar screech of tires on the other side of the phone, "There's two on me, they're pretty close I'm not sure how long it's gonna be until I can lose them."

Puck swore on the other end of the phone, "Alright, I've just got one and he's pretty far behind. I'll meet you at Tyson's once you've lost them, just make sure you stay away from his until you're sure they're gone."

"I know the drill. I need to stop home first so I'll meet you there in two hours tops."

"Okay, get your ass away from those cars, Q. I'll see you soon."

With that the pink-haired girl hung up her phone, throwing it onto the passenger seat.

"Shit." Quinn growled, seeing two of the cars right behind her and pressing down harder on the gas. "Fuck fuck fuck- come on!"

* * *

><p>Rachel walked down the street, regretting not grabbing a jacket to throw over her cheerleading uniform before she decided to take a late night stroll.<p>

Luke had dropped her off just before and instead of heading into her house the diva had opted for a walk.

Looking around at the houses on the street Rachel recognized the Fabray house ahead. The Head Cheerio came to a stop as she looked at it, remembering how just a month ago she would have been climbing up the tree outside Quinn's window.

Rachel started walking forward again only to freeze when a car sped loudly down the road, turning into the driveway of the Fabray house with a screech.

The diva rolled her eyes as none other than Quinn Fabray jumped out of the car in a rush, sprinting into her house while leaving the car running.

Rachel's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "What the hell has she gotten herself into _now_?" she muttered before approaching the car quickly.

Quinn swore under her breath as she fumbled around in her bedroom before finally locating what she needed and sprinting back down the stairs.

Walking swiftly out of her house Quinn came to a pause as she found Rachel standing in front of her car.

"Shit." The pink-haired girl exclaimed, "Rachel whatever you want right now I really don't have the time for."

"What are you doing? And since when have you driven a car?"

Quinn growled, "Rachel I _really_ don't have the fucking time to talk about this. I'm kind of in a rush."

The pink-haired girl walked past Rachel, getting into her car, ready to drive off until the diva planted herself in the passenger seat.

Quinn gripped the steering wheel in her hands angrily; why the fuck did Rachel have to show up _now_? She had only been slightly ahead of the cops, they were bound to be turning the corner any minute now and then Quinn would find herself in a fucking jail cell all because the princess wanted answers she had no right to know.

"You're doing something illegal aren't you?" Rachel sighed in frustration, "Quinn, what the hell have you done?"

Quinn attempted to calm herself; painfully aware of how little time she had before the police cars turned onto the street.

"Rachel." She seethed, "You need to get out of my car _now_. Trust me. I don't have time to deal with all your goody-two-shoes bullshit right now."

"No. Whatever you're doing I'm not going to let you do it. Why do you have to be so ignorant, Quinn? Why can't you just do _legal_ stuff for once? Being a rebel is stupid and you're throwing your life away!"

At that moment the distant sounds of sirens entered their ears, making Quinn wince nervously and Rachel's eyes widen in shock.

"Okay Rachel now you _really_ need to get out unless you want me to be thrown in a fucking police car."

Rachel remained frozen for a second, hesitating before crossing her arms stubbornly.

"No! Maybe if you get another innocent person in trouble you might actually snap out of it!"

"Rachel! Stop being such a fucking princess and get out of my car _now_!" Quinn yelled, freaking out as the sirens got closer and closer.

"No!" the brunette yelled back over the loud sirens.

The screeching of tires was heard and Quinn looked in her rear-view mirror, seeing the police cars turn onto the street.

"Fuck!" she growled, "Rachel this is your last chance to get out of the damn car."

"I'm not leaving."

Quinn shook her head in frustration, not happy with having the diva with her while she was getting chased by police. Seeing the cars quickly approaching the pink-haired girl swore under her breath, realizing she no longer had a choice.

"Fine!" she barked, slamming her foot back down on the gas and taking off down the street, the cop cars right behind her.

* * *

><p>Quinn turned her car sharply around the corner, looking in her rear-view mirror to see she had finally lost the cars trailing her.<p>

"_Yes_." Quinn sighed, her grip on the steering wheel finally relaxing as she brought the car down to a steadier speed.

Rachel sat frozen in the passenger seat, partly petrified and partly thrilled from the whole experience.

Quinn looked over at the diva, "You okay?"

The cheerleader stuttered out a response, "I- uh… _where_ did you learn to drive like that?"

The pink-haired girl laughed, "Really? No holier than thou speech about how stupid I am?"

"I- just… _what_ just happened?"

Quinn sighed, "_Well_, I was racing and the cops came and decided to chase _me_ so when _you_ jumped in the car I was in the process of losing them. Something that I had almost done before you got in my way."

Rachel turned to glare at her, finally calming down from the experience.

"You were _street racing_?" she yelled over the engine, "Quinn Fabray do you have _any_ idea how illegal and dangerous that is? What do you think you were doing?" the diva screamed.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Calm down, Rachel! I know what I'm doing, as you just noted before, I'm a good driver!"

"That doesn't mean that the sport isn't just as illegal!"

"Okay!" Quinn yelled, "God, Rachel."

Rachel threw her hands up in defeat, "Whatever. Can you take me home now?"

Quinn sighed, "As much as I would like to do that, Rachel, I have to be somewhere and now, thanks to you jumping into my car, you are coming with me. I'll get you home eventually, don't worry."

The diva sighed, crossing her arms and sinking down into the seat, "Fine."

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later Quinn pulled over onto the side of the street in front of a metal gate blocking off Tyson's place.<p>

Music could be heard coming from the other side of the gate and a number of cars scattered up the dark street.

Rachel looked around, "Okay I am officially scared for my safety."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Don't be so dramatic."

"Dramatic?" the brunette squealed, "We are practically in 'the hood' of Lima, Quinn!"

The pink-haired girl sighed, "It's fine. I'm always here."

Quinn opened the door of the car, retrieving the package she had grabbed earlier from the backseat before climbing out, Rachel following closely behind.

The pair reached the metal gate and Quinn looked down at Rachel, her eyebrow arched questioningly at the diva gripping to her arm, cowering into Quinn's side.

Rachel looked up at her and noticed her hold on the girl, jumping away quickly, "Oh, um… sorry."

Quinn shrugged, "It's okay."

The pink-haired girl examined Rachel, noting that she was still in her Cheerio's uniform, before sighing, grabbing her and leading her back to the car.

"What?" Rachel questioned as Quinn opened the door to her backseat, retrieving a spare pair of jeans and a white dress shirt and handing the clothes over to the diva.

"You can't go in there looking like that, you'll get torn apart." She stated.

Rachel scoffed, "Oh yeah, this place is _totally_ safe." The diva sighed in defeat, "Where am I supposed to get changed?"

Quinn opened the door of her car back up and Rachel glared at her before climbing in, "This night sucks."

Leaning against the car, Quinn waited for the smaller girl to finish getting changed.

Eventually, the brunette climbed back out, her hair now out of it's ponytail and falling naturally on her shoulders, the jeans hugging her toned legs perfectly as the collared shirt revealed an innocent amount of cleavage.

Quinn gulped and reminded herself the girl had a boyfriend before nodding in approval and leading Rachel back to the gate.

"Just follow me."

The pink-haired girl lifted herself over the gate, jumping down on the other side easily and turning around to help Rachel.

Accepting the hand Quinn offered her, Rachel leapt down, stumbling slightly and falling into the girl.

The pair stood looking at each other as Quinn held Rachel securely in her arms, the brunette breathing heavily as she looked up at the taller girl.

Quinn smirked at her, stepping away with an eyebrow arched playfully as the brunette gathered herself.

"Let's go."

Rachel nodded and followed the pink-haired girl down the driveway, eyes widening in slight fear as they reached the house, populated by a crowd of people drinking and partying.

The brunette peered around as Quinn led her through the crowd. Sure, the Head Cheerio wasn't a stranger to parties but this was a little more… hardcore, than she was used to. Every man she passed leered at her like she was a piece of meat, tattoos covering the bulging muscles of their arms.

Rachel had never felt so out of place in her life and it was at that moment she felt Quinn's arm wrap protectively around her waist, leading her through the crowd.

The pink-haired girl leant down to murmur in her ear, "If they think you're with me they won't bother you."

Rachel simply nodded, feeling slightly safer with the taller girl's arm around her.

"Fabray! Nice to see you finally decided to show!" a loud voice bellowed over the crowd.

Rachel watched the exchange as Quinn grinned at the built man waving her over.

"I had a bunch of cops following me, it took a bit longer than I expected." The taller girl yelled over the music.

At that moment Puck pushed his way through the crowd, laughing when he saw the pink-haired girl.

"Are you kidding me? I thought for sure you'd actually been caught this time!"

Quinn laughed, "Almost, it got close. When did you lose your guys?"

"About twenty minutes after they started chasing me." Puck's eyes finally landed on Rachel and he stepped back slightly in surprise, not expecting to see the Head Cheerleader at such a place.

"Rachel!" he yelled, happy despite being slightly confused at seeing his fellow Jew and hugging her.

Quinn's arm dropped from around Rachel's waist and the brunette frowned at the loss of contact, feeling immediately more vulnerable than before.

"What are you doing here?" Puck asked.

"Long story." Rachel replied, watching as Quinn spoke lowly to the man who had greeted her before.

The man muttered something to the pink-haired girl and nodded in the direction of someone across the party, Quinn following his direction and looking over before saying something else.

The pink-haired girl finally turned back into the group, "Oh, Rachel, this is Tyson."

The man opposite the brunette nodded at her and Rachel smiled back.

"I've just got to sort some stuff out." Quinn stated, gripping the package in her hand, "Puck, can you keep Rachel company for a bit?"

"Yeah, sure!" Puck exclaimed, "I could use some Jew-on-Jew time." The boy winked playfully and Quinn rolled her eyes at the stupid bond Puck had with the brunette.

Quinn turned to Rachel, "I just need to do something and then we can go, alright?"

Rachel nodded, figuring it was best to just do whatever Quinn said while she was in the place.

The pink-haired girl exited the group, taking off in the direction Tyson had pointed her in before.

"Well, Quinn definitely got lucky with you." Tyson stated, "How did you guys meet? I haven't seen you around."

"Oh, no." Rachel said quickly before looking to see the questioning look on the man's face, "We're not together. Just… uh, friends, I guess."

Rachel frowned at her statement, unsure what her and Quinn even _were_. There wasn't really a label for it.

Tyson nodded his head in understanding and Rachel looked around, seeing Quinn across the party handing the package she had been holding over to some man.

"So, is this street racing thing big?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, it's huge!" Puck exclaimed, grinning, "Quinn and I are the best."

Tyson hit the boy over the head, "Don't be a tool, Puck. The cockiness just gets you in shit." The man looked back to Rachel, "Quinn is becoming one of the better drivers, she's always been the one to look out for though so it's not surprising."

Rachel scoffed to herself, yeah, because being the one to look out for in _illegal acts_ was something to be proud of.

"Don't be so quick to judge." Tyson stated, acknowledging the brunettes reaction, "Quinn's dealt with a lot, this is her way of living with things."

Rachel's eyebrows furrowed in confusion but she nodded.

"How long have you known her for?" the brunette asked.

"About three years now." Tyson watched Rachel as she looked at the exchange occurring between Quinn and the strange man across the party, noting the concern written on the brunettes face.

"She's a good kid." Tyson stated, "She might have done her fair share of bad things, but she's one of the better people out there."

Rachel smiled at the man and Quinn finally returned to her side, the package no longer in her hand.

"Alright, ready to get you home?" the pink-haired girl asked.

"What? You guys are gonna leave _now_?" Puck whined, "Come on! You only just got here!"

Quinn shook her head firmly, "I promised Rachel that I'd take her home."

Rachel turned to the taller girl, "We can stay if you want. It's my fault for getting in the car anyway. Besides, it is a Friday night, I wouldn't mind staying."

"Are you sure?" Quinn asked worriedly, "You don't have to. This isn't your scene."

Rachel nodded her head, "It's fine. Lets stay."

Puck cheered as Quinn reluctantly agreed, "Alright!" he yelled, "Lets get you kids some drinks!"

* * *

><p>"Wait a second, so after you had walked in on them… they kept on going at it?" Quinn laughed.<p>

Rachel nodded her head, "It was horrifying! I am scarred for life I mean, Brittany had invited me over! Why the hell would they decide to have sex when they _knew_ I was coming over?"

Quinn laughed more, "How long do you reckon they had been sleeping together before you found out?"

"I have no idea, but I'm _really_ hoping they never did it on one of our sleep-over's" Rachel shivered at the thought.

The pair had hung around the party for longer than expected, Rachel chatting happily to other partygoers as Quinn introduced them to her and eventually dancing with one another after plenty of begging from Rachel.

The brunette had had a lot more fun than she'd thought she would. It had surprised her how restrained Quinn was being around her. The pink-haired girl had drunk next to nothing and she hadn't even seen her touch a cigarette the whole night, always remaining at Rachel's side and making sure none of the more intimidating men tried anything with her.

Eventually the party had started to die out and Quinn and Rachel found themselves talking non-stop as they sat on a table in the backyard. Quinn was surprised by how much fun she was actually having talking to the brunette. It had always just been a physical thing between the pair; they had never really had simply friendly conversations before.

Quinn liked it; the brunette was actually hilariously entertaining. In the time they'd been talking she'd found out so much about Rachel that she had never known before.

Rachel tilted her head as she looked at the taller girl.

"What?" Quinn asked.

Rachel bit her bottom lip in thought, "I was just wondering… why do you do all this stuff?"

Quinn shrugged, "It's just what I do, I guess. Why do you do cheerleading and glee?"

"Because it makes me happy."

Quinn thought for a second, "I guess I like how powerful it makes me feel."

"What about your family, though? Don't they care?"

Quinn froze up, looking down at the bottle in her hands before eventually shrugging and standing up, "It's… whatever."

Rachel frowned but accepted the answer, figuring it wasn't something Quinn wanted to talk about.

Holding her hand out for the brunette to take, Quinn pulled her up.

"Come on, I wanna show you something before I take you home."

Leading the diva back into the house, Quinn nudged a sleeping Tyson awake, handing him the keys to her car.

"Is it outside?" the man muttered sleepily.

"Yep. Shouldn't need much of a fix-up, just the tires might need a changing. I'll see you Sunday or something, alright?"

Tyson nodded and looked to Rachel, smiling, "It was nice to meet you, Rachel. Am I gonna be seeing you again soon? Quinn's next race maybe?"

Quinn laughed, "Probably not, Tyson."

Smiling at the man, Rachel spoke up, "We'll see. It was nice meeting you too."

Tyson grinned and lay back down on the couch, drifting off to sleep as Quinn led Rachel around the side of the house once more.

The pink-haired girl jumped back over the fence, helping Rachel as she followed her.

"Wait, how are we getting home if you left your keys with Tyson?" Rachel asked.

Quinn walked around to the other side of the dark house, looking for something and finally spotting it.

"The car stays here so Tyson can fix it up for me."

The taller girl wheeled her motorbike back around the corner for Rachel to see, "We're riding my bike home."

Rachel tensed up, nervous about the idea of riding such a thing.

"Rach, it's fine. I've been riding the bike for ages, you're as safe on it as you are in the car with me."

Quinn placed her helmet on Rachel's head, knocking the top of it with her knuckles playfully and grinning at her.

"You look hilarious right now." The pink-haired girl remarked, looking at how out of proportion the helmet made Rachel's head seem compared to the rest of her body.

The muffled sound of Rachel's voice came through and Quinn laughed, lifting the visor so she could hear the brunette more clearly.

"What were you saying?"

Rachel sighed, "I was saying, _fine._ I'll ride the bike as long as you promise not to speed."

Quinn grinned at her, "I promise."

The pink-haired girl sat on the front of the bike, Rachel getting on behind her.

"Here." Quinn muttered, reaching behind and grabbing the brunette hands, wrapping Rachel's arms around her waist. "You'll fall off if you don't hold on to _something._"

"Oh yeah, this is _completely_ safe." Rachel scoffed before putting on a horrible impersonation of Quinn, "Don't worry, the worst thing that could happen is you fall off the bike and die."

Quinn laughed at her, "Stop being so dramatic."

Before the brunette could reply Quinn turned on the bike, pulling out of the driveway and speeding down the road with a petrified Rachel clinging to her.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later Quinn pulled the bike over to the side of the road, silencing the engine and climbing off.<p>

Rachel yanked off her helmet and passed it back to the pink-haired girl before looking around. They seemed to be on some mountain. The brunette stood in awe as she looked over the small town of Lima, she'd never realized just how tiny the place was.

"I like coming here at the end of race nights. It's… calming, I guess." Quinn muttered, walking past Rachel and sitting down on the grass.

Rachel joined the girl, "Yeah, it's cool." She breathed, happy to sit in silence as they looked out at the view.

The cheerleader looked over the pink-haired girl next to her. Quinn had drifted off into her own world, a small smile on her face as she enjoyed the moment. Rachel couldn't really remember ever seeing the girl look so… content.

"Do you come here often?"

Quinn broke out of her daze and laughed at the question, "Cheesy pick-up lines now, hey?"

Rachel rolled her eyes, of course Quinn would manage to kill the moment with her little comments.

The taller girl shook her head, grinning before looking back out.

"Yeah, I do actually. It's nice to kind of just get away from the crazy for a bit." Quinn stated.

"You seem different." Rachel said, now ignoring the view, her full attention on the girl next to her.

Quinn arched an eyebrow, "How?"

The brunette shrugged, "I don't know you just… I didn't think you were like this."

"Like what?"

Rachel sighed, "Just tonight, you seem like a totally different person to the one who used to sneak into my room every night."

Quinn smirked at the mention of their past, "Well that's probably because we never really actually spoke."

The cheerleader nodded her head, accepting the explanation and turning back to the view.

"You're different too." Quinn stated, continuing when Rachel turned a question gaze to her, "You're not as much of a pain in the ass as I thought you were."

Rachel gasped and pushed the pink-haired girl before grinning, "Who would have thought you could actually get along with the _Queen of McKinley_. Wanna come to a party this week and play Spin the Bottle with all my jock friends?" the brunette teased, making Quinn roll her eyes.

"I'll have to pass."

The Head Cheerio smiled at her and the pair went back to looking over the town.

Quinn looked at her watch, "The best part's about to happen."

Rachel looked at her questioningly and Quinn waved her hands in the direction of the view.

"Just watch."

The brunette obeyed Quinn's command and looked out, her breath catching slightly as the sun appeared over the town, rising slowly.

Quinn looked at the girl next to her, grinning as Rachel stared at the sunrise in awe, a soft red shining on her face. The brunette looked gorgeous.

Feeling Quinn's eyes on her, Rachel turned her head to peer at the girl, brown eyes immediately meeting amber.

Scooting over slightly to get closer to the girl, Rachel's eyes fell to her lips. The sunrise long forgotten, the pair leant in to one another, hearing only the sound of their deep breaths as they inched closer.

Rachel lifted her head ever so slightly, her lips ghosting Quinn's. All it would take would be one small movement and she'd be kissing her. And she _really_ wanted to kiss her.

Quinn looked down into the brunette's eyes, so close to making that final move before her conscience decided to make it's self known. Rachel had a boyfriend.

"Uh," The pink-haired girl pulled back slowly, turning to look out at the small town that was now lit up by the sun.

Rachel broke out of her daze and shook her head, returning to her previous position, a frown on her face as she thought over what had almost happened.

Quinn was the first to speak, "You have a boyfriend." She muttered, moving her hand away from Rachel's.

The brunette turned back to her, nodding as she bit on her bottom lip worriedly, "Yeah."

Quinn looked over, seeing the confusion written Rachel's face.

"Don't worry about it, Rachel. We're just used to being in that type of relationship with each other, that's all it was."

Rachel nodded, however that was the farthest thing she was thinking. She had _really_ wanted to kiss Quinn. Not just because she was horny and was used to sleeping with the girl. Because- well, Rachel didn't really know why. But she'd never wanted to kiss _Luke_ like that before. Come to think of it she never really cared for it, she just did it because that was expected in a relationship. But, he was her boyfriend. And Quinn wasn't her girlfriend. So Rachel nodded.

"Yeah, I was just caught up in the moment… I like Luke." She reasoned.

Quinn remained silent for a couple of minutes before standing, offering her hands to the brunette and helping Rachel up.

"I should get you home."

"What time is it?" Rachel asked.

"Uh, it's 7."

"Shit."

Quinn arched an eyebrow, "What?"

"I was only meant to be going on a walk last night, Quinn, and then I ended up spending the whole night out with you. Luke's meant to be taking me out for breakfast at 9."

"Oh." The taller girl muttered, "Alright, well lets get you home then."

With that Rachel put on her helmet and mounted the bike after Quinn, wrapping her arms securely around the pink-haired girl as they took off down the road.

* * *

><p>Quinn pulled the bike up to the Berry house, shutting off the engine and walking Rachel up to the door.<p>

The taller girl handed Rachel her Cheerios uniform, "You can give me back the clothes whenever." She shrugged; they kind of looked better on Rachel anyway.

Rachel nodded, "Thanks for well, last night _and_ this morning, Quinn. I actually had a good time."

Quinn smiled at her, "Yeah, me too. It was… interesting."

The brunette laughed, nodding in agreement.

"I guess I'll see you around?" the diva asked, slightly hopeful.

"Yeah, sure."

The pair smiled at each other before Rachel finally reached for her door, "Bye, Quinn."

Quinn waved her hand in a goodbye and Rachel sent her one last smile before shutting the door behind her.

Rachel remained silent, listening for her fathers moving around in the house and grinning in victory when she realized they were still asleep. No grounding for her after all.

Hearing the familiar sound of Quinn's bike starting and taking off down the street Rachel sighed, she really hadn't had that much fun in a while. She'd be lying if she said that the whole picture perfect Head Cheerleader thing didn't get boring at times. It was nice doing something different for once.

Racing up stairs, the girl showered quickly, getting dressed and ready for her breakfast with Luke and sprinting back out of the house to jump into his car.

Leaning over, Rachel greeted the boy with a quick peck and smiled at him.

"You look tired." Luke observed.

Rachel looked back at her curious boyfriend, "Oh, I stayed up late watching Gossip Girl."

The boy nodded, buying the excuse and put his car into gear, pulling back onto the road.

Luke reached over to thread his fingers with Rachel's only to have the girl pull away unconsciously and place her hands in her lap.

"Uh, is everything okay?" he asked.

Rachel nodded quickly, "Yes, it's fine."

Luke looked at her curiously, wondering what was behind his girlfriend's weird mood.

"Um, alright."

The brunette sent Luke a small smile before turning to look out the window absentmindedly as her boyfriend drove the car down the road, thoughts of the night before filling her mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Okay so hopefully this chapter didn't disappoint and you don't all hate me for the almost-kiss. Reviews are crazy appreciated! I want to know what's going on in your minds! So drop by and tell me what you liked or hated or what you're hoping to happen! See you next update!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee, all characters that are not my own OC's are owned by the Glee creators.

**Author's Note:** **So, sorry for the slightly delayed update! But here is 4000 words more than the usual so I hope that makes up for it! Thank you so much for all of the reviews last chapter! Some of you guys are so crazily nice and your paragraph long reviews had me getting weird looks from people as I grinned at my phone like an idiot. Thank you!**

**I hope this one doesn't disappoint and that you enjoy it! And to the anon reviewer saying I need to update more, sorry but I am attempting to juggle schoolwork, a job and a social life with writing, I'm trying my best! I would really love to update every day but that would involve poorly written, unedited and extremely short chapters. And lets be honest, who enjoys reading that? :) So I present to you, Chapter 4!**

* * *

><p>"So, Puckerman told me about your little adventure with Fabray last week." Santana said as she sat down next to the diva.<p>

Rachel looked up from the English notes she had prepared for the lesson and rolled her eyes dramatically at the Latina.

"Trust me, you don't even _want_ to know the full story. My car broke down so I was forced to take the lift she offered me."

Santana scoffed, not buying the brunette's attempt at an explanation, "Oh, _please_. I know. "

The shorter girl narrowed her eyes at the cheerleader next to her, "Know what?"

"That you two are fucking!" Santana exclaimed.

Rachel's eyes widened, looking around the classroom quickly to make sure no one had heard Santana's statement.

"What the fuck, S?" Rachel whispered angrily.

The cheerleader rolled her eyes, "You _really_ thought I didn't know? You've been my Best Friend since we were little kids. I can tell when you're hiding something and it didn't take long for me to figure out what that something was."

"I have no idea what you're talking-"

"Oh my god, _seriously_, Rachel? Cut the crap. If it weren't for me everyone else would know as well. You have no fucking idea how many time's I've had to distract the squad while you got it on with your fuck buddy in some classroom. The Head Cheerio missing from the lunch table doesn't go unnoticed."

Rachel gaped at the girl, "I- uh, just… why didn't you tell me you knew?"

Santana shrugged, "We all have secrets. And I half expected as your _Best Friend_ you would tell me about something like this. I'm still kinda pissed you didn't but whatever. The hook-up _is_ kinda hot."

The diva gathered herself and returned to her normal, confident, state.

"Well we aren't doing anything anymore. I like Luke." Rachel stated firmly, glaring at Santana as the Latina scoffed in disbelief.

"Then why exactly were you hanging out with Fabray on Friday?"

"It's a long story. Nothing happened."

Santana eyed her friend, noting the slight bitterness in Rachel's tone before continuing, "Uh huh. If that _is_ the case then, good. I'm gonna be honest here and give it to you straight."

Rachel remained silent, indicating for the Latina to speak.

"I get the weird thrill you got from being with the chick. The whole situation is hot and I'm sure Fabray's a good fuck. But she was just that, right? Just a good fuck, nothing else?"

The diva hesitated slightly before replying, "It was just a fling."

"Good. Fabray's bad news, Rach. You'd just end up getting messed around."

"You've got nothing to worry about, San. Honestly. Last Friday was nothing and I have Luke. I don't need anything else."

Santana nodded her head despite still being unsure of where Rachel stood as the diva looked ahead to listen to their English teacher.

Rachel chewed on her bottom lip, irritated at herself for even _hesitating_ when Santana asked about her and Quinn. The Latina was right, Quinn was bad news and Rachel had Luke. What more could she possibly need? Last Friday wasn't anything. The pink-haired girl was just too god damn charming and Rachel let it get to her. That was all.

The creaking of the door opening brought Rachel out of her thoughts as she and the rest of the class looked up to find Quinn walking into the room.

"How nice of you to join us, Miss Fabray. I was beginning to wonder whether you were still a student at McKinley." The teacher remarked as she noticed the pink-haired girl, irritated with her student's complete lack of interest in getting an education. How Quinn managed to keep her grades up while hardly ever attending school was a mystery.

Quinn looked over at her teacher as though she had only just noticed the woman's presence in the room and simply nodded her head in acknowledgement before walking to the back of the classroom and dropping down at a desk.

Rachel sat with her arms crossed, attempting to restrain herself from turning around and saying something to the girl behind her. Unable to go without scolding Quinn, the brunette whipped around.

"Nice to see you decided to show up to school for once." She quipped.

Quinn arched an eyebrow as she leant back in her chair, amused by the brunette's nagging behaviour.

"I figured I would give it a try." She drawled, "Besides, the view from here isn't too bad if I say so myself." Quinn pointedly looked over the diva and her short Cheerios skirt before smirking, "I might show up for English more often."

Rachel held the pink-haired girl's stare, a small smile ghosting her lips as she turned back around in her chair with the flick of a ponytail.

Santana eyed the Head Cheerio next to her as Rachel looked down at her books bashfully and glared at the amused Quinn sitting behind them.

Feeling the Latina's eyes on her, Rachel peered up at Santana and the other girl scoffed.

"You're a fucking idiot." She murmured, before looking back to the teacher and ignoring the diva. Santana could read Rachel like a book. The girl may have thought her thing with Quinn was over, but that blush on the shorter girl's face said something else.

When the bell signaling the end of class rang the students gathered their things, filing out of the classroom quickly.

"Quinn, Rachel, would you two please stay behind for a couple of minutes?" Mrs. Campbell called out, making Quinn sigh and turn around to fall back into a chair in the front of the classroom.

Rachel muttered a small bye to Santana and sat back down, waiting for her teacher to speak once the rest of the students had left the room.

Mrs. Verity leant back against the front of her desk as she addressed the pair.

"As you two know, the assignment coming up requires you work in pairs. Well, I'm sure _Rachel_ knows. In order to be privy to that information one must actually show up to class." The woman narrowed her eyes at Quinn opposite her and the pink-haired girl simply shrugged from her seat.

"Have you girls chosen your partners yet?"

Rachel nodded, "Santana and I will be working together. I have already organized a time schedule for us to ensure that we do not fall behind due to Cheerios and Glee Club."

Quinn rolled her eyes as the brunette's statement. Typical.

"I'll be doing it by myself." The pink-haired girl remarked.

"This isn't an individual assignment, Miss Fabray."

"I'll still pass even if I do it without a partner. I really don't see what the problem is with me doing it my own way."

Mrs. Campbell sighed, "I'm sorry to be an inconvenience, Rachel, I understand that you have already organized your assignment around having Santana as your partner, however I would like it for you and Quinn to work together."

Rachel's eyes widened, "Excuse me if I sound disrespectful, Miss, but I believe this assignment allowed us to _choose_ our partners and I chose Santana. Quinn barely even shows up for school! I have a grade to maintain!"

"That is exactly why I wish for you two to work together. You may be able to teach Quinn how to take her schoolwork _seriously_." The teacher said.

Quinn narrowed her eyes at her teacher, "Last time I checked I was getting straight A's _without_ coming to this stupid class. I don't need to be here in order to keep my grades up."

"That doesn't change my decision, Quinn. Unless you want me to contact your parents and inform them of your lack of interest in school you will partner up with Rachel and commit to the project set. It is your senior year, Quinn, this behaviour isn't acceptable and if you didn't know, in order to graduate you must attend school fairly regularly. It would be a shame if you couldn't graduate all because you couldn't be _bothered_ to come to class."

Quinn glared at her teacher, "Fine. I'll pair up with Rachel."

Mrs. Campbell smiled triumphantly, "Good, you two can go now. And Quinn? Please don't let Rachel down. I expect you to commit to this assignment, otherwise I will be speaking to Principal Figgins."

Rachel sighed as she stood up, irritated with her luck and walking out of the room. Hearing Quinn behind her the brunette whipped around,

"My house. This afternoon. If I'm going to be your partner you're going to have to start actually putting some effort into school." She said firmly.

Quinn laughed at the girl, "You're kinda hot when you're all angry."

The brunette rolled her eyes, "Just be there. I'll be back from Cheerios at five so come then."

"Yes Ma'am." Quinn smirked, laughing as Rachel huffed and turned on her heel, heading back down the hallway.

* * *

><p>"Coming!" Rachel's voice called from inside the house after Quinn knocked on the front door of the Berry residence for the third time.<p>

The door swung open to reveal Rachel, her hair damp and a towel wrapped around her body. The pink-haired girl arched an eyebrow at the brunette's appearance.

"If I'd known 'English Assignment' was code for booty-call I would have cancelled my plans for tonight."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Cheerios ran late and I didn't have enough time to shower before you arrived."

"Sure, that's the reason." Quinn drawled as she followed the brunette inside, "You definite you're not just trying to seduce me?"

"I have a boyfriend."

"So?"

"You _do_ realize that _you're _the one who pulled away because of exactly that reason the other night, right?" Rachel said as she walked up the stairs to her bedroom, Quinn trailing behind her with hungry eyes.

"Clearly a momentary loss of sanity. I forgot how you look in a towel."

"Hm." Rachel turned around suddenly, standing in her doorway and effectively blocking the pink-haired girl from entering her room. "_You_ wait downstairs."

Quinn laughed as the brunette shut her bedroom door and walked back down the stairs to wait for the girl.

Moments later Rachel returned fully clothed, books in hand of which she threw onto the table loudly.

"Okay, lets get started."

Quinn nodded, amused by the Head Cheerio's studious side, "Alright… what exactly is the assignment anyway?"

Rachel sighed, pulling out the assignment sheet from one of her folders and thrusting it in front of Quinn, "The assignment is called 'Something to be Said'. It's either a persuasive or informative speech. Basically, we have to talk about something that we're passionate about and keep the audience captivated. We're allowed to use poems, songs, books, movies or whatever to convey what we're trying to say, but we can't just analyze them. They're only meant to be used to back up what we're saying."

The pink-haired girl furrowed her eyebrows, "Right. Any ideas on something we can talk about?"

"I don't know… what are you interested in?"

"Not school."

The brunette rolled her eyes and Quinn laughed, "Why don't we just write about Barbra Streisand or whatever. Your obsession with her will be enough to make everyone believe us."

"How do you know I like Barbra?"

"You're always humming the songs she sings."

Rachel tilted her head curiously, since when did Quinn _ever_ notice anything about her that didn't involve her looks?

"Um, okay. But, no we can't just do something I like! You have to be passionate about it as well!" she exclaimed. "What are you passionate about?"

Quinn shrugged, "I don't know. Street racing?"

"Come on. There has to be _something_. Something that makes you actually feel something! Not just the idiotic thrill you get from racing illegally."

"I don't know! There isn't anything, Rachel! I don't give a shit about all that emotional crap. Besides, we don't even know anything about each other. What are we _both_ meant to talk about together? We can't exactly give the class a speech on how to fuck one another right."

"Oh my god you are unbelievable."

Quinn grinned at her, "Just telling the truth. We both know that pretty boy you have attached to your side could _never_ make you feel the way I can make you feel."

"Can we _please_ not talk about Luke? He's my boyfriend."

"I'm aware." Quinn sniped back, "You sure it's me you're trying to convince here?"

"Do you _always_ have to bring up our past?"

"Well I'm not gonna forget that I used to sneak into your room every fucking night because _you_ asked me to."

"You could at least respect the fact that I am now in a relationship and flirting with me like you do is completely inappropriate."

Quinn laughed bitterly, "Are you kidding me? You do realize that _you're_ the one that jumped in my car last week, right? _I'm_ the only reason you didn't cheat on your precious little boyfriend! If I hadn't pulled away you would have happily kissed me."

"I was caught up in the moment."

"How is that even an excuse?"

"Why does it even matter?" Rachel asked back, "My point is that I am with Luke. Bringing up our past is completely inappropriate and pointless. It was a fling and now that we are being forced to socialize with one another it would be a good idea to move on and ignore that it ever happened. Bringing it up just causes trouble."

"You mean it causes trouble for _you_, right? If the _boyfriend_ found out you were hanging out with me while knowing how I used to make you scream he might not be too happy." Quinn glared at her, unsure why she even cared to make such a big deal out of this.

"Frankly, yes. Luke _wouldn't_ be happy with this situation. And seeing as there was no emotional aspect of our relationship, there is no need to keep on bringing it up. Can we please move on and at least _attempt_ to work well together on this assignment?"

Quinn looked back into the brunette's brown eyes before leaning back into her chair in defeat and nodding.

Rachel sighed, pausing as she thought and Quinn played with the bands on her arms absentmindedly.

"Seeing as we apparently don't actually know anything about one another, I think it would be smart for us to spend some time getting to know each other. So, what would you like to do?"

The beeping of Quinn's phone entered the room and the pink-haired girl looked down at it, reading the message.

_From: Puck_

_Dude you better be coming to 550 tonight. Tyson's got a fuckload of people coming to watch. Let's kick some ass and earn some money._

Quinn looked up at the brunette, grinning mischievously.

"You're going to come watch me race."

Rachel's eyes widened and she shook her head frantically, "No. I am _not_ going to encourage such a thing. It's dangerous and illegal."

"Rachel, you practically assisted me in an escape from the police last week. You've already experienced the worst of it all."

"No. I'm not going to go to your stupid street racing."

"You said you wanted to get to know me, street racing is a part of my life. If you want to actually know me then you need to see what I do. Besides, you met the people that are going to be there already, it's not like you're gonna be sitting by yourself."

Rachel glared at the girl, "Fine. But this is in no way me giving you my blessing to street race."

"It's lucky that I don't require your blessing to do it then, isn't it?"

* * *

><p>Quinn walked across the parking lot of the 550 with Rachel at her side, nodding her head in acknowledgement of Tyson and his friends leaning against their cars.<p>

Tyson looked up from organizing the bets being placed for the race and grinned when he noticed Rachel at the pink-haired girl's side.

"Rachel! I didn't think I'd see you at a race anytime soon." He exclaimed.

"Trust me, I didn't think I would be here either."

The man grinned at the brunette, "Well you're in for a treat. It's gonna be a good race tonight, we've got a bunch of new drivers."

"Great." Rachel forced a smile at Tyson, finding it hard to see the fact that the race was going to be even _more_ dangerous as a good thing.

At that moment the brunette found herself being lifted up and swung around in a hug.

"Rach!" Puck exclaimed, placing the diva down and grinning at her, "I'm not even gonna bother asking why you're here again. But sweet! You can see me kick Fabray's ass." The boy turned to Quinn, "Time to get in our cars. Ready to show these guys how it's done?"

Quinn smirked at him, "Let's hope it actually requires effort this time."

The pink-haired girl turned to look down at Rachel, "Just stay with Tyson during the race and you'll be fine. Tyson, don't leave her alone, alright?"

The man nodded his head, "Don't worry, the girlfriend's perfectly fine with me." He teased.

Rachel went to speak up only to have Quinn's irritated voice cut-in, "You have a boyfriend." She drawled, "We're aware."

With that the pink-haired girl turned to walk towards her car, Puck jumping into his up ahead after mocking his competitors briefly and sending a wink at Quinn.

"Quinn!" Rachel's voice called out, causing the girl to turn around.

The brunette walked quickly up to her, "Um, can you just… be careful?"

Quinn's cold stance relaxed and she smiled down at the girl, "I'll see you soon. Go stand with Tyson."

With a final nod, the brunette ran back to the group hanging around Tyson while Quinn climbed into her car, revving the engine as she waited for the signal to start the race.

* * *

><p>Cheers of victory came from those who had put their money on the pink-haired girl as Quinn's car sped across the finish line followed closely once again by Puck and the other racers.<p>

Tyson yelled out in joy, picking up Rachel and spinning her around happily before placing her back on the ground and running to congratulate Quinn along with the other observers.

The diva followed close behind, unable to hold back a grin as Quinn broke away from the people crowding her and approached Rachel.

"Congratulations, Quinn."

Quinn grinned brightly, "Thanks. What did you think?" she asked before continuing in her usual cool tone, "Pretty awesome, huh?"

"Pretty dangerous, if you ask me."

"You like that though, don't you, Rachel Berry?" Quinn eyed the blushing brunette.

"Quite the opposite actually. Danger is never good."

Quinn laughed lightly, "You know what I think?"

Rachel raised an eyebrow, the corners of her lips tugging up into a slight smile.

The pink-haired girl leaned down, her mouth next to Rachel's ear, "I think you _like_ danger. I think it turns you on."

Rachel coughed nervously, blushing profusely as Quinn pulled away to smirk at her cockily.

"I think you're wrong." The brunette stuttered out, attempting to make her usual confident air arise again.

The taller girl looked at Rachel with an eyebrow arched as she smiled slyly, "I'm on to you, Rachel Berry."

Rachel went to reply only to find her conversation with Quinn interrupted by a blonde wrapping her arms around the pink-haired girl.

The diva waited for Quinn to tell the handsy girl to get off of her, scowling when the pink-haired girl turned around with a flirty smirk on her face as she pulled away from the blonde.

"Congratulations, Quinn." The girl husked, ignoring the diva standing next to Quinn.

"Hey, Lauren. Haven't seen you around lately." Quinn replied coolly.

The blonde shrugged, "I've been busy."

The pink-haired girl looked to Rachel to introduce the pair to one another, "Rachel, Lauren. Lauren, Rachel."

Lauren looked Rachel up and down with a taunting smirk on her face, "_Really?_ Huh. I didn't know innocent was your type. She's…" The blonde tilted her head, "_Cute._"

Rachel straightened up, glaring at the girl. _Cute_? _Innocent_? She had a whole goddamn school bowing down to her. What, just because she didn't dress in slutty clothes and all black she was a freaking _nun_?

The blonde looked to Quinn, "It's a shame. After your performance tonight I was excited to congratulate you properly."

Rachel bristled at the other girl's comments, "Sorry to be such an inconvenience for you." She sniped, "Don't worry, it shouldn't be too hard to whore yourself out to someone else tonight."

Lauren glared at Rachel as Quinn attempted to hide her laughter.

"It's good to know she has _some_ fire in her. But still, has _The Quinn Fabray_ gone soft?" the blonde asked, faking a shocked look.

The pink-haired girl straightened up, a smirk ghosting her lips, "The Quinn Fabray is exactly the same as she's always been. _Rachel_ here, has a boyfriend. No need to feel threatened, Lauren."

"Oh, good. And I didn't feel threatened." Lauren shrugged, once again looking at Rachel with a bitchy smirk on her face, "What's there to be threatened by?"

Rachel laughed coldly, "Maybe the fact that I actually have some _class_ while all you would ever be to Quinn would be a good fuck? Actually what am I even saying? I doubt you'd even be a _good_ fuck."

Lauren glared at her, "Wow. I'd watch what you say to me, _slut_. You might be able to say whatever the fuck you want where you're from but this place is _mine._ It's obvious to everyone that you don't fit in here so why don't you take your holier-than-thou attitude and fuck-"

"Lauren, shut up." Quinn deadpanned, rolling her eyes. "Rachel's with me, she can do whatever she wants. Stop acting so ridiculous. It's embarrassing."

Lauren crossed her arms in front her, shrugging as though nothing Rachel had said had mattered, "Whatever." The blonde sent one last glare in Rachel's direction before looking Quinn up and down and smirking, "Seeing as she _isn't_ anything important to you… come find me at Tyson's and we can celebrate your win together."

As the taller girl walked off Rachel glared at Quinn who was eyeing Lauren up and down.

"Really, Quinn? _Her_? I have known her for ten minutes and she is _already_ one of the most irritating people I know."

Quinn shrugged, "She's hot."

"You're not going to take her up on her offer, are you?"

The pink-haired girl arched an eyebrow, "What does it matter to you if I do?"

Rachel collected herself, acting indifferent, "I just thought you had standards."

Quinn laughed slightly bitterly, "Sure, _that's_ the reason."

"Excuse me?"

The taller girl shook her head, "Don't worry."

Rachel eyed her before sighing, "Are we going to Tyson's tonight?"

"Do you want to?"

The cheerleader shrugged, "I don't mind."

"I guess we'll go."

* * *

><p>"Okay, next question!" Rachel exclaimed as she sat opposite Quinn, the pair straddling the bench they had been sitting on to face one another.<p>

The girls had moved slightly away from the party after insistence from Rachel in order to spend time getting to know each other for their assignment. They had been talking for just over thirty minutes, sending questions back and forth and laughing with one another as Rachel told stories about her fathers and Quinn spoke about the various troubles Puck had gotten her into in the past.

"Alright, um… if you had to choose between Glee and The Cheerios, what would you pick?" Quinn asked.

Rachel's reply was almost immediate, "Glee Club."

Quinn laughed, "Really? _Why_? Glee Club was social suicide before you joined it with all your little minions."

The brunette shrugged, "Singing is my thing. I'm really only in the Cheerios because it puts me at the top of the 'social ladder'. It's not even fun! Sue puts us through hell!"

The pink-haired girl tilted her head curiously, "You really love singing so much that you would give up your 'Queen McKinley' status?"

Rachel nodded her head firmly, "Glee Club makes me happy. Without my voice I wouldn't be… _me_. I could live without cheerleading but I _couldn't _live without the buzz I get from singing in front of an audience. I guess I'm just really lucky that being the Head Cheerio meant joining the Glee Club wasn't complete social suicide. Singing's what is going to get me out of this town."

Quinn looked at the girl, hazel eyes meeting brown, "What do you love so much about singing, though?"

The brunette smiled as she thought, "I don't know. It's not really one particular thing. I've been singing since I was a little kid and it's kind of been the most constant thing in my life." Rachel sighed, "I love performing and how you can just say so much in a song. There is a song for everything you feel and music… it's an escape at times. It might sound weird but, music's kind of like my friend. It's always been there for me. I love the feeling I get when I sing and that connection you have with the audience when you do it. I don't know… I just love everything about it. It's kind of my everything."

"I've never actually heard you sing." Quinn stated.

Rachel grinned at her, "Well if you actually showed up to assembly once in a while you would have heard me plenty of times."

The pink-haired girl laughed, "Well, can you sing for me now?"

"Here? I can't do it here!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Why not?" Quinn grinned, "Since when has Rachel Berry been _shy_?"

The brunette blushed, "I'm not just about to break out into song _here_."

"Come on! Please, Rach? No one is even around us!"

Rachel smiled at Quinn's shortening of her name before sighing, "Fine. What do you want me to sing?"

"Whatever you want." The pink-haired girl grinned.

Rachel nodded, before taking a deep breath and starting to sing.

_Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Way up high,_

_There's a land that I heard of,_

_Once in a lullaby._

_Somewhere over the rainbow,_

_Skies are blue,_

_And the dreams that you dare to dream, _

_Really do come true._

Quinn looked directly into Rachel's eyes as the brunette sang. She'd never heard someone with so much talent. The diva went to stop only to have the girl opposite her wave her hands to tell her to continue.

_Someday I'll wish upon a star_

_And wake up where the clouds are far_

_Behind me._

_Where troubles melt like lemon drops_

_Away above the chimney tops_

_That's where you'll find me._

Quinn edged forward on the bench absentmindedly, completely captivated by Rachel as the girl sang. The sounds of the party going on behind them were forgotten and the pink-haired girl found herself only being able to see and hear Rachel.

_Somewhere over the rainbow _

_Bluebirds fly._

_Birds fly over the rainbow._

_Why then, oh why cant I?_

_If happy little bluebirds fly_

_Beyond the rainbow_

_Why, oh why can't I?_

Rachel breathed heavily as she finished the song, her knees eventually touching Quinn's as the girl moved further up the bench.

"Rachel, you're amazing." Quinn breathed.

The brunette smiled, looking down at her hands resting on the bench in front of her, just inches away from Quinn's.

Looking down as well, Quinn moved her hand slowly, resting it lightly on top of Rachel's and looking back up to find Rachel staring at her.

Lifting her hand, Rachel laced her fingers with Quinn's while still maintaining eye contact with the girl.

"I wish I had something like that." Quinn mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked quietly.

Quinn sighed, looking back down at their linked hands, "Your voice. It's something special. Something that's going to take you places, you know? I wish I had something like that, something else outside of all this that kept me going. Your voice is going to take you to _New York_, Rachel. While I'm still going to be here."

Rachel looked at the girl opposite her sadly, "Quinn, why can't you? Who says you have to be a part of this life? There can be more if you just let yourself actually _care_ about something. The only thing stopping you is yourself."

The taller girl sighed, "I don't hate this life, Rachel. But I'm not an idiot. I _know _it's not good. I just… I can't see a reason to stop. I don't have anything better waiting for me."

"Can I ask you something, Quinn?" Rachel murmured, "And please, don't shut me down. I get it if you don't want to tell me everything, I just want to understand."

Quinn nodded her head, "Sure."

"Why are you here, Quinn?"

Quinn's eyebrows furrowed slightly, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, what happened? Last week Tyson said you used to be into worse stuff… I just want to understand why you don't like caring about anything. I know your family Quinn, they have a lot of money yet you're living this life. That doesn't just happen because you have a rebellious streak."

Quinn immediately tensed and went to pull her hands away only to have Rachel grip them tightly.

"Quinn, don't shut me out. You don't have to answer, I just want you to know that I'll listen if you do."

The pink-haired girl stared down at the bench, her immediate reaction being to get up and walk away. She didn't do this stuff. It was all too much. She couldn't just open up and tell Rachel everything when she had spent so long blocking everything out of her mind.

Rachel was dangerous. She made Quinn _want_ to speak about everything. She made her feel safe and Quinn couldn't let that happen. She could already feel herself starting to depend on the brunette. Talking about everything with Rachel would just make her vulnerable. Quinn couldn't be vulnerable again. She had decided that a long time ago.

Quinn pulled her hands out of Rachel's grip, a horrible feeling making itself present in her stomach as she saw hurt flash across the brunette's features.

"I'm sorry, Rachel. I can't." Quinn croaked out, "Can we just go back to the party now?"

The brunette looked up at Quinn, thankful that the girl hadn't completely shut her down and nodded.

"Sure." She sighed, standing up and following Quinn back to the party.

* * *

><p>Quinn sat on a table, participating halfheartedly in the conversation going on between Tyson, Rachel and other partygoers gathered around the fire.<p>

The familiar sound of Rachel's laughter made her look up, seeing Tyson messing around with his usual fireball party-trick and the small brunette giggling as she attempted to hold the fireballs without dropping them in fear of getting burnt.

Quinn smiled at the sight, finding it slightly strange how easily Rachel had managed to fit in to the environment.

The pink-haired girl sighed, she was meant to be beyond happy after winning such a big race but all she could do was think about the diva sitting opposite her and the confusing signals Rachel kept on giving her. The girl would preach about how she had a boyfriend one minute and then the next she would be leaning in to kiss Quinn. Not to mention the care she had shown just moments ago when trying to get Quinn to speak to her. Rachel had even acted like a jealous girlfriend in front of Lauren back at the 550!

The whole situation was just frustrating. In the small amount of time she had spent with Rachel, outside of their months of simply sleeping with one another, Rachel had made Quinn feel things she never wanted to feel. The brunette had Quinn ready to tell her everything about her past all from holding her hand.

Her usual resolve seemed to just crumble around Rachel and it wasn't good. Quinn knew what it was like to be hurt and relying on another person? That was just plain stupid. Yet she felt herself wanting to lean on the brunette. Not only that, she wanted to make Rachel _happy_. To even be the _reason_ Rachel was happy. Quinn cursed herself, she had spent so much time making sure she only looked out for herself and then out of nowhere the _Head Cheerleader_ was making her want to break down all the walls she had put up around herself.

Last week she hadn't wanted to kiss Rachel because she was horny. She had wanted to kiss Rachel just _because. _It had just felt right. And in Quinn's opinion that was fucking scary.

It would have been so easy to have just kissed Rachel last week and taken her right there and if it had been simply a month ago she would have done so and ignored the fact that Rachel had a boyfriend. But, Quinn had pulled away. All because she didn't want to have Rachel regret it. The pink-haired girl cursed herself. Since when did she ever actually consider someone _else's_ feelings? She was Quinn Fabray. She was meant to take whatever the fuck she wanted.

"Hey," someone husked in Quinn's ear as they came up behind her.

The pink-haired girl jumped slightly, broken out of her thoughts and turned to find Lauren looking over to see what Quinn had been staring at.

"Huh. Quinn Fabray really _has_ gone soft. Come on, Quinn! This girl isn't for you and you know it. She doesn't fit in with you." Lauren stated as she crossed her arms angrily, irritated with Quinn's lack of interest in her.

"I don't _want_ her to fit in with me. There isn't anything going on between us. And will you stop fucking saying that? I'm exactly the same as I've always been." Quinn snapped.

Lauren laughed at Quinn, happy that she could get a rise out of the girl. Seeing Rachel looking over at the pair, she wrapped her arms around Quinn possessively with a challenging smirk sent in the diva's direction.

"Are you sure about that, Quinn? Because if you ask me, that pretty face has got you acting like a kicked puppy." The pink-haired girl bristled as Lauren ran her hands over her teasingly, "We've been here for over three hours and you haven't even _looked _in my direction. Before the summer you would have already pulled me into Tyson's spare room and fucked me. Come on… where's the Quinn Fabray that never let a pretty girl go without bedding her?"

"Have you ever thought that maybe I'm just not interested in you?"

The blonde rolled her eyes, "Sex is sex, Quinn. You're really losing your edge, aren't you?"

"Fuck, Lauren! I'm exactly the same as I was last time you saw me. Like you said, I'm Quinn Fabray. No one is going to fucking change me. Stop acting like such a bitch just because I brought Rachel here."

Lauren's eyes darted back over to Rachel who was looking at the pair subtly while attempting to remain a part of her conversation with Tyson. The girl winked at Rachel teasingly, seeing the diva's brown eyes darken in anger.

"Okay, okay. Whatever. Why don't we see how _Rachel_ over there feels about you, then?" she husked.

Placing a hand on the back of Quinn's neck, Lauren pulled the pink-haired girl into a kiss.

Quinn hesitated slightly, wanting to pull back but eventually giving in and moving her lips expertly against Lauren's in an attempt to prove to the girl and herself that she was exactly the same as she had always been.

The other girl pulled away with a smirk on her lips and Quinn immediately looked over in Rachel's direction. The cheerleader looked directly at Quinn, her face unreadable before she broke their eye contact and muttered something to a smiling Tyson to excuse herself from the group of people, disappearing into the crowd.

Quinn ignored her instincts telling her to go after the girl, cursing herself for even caring about how Rachel felt about her kissing Lauren let alone having an inch of hope that the brunette was jealous.

Once again Lauren pulled Quinn out of her thoughts, purring into her ear, "If you're so serious about being the same as always… how about we go find some privacy?"

* * *

><p>Quinn woke up with a painful headache the next day, looking around the room to find that she was still at Tyson's house.<p>

"Fuck." The pink-haired girl groaned as she looked over to see a naked Lauren lying next to her underneath the covers of the bed and an empty bottle Vodka sitting on the bedside table.

The girl squinted, her eyes hurting from the sun shining into the room, and located her clothes. Pulling on the garments slowly and standing up, Quinn's head spun from the sudden movement. Picking up her jacket and phone, the girl tiptoed to the door of the room, shutting it quietly.

"Good morning, sunshine!" A voice boomed from the kitchen.

Quinn jumped, holding her head in pain as she turned to find Tyson laughing at her from behind the kitchen counter as he cooked his signature pancakes. The pink-haired girl looked over to find Rachel sitting quietly on one of the stools, eating from a plate of fruit as she typed quickly on her phone.

The taller girl moved forward to take a seat next to Rachel, "Hey." She muttered, unsure of where she stood with the girl after the night before.

Rachel turned to her, crinkling her nose in disgust, "Ew. You smell like alcohol and sex."

Tyson sniffed the air around Quinn before grimacing and nodding, "She's right. Go have a shower and _then_ I'll give you pancakes."

The girl groaned, "But Tye," she whined, "My head hurts! Can I please just have the pancakes?"

"Your head hurts because you got drunk. Completely your fault. Get in the shower."

The pink-haired girl glared at him before hopping off of the stool and heading down the hallway towards the bathroom.

Rachel watched her go and sighed, placing her phone down and playing with the fruit in front of her.

"What's up, Rachel?" Tyson asked, leaning on the bench.

The brunette shrugged, "I don't know."

"Hmm, does it have anything to do with Quinn and that naked girl in her room?" the man asked.

Rachel made a sound of disgust at the mention of Lauren and placed her fork down, sighing loudly.

"I don't know what I thought was going to happen. I mean, I have a boyfriend! I just… for some reason I kind of expected more, I don't know."

Tyson looked at the girl sympathetically, "You'll figure it out. Just, let Quinn do her thing. Like you said, you have a boyfriend."

Rachel nodded and returned to her breakfast, frustrated with herself for being even slightly jealous.

Ten minutes later Quinn reappeared, planting herself down on a stool and thrusting a plate in Tyson's direction.

"There. I'm showered. Now pancake me up!" she exclaimed, grinning at the man like a two year old.

Tyson glared at her playfully and placed a number of pancakes on her plate, watching as the girl began devouring her breakfast.

The pink-haired girl paused, muttering something to herself before getting up and walking to the fridge to retrieve a plastic bag.

"Needs bacon." She muttered.

Rachel looked on in shock as Quinn finished cooking the bacon and piled it onto her plate, then turning around to open the freezer and grab a tub of ice cream, scooping out two large servings of the treat and dropping it on top of her pancakes.

The taller girl smiled at the piled-up plate and sat back down, shoveling the food into her mouth faster than Rachel thought possible.

Feeling the brunette's eyes on her, Quinn glanced to the side, "What?" she muttered, the words muffled slightly from all of the food in her mouth.

Rachel gaped at her, "That's disgusting."

The other girl grinned at her, "Would you like some?" she asked, nudging her plate of bacon towards the diva.

"Ew. No, I would _not_ like some! Do you know how many pigs were tortured just so you could have that breakfast? How can you eat that and not feel guilty?" she exclaimed.

Quinn looked down at her meal in thought before looking back up, "Because it's delicious."

"Ugh. You're so frustrating." Rachel sighed, going back to her plate of fruit.

"Rachel! What do you think you're doing?" Quinn exclaimed, looking shocked as Rachel stabbed a piece of pineapple on her plate.

"What?"

"Think of all the innocent fruit that was killed just so that you could enjoy your breakfast! How can you live with yourself? That's just barbaric."

Rachel glared at her, "Ha. Ha. You're so funny."

Quinn shrugged, "I try."

The pair sat in silence as they finished their breakfasts, once done, Quinn looked to Tyson.

"So, we're gonna go before Lauren wakes up and makes my headache even worse…" she drawled.

"Fuck no." Tyson exclaimed, pointing the spatula in his hand at the girl, "I am _not_ dealing with your one-night-stand. Especially if it's _Lauren_. The girl will never leave!"

Quinn smiled sweetly at him, "Sorry, Tye! I gotta get Rachel home!"

"Actually you really don't. I've already missed my first two classes of the day, there's no point in showing up to school _now_." Rachel smiled evilly at her, "Besides, I want to see Lauren's walk of shame."

Quinn sent a glare in Rachel's direction, "No. We're going."

Before the brunette could reply the door to the bedroom behind them creaked open, revealing a tired Lauren.

"Ah, fuck." Quinn groaned, falling back onto her stool.

"Morning, Tye." Lauren mumbled as she walked into the kitchen, coming up behind Quinn and wrapping her arms around the girl. "Hey, Quinn."

Quinn tensed immediately, shrugging the girl off of her and glaring at the smug looking Tyson standing across from her.

Lauren glanced at Rachel, "Oh. You're here." The blonde smirked at her, "That's a bit embarrassing for you, isn't it?"

The brunette eyed Lauren, "Not really. Last time I checked I was the friend and _you_ were the one-night-fuck that means nothing to Quinn. But hey, whatever."

Lauren glared at Quinn, "What, you're just going to let this spoilt brat talk to me like that?"

"You insulted her first." Quinn shrugged, "I can't control what Rachel says."

The small brunette smirked at Lauren and jumped off of the stool, "Okay, now I'm ready to go. Give me your keys."

Quinn looked down at Rachel's outstretched hands, an eyebrow arched, "And _why_ would I give you the keys to my car?"

Rachel sighed, "Because you still have alcohol running through your body and I am not about to let you put me in the hospital. Give me the keys, I'll drive."

The pink-haired girl groaned before reluctantly handing over her keys.

"I'm only letting you drive because the idea of you behind my car is less scary than the idea of staying in this house with you and Lauren any longer." Quinn muttered.

The brunette grinned at her before turning to Tyson, "Thank you for last night and breakfast today, Tyson. I'll see you around?"

The man nodded with a smile on his face and winked at her, "I'm sure I'll be seeing you again soon."

With one last glare sent in Lauren's direction, Rachel walked out of the house.

"See you later, Tye. And uh, Lauren?"

Lauren stood up, approaching Quinn to plant a kiss on her lips only to have the girl push her back softly.

"If you want this to happen again you might wanna stop insulting Rachel." The girl stated, staring at the blonde hard before turning around and walking out of the house.

* * *

><p>Rachel looked around Quinn's bedroom curiously, observing the things hanging around and finding herself slightly surprised by how the room looked.<p>

"See anything you find interesting?" Quinn asked from her place on her bed, amused by how curious Rachel was.

The brunette looked over, shrugging, "I've never been in your room before. It's not what I expected."

Quinn laughed, "What, did you expect hanging animal skulls and a bong sitting in the middle of the room?"

The diva grinned, "Something like that." Planting herself on the bed and looking at Quinn, Rachel continued, "So, how was the rest of your night yesterday anyway?"

Quinn arched an eyebrow, "Rachel Berry did you just ask me if the sex I had last night was good?"

The brunette blushed, "No! I was just wondering whether you did anything other than bed Lauren. Also no offense but, seriously? You could do so much better than her."

Quinn laughed at her, "Sure, sure. To answer your question, she was alright. " The pair fell silent and Quinn smirked, "You're better though."

Rachel gasped and grabbed a pillow, hitting Quinn hard with it.

"Do I even need to _tell_ you how completely inappropriate that remark was? God, Quinn. You're unbelievable."

The taller girl simply laughed at her, and Rachel calmed down, a slight smile tugging at her lips. She'd be lying if she said the statement hadn't boosted her ego a bit.

Looking across the room, Rachel squealed in joy as she spotted something. Jumping off of the bed the brunette picked up a guitar leaning against Quinn's wall and waved it in the air.

"You play an instrument?" she exclaimed.

Quinn shrugged, "I used to. You know, before I got into all this other stuff. What, are you one of those girls who find guitar players extremely hot?" the pink-haired girl smirked at her, "I also used to play the piano if that helps my case."

The cheerleader laughed at her, "I'm just surprised. I guess I really don't know much about you."

Rachel fell silent again as she looked over the room. It was simple. Like a normal teenager's bedroom. No crazy illegal things or knives or any of the other things her dramatic mind had come up with when she had pictured Quinn's room before.

It felt strange being in the girl's room. Like she was being shown something not many people got to see. Then again how Quinn acted at times around Rachel wasn't exactly a side of her anyone else saw either.

When the pair had gotten back from Tyson's Rachel had suggested they attempt to work more on their assignment. Rachel's house wasn't an option thanks to it being a school day and her Dad would question her if he knew she wasn't actually at school so the girl's had decided to use Quinn's house.

"Can you play me a song?" Rachel asked hopefully.

The pink-haired girl shook her head, "Nup. Like I said, I _used_ to play."

"Come on, please?" the brunette begged, "I sang for you last night?"

"No." Quinn said firmly, "I'm thirsty. Let's go get a drink."

With that the taller girl hopped off of her bed and headed to the door, Rachel sighing and following her down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Quinn?" a feminine voice called from somewhere in the house as Rachel sat at the counter while Quinn walked around the kitchen getting what she wanted.

A blonde woman walked into the room moments later, noting Rachel's presence and smiling at her.

"Oh, I didn't know we had company." She remarked, "Hello, I'm Judy."

Rachel smiled at the woman, "Rachel Berry. I'm sorry, Quinn didn't tell me that anyone else was home, otherwise I would have introduced myself before. You have a lovely home."

Judy looked at Rachel curiously, she was different to the girls she was used to Quinn bringing home.

"Thank you, Rachel." The blonde walked towards the cupboard, retrieving a bottle of alcohol and pouring herself a glass before turning back to the pair, "Well, I'll just be in the dining room if you girls need anything." With a final smile sent Rachel's way, Judy walked out of the room.

Quinn rolled her eyes as her mother left, typical. The moment the woman gets home she heads towards the liquor cabinet.

Passing Rachel a glass of Coke Quinn sat down to sip on her own and watched as the brunette walked into the hallway to look at the photos lining the walls.

Rachel looked on curiously, the photos were mostly of Quinn's parents at various business dinners. As she edged towards the end of the hallway, she found older photos hung up on the walls.

The brunette grinned as she saw Quinn's freshman photo. The girl looked completely different, simple make-up on and long blonde hair falling on her shoulders.

Next to the picture, another photo hung on the wall with two blonde girls in it. The pair had their arms slung over one another's shoulders as they grinned at the camera, donned in cute bikinis and standing in front of the ocean. Rachel smiled at the picture, the younger one was clearly Quinn however she couldn't recall ever seeing the other girl before. She was obviously related to Quinn, they both had the same, striking features and gorgeous hair.

Quinn walked down the hallway to find Rachel, her stomach dropping slightly as she looked at the photo the brunette was staring at.

"You didn't tell me you had a sister!" Rachel smiled at her.

The pink-haired girl remained silent, looking anywhere but at the picture and Rachel.

At that moment Rachel's phone buzzed in her hand. The brunette looked down to read it.

_From: Luke_

_Hey babe, I'm still taking you out this afternoon, right? I'll pick you up in half an hour, can't wait to see you._

Rachel looked up at Quinn who was still deadly silent, "Um, that was Luke, I've got to get back to mine."

Quinn broke out of her trance and glanced at Rachel, thanking her luck that the brunette didn't have time to start asking questions again.

"Uh, yeah sure. I'll walk you home." she muttered, walking towards the front door and opening it for Rachel.

Rachel smiled at her, "Thanks." The brunette stepped outside, Quinn following her as they started down the sidewalk.

* * *

><p>"So, what's your sister like? She didn't chop off all of her hair, dye it pink and start street racing too, did she?" Rachel asked grinning at the girl next to her as they walked down the pathway.<p>

Quinn looked away from the brunette, "Uh, no." she sighed, "If you don't mind, can we maybe not talk about that?"

Rachel's eyebrows furrowed in confusion but she nodded, she'd learnt enough about Quinn to know when to not push a topic with the girl.

"So I saw those track trophies in your room, I didn't know you were a runner." Rachel remarked.

The pink-haired girl shrugged, "Believe it or not, I did a lot of things before we moved to this town."

"Why did you stop doing it all, though?"

"It was time for a change."

The cheerleader peered at the girl next to girl before grinning at her.

"Well, I bet I can beat you back to my house." She stated.

Quinn arched an eyebrow at her, "Oh really? I thought you said you saw the trophies in my room? I could beat your extremely attractive ass any day, Berry."

The brunette scoffed, "_Please_. I'm Sue Sylvester's Head Cheerio. I'd run circles around you."

Laughing the taller girl playfully glared, unable to walk away from a challenge, "Alright. Let's see what you've got, then. First one to tap your letterbox wins."

Rachel smirked at her and they came to a halt, preparing themselves.

"Ready, set… Go!"

The pair broke out into a sprint, laughing as they attempted to edge in front of one another as they ran down the street.

* * *

><p>Rachel's house eventually came into clear view and the girls began to run faster, shoving one another to the side as they tried to get ahead.<p>

Quinn laughed as she pushed Rachel away from her lightly and broke out into a sprint, slowly moving ahead of the brunette.

"Look's like you're gonna lose this one, Berry!" Quinn called over her shoulder as she came up to Rachel's house.

The brunette growled under her breath and picked up speed.

Quinn grinned as she ran onto the Berry's lawn, reaching out to tap the letterbox only to find a pair of arms wrap themselves around her waist just as she was about to hit it and bring her to the ground quickly with a loud thud.

"Ow!" Quinn groaned, looking up to see Rachel leaning over her.

The brunette laughed, climbing off the girl and going to stand up to hit the letterbox, finding herself unsuccessful as Quinn quickly crawled forward and brought her back to the ground.

The girls wrestled with one another playfully as they both attempted to break away and tap the Berry's letterbox, neither getting any closer to winning the race.

Quinn eventually got the upper hand, pinning Rachel to the ground and grinning at her.

Glaring at the pink-haired girl, Rachel forced herself up, flipping them over and smirking at Quinn beneath her.

"You're not going to win, you realize that, right?" Quinn laughed, "The moment you let go of me I am going to tap that letterbox and beat you."

Rachel arched an eyebrow, "Oh really?" she breathed.

Leaning down to whisper in the girl's ear, Rachel smirked as she noted Quinn breathing more heavily, "It seems to me like you wouldn't mind staying in this position." She husked.

The brunette pulled back to look down at Quinn, smiling suggestively as the pink-haired girl looked at her with dark hazel eyes.

All the pair could hear was their deep breaths as they looked at each other, Rachel releasing Quinn's hands and the taller girl bringing them to rest on the diva's hips softly while they both panted heavily from the race.

Brushing her hair out of her face Rachel stared at Quinn's lips and leant down subconsciously, the other girl looking at her with challenging eyes. Their eyes met as the pair's lips ghosted one another's and their breaths hit their faces coolly.

Rachel's breath caught slightly, wanting so bad to make the next move and bring her lips down on Quinn's. Shifting slightly, she began to lean in even closer, practically feeling Quinn's lips already on hers.

"Uh, Rachel?" a deep voice called.

Rachel gasped, pulling back quickly and jumping off of Quinn to turn around to see Luke standing awkwardly on the pathway. Moving forward and tapping her letterbox, Rachel attempted a triumphant smile.

"I win!" she said halfheartedly.

Quinn scratched the back of her head in confusion and stood up, laughing nervously.

"Oh, damn…" She mumbled.

Rachel looked between Luke and Quinn, her chest rising and falling quickly as she attempted to collect herself and recover from what had almost occurred between her and Quinn.

"Um, Luke… this is Quinn. She was just walking me home. We're partners for an assignment." Rachel stated.

Luke eyed the pink-haired girl, not sure how he should react to what he had seen.

"Hi." He said coldly.

Quinn nodded to him, "Uh, hi… well, um, I should get home. I'll see you later, Rach."

The brunette looked at Quinn with apologetic eyes, "Yes, definitely. Thanks for walking me home, Quinn."

"Yeah, sure it's… whatever." Quinn mumbled before shoving her hands in her pockets and walking back down the sidewalk.

Luke looked at Rachel, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion and the brunette smiled at him.

"What just happened?" the boy asked.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked, hoping Luke would just forget it.

"Well, it looked like you guys were about to kiss."

The cheerleader laughed nervously, "No. We were racing back to mine and I ended up pushing her over. You know how competitive I am."

Luke nodded, still fairly quiet, "I don't have anything to worry about, do I? 'Cos you've been acting weird lately."

The brunette looked down at the ground, cursing herself for being such a horrible girlfriend before peering back up with what she hoped was a reassuring smile.

"No, there's nothing to worry about." She stated firmly.

Luke smiled at her, "Alright."

Rachel walked forward, planting a soft kiss on the boy's lips and hugging him tightly, attempting to convince herself that she'd made the right choice. Luke was perfect for her.

* * *

><p>Quinn walked back into her house, slamming the front door angrily.<p>

"Quinnie?" Judy called from the other room.

The pink-haired girl cursed under her breath and walked into the dining room, "Hi, Mum."

An awkward silence filled the room and Quinn sighed, "Did you want me for something?"

Judy pursed her lips and shook her head, "Rachel's a nice girl. Very pretty. Are you two…"

"No." Quinn deadpanned, her stomach dropping as she thought back to just moments before at Rachel's.

"Oh, well, that's a shame. She's different to those other girls I've seen you with."

"I know." Quinn sighed.

"Okay, well… dinner is at seven." Judy smiled at her.

Quinn smiled halfheartedly back and got up, walking out of the room. That was probably as close to a heart-to-heart she had ever had with her mother. Well, since they moved to this stupid town three years ago, anyway. The woman never really seemed to be fully there. It was sad when she looked back on how Judy Fabray used to be. But then again, every one if Quinn's family had changed in their own way. It was a given with what had happened.

The pinked-haired girl sighed, walking back into the hallway and heading over to the photo Rachel had been looking at before. Quinn stared at the picture before reaching up and taking it off of the wall, walking into the kitchen and placing it in the top cupboard. The fewer photos they had like that hanging up in this goddamn house the better.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Okay so there you have it! Firstly, as I am sure you guy's know Rachel sang 'Somewhere Over The Rainbow'. You can find Lea Michele's cover of it on youtube.<strong>

** I hope you liked the chapter and you all probably hate me for being such a tease with Quinn and Rachel as well as Quinn's past. The Fabray family drama will be revealed very very soon and most likely next chapter depending on how it pans out! So as always I am going to try my best to update as soon as possible, in the mean time review and tell me what you liked, hated or hope to happen! They are appreciated so so much and as overused as this line is, they actually motivate me to write more! See you next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Okay so apparently when I was working on my other fic somehow chapter 5 got mixed up and ended up here instead of Wire to Wire's actual chapter 5. Sorry for anyone that had to get to the chapter and find a completely different story! Here is the REAL chapter 5. Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Rachel leant back on her hands, bored out of her brains as she sat atop Luke's workbench while the boy worked on his car in front of her. The brunette didn't even understand how Luke managed to always find something to fix in his car. All he ever did was work on the god damn machine.<p>

"Can you pass me the battery?" Luke asked, holding his hand out blindly as he looked into the hood of the car.

Rachel looked around the bench, completely lost as to what her boyfriend was talking about. Cars had batteries? Wow, Santana was right. She really _didn't_ know anything about the machines.

"Um, what's that?"

The blond boy turned around with a small smile on his face, grabbing the battery himself and turning his attention back to the car.

Sighing loudly the diva hopped off of the bench, leaning against the hood of the car and eyeing the boy next to her.

"Let's do something tonight."

"Like what?" Came Luke's muffled reply from inside the car.

"I don't know, something fun!" Rachel exclaimed.

"We could go to Breadsticks?"

The brunette rolled her eyes, "_Really_, Luke?"

Luke stood up, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "What's wrong with Breadsticks? I thought you liked going there."

Rachel sighed, "I do, I would just like to go on a date that didn't involve Breadsticks for once. That's all we ever do for dates!"

"That's not true, we go to the movies sometimes." Her boyfriend muttered.

"Yeah. _After_ we have had dinner at Breadsticks."

The boy sighed, "Alright, we'll do something different then."

"Thank you!" Rachel flashed him her million-dollar smile, causing the boy to laugh at the brunette and return back to his car.

Rachel walked around the garage, playing with the tools on the bench absentmindedly as they fell back into the same boring silence. She used to enjoy watching Luke work on his car, he always looked so happy when he was doing it. But there was only a certain amount of watching someone play mechanic a person could take before they wanted to shoot themselves in the face. That was Rachel's case, anyway. She didn't even know what he was doing with the stupid car half the time.

Why did he even ask her to come around if he was just going to pay attention to his car? She could have been rehearsing for Glee! Or working on her assignment with Quinn! What was Quinn doing right now? Probably something actually entertaining… would it be too weird if Rachel asked to hang out with her later? Yeah, definitely. But then again…

God, what was Luke even _doing_? That god damn car already ran and looked perfectly fine! Oh, there he goes, turning up his ridiculous techno music. Rachel _really_ should put together a PowerPoint presentation on the joys of exploring other genres.

Oh wait, that idea's a bust. Santana had made sure to uninstall PowerPoint on the brunette's computer after Rachel had made the presentations a habit. She had said they were bad for her reputation but really? Rachel could join the dorkiest club at McKinley and _still_ run the whole school. Actually, she had already done that. Stupid Santana. PowerPoint presentations were an effective way to give a speech and both inform and persuade a person. _Why_ didn't the Latina get that?

Rachel hopped back up on the bench, letting her mind wander more before speaking again.

"Why do you spend so much time on this?"

Luke paused for a moment before returning to god knows what he was doing, "Uh, because I like doing it."

Rachel nodded, "Huh. And what happens when you finish the car?"

"… I dunno, I guess I just find something else to work on."

"Do you ever go racing?"

The boy laughed, "No, why would I do that?"

"I don't know." Rachel shrugged, "It could be fun." She muttered, thinking of the thrill she got from just watching Quinn racing. Sure, the sport was downright idiotic and the idea of the pink-haired girl doing something so dangerous didn't exactly make Rachel too happy, but the diva would be lying if she said she didn't get a slight buzz from being a part of something like that.

Luke put the wrench in his hand down, standing up to lean on his car and look at Rachel suspiciously.

"That girl you were with the other day races."

Rachel's eyebrows knitted together in confusion, how did Luke even know that?

"Sorry?" the brunette questioned.

"Quinn Fabray. The girl you were with last week. She races." Luke stated.

The cheerleader hesitated slightly before shrugging, acting indifferent, "Huh. Cool."

Luke eyed his girlfriend before shaking his head, chuckling bitterly and turning back to his car.

Rachel chewed nervously on her bottom lip, gripping the bench underneath her painfully as she watched the boy. Last time she checked Luke had never even met Quinn before last week. Wait, why was she even freaking out? Nothing had even happened between her and Quinn! Even if Luke found out about their 'relationship' before he came along, he couldn't exactly be angry. She hadn't been dating him at the time.

"I heard some interesting stuff about Quinn, actually." Luke said from the hood of his car, "It's not really surprising stuff, though."

The brunette felt her stomach drop unpleasantly, "Why did you go around asking about Quinn? Isn't that a bit of an invasion of privacy? You don't even know her."

Luke laughed, "Calm down. I was curious and one of the guys at Dalton knows of her. Sue me for wanting to know about the person my _girlfriend_ was straddling last week."

Rachel composed herself, "We were racing back to my house and I tripped her."

"Sure you were." Luke remarked bitterly, "I don't know what you think happens but when _I_ fall on top of someone I get up off of them straight away. I don't make myself comfortable and make out like I am about to kiss them. But hey, if you say you were just _racing_ each other than fine. Whatever."

Rachel sighed, "And you're only just freaking out about this _now_? You already asked me if anything was going on."

The boy raised his hands up in defeat, "I'm not freaking out, I don't care. I believe you. If you say she's nothing than she's nothing."

The pair fell into an awkward silence as Rachel mulled over her thoughts before speaking once more.

"What did you hear about her?"

Luke shrugged, "Nothing much, things you would expect from someone like her."

The brunette narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend, "What do you mean by 'someone like her?'"

"Well Quinn's not exactly a 'good girl', is she? She's kinda a deadbeat."

Rachel glared at Luke angrily, "You don't even know her." she exclaimed, "Just because Quinn actually likes to go out and have _fun_ instead of only ever venturing away from home to see a _movie_ or go to _Br__eadsticks_ doesn't mean she's a deadbeat. Quinn's got excellent grades, she's probably smarter than _you_. And what even-"

"Woah!" Luke yelled, cutting off the brunette's rant, "Calm down, Rach. It was just a little comment. I'm sure she's been called worse."

"Just a little comment? You don't even know Quinn. Who are you to go around saying that about someone you've never said more than 'hi' to in your life?"

Luke ran his hands through his hair in frustration, "Fucking hell, Rachel! I'm _sorry_! Okay? What do you expect me to act like right now? We date for over three months and then one day you start acting all weird around me and this Quinn chick comes out of nowhere and you're all over her?"

"_Please_, I wasn't 'all over her'. Stop acting like a twelve year-old." Rachel bit out, rolling her eyes at the boy.

"Wow. _Really_, Rachel? Are you really not going to acknowledge last week? I'm not an idiot! You were about to kiss her! _You_ were on top of _her_!"

"I didn't kiss her-"

"It doesn't matter! You were going to!"

Rachel shut her mouth, sighing and shaking her head.

"Don't make me seem like the bad guy here, Rachel. Look at it from my point of view!" the boy exclaimed, "You've been acting cold towards me for weeks! You never listen to what I'm saying and you're always acting like there is some place you'd rather be! And then I come over to your house to see you and not only are you acting a _lot_ friendlier towards someone else than you have been to me in ages, but you're also about to fucking kiss them!"

"Quinn's my friend."

"Maybe it's time you rethought your _friends_, then. And what the hell? How are you even friends with her? You're the Head Cheerleader at school. Since when has the Head Cheerleader socialized with anyone outside of the footballers and the cheerleaders?"

"Wow, why don't you just put in another cliché stereotype there." Rachel remarked sarcastically.

"You know what I mean. I've met your friends. None of them are even _remotely_ like Quinn. And you never mentioned her to me before I caught you last week. Any particular reason for that?"

"I didn't think it was worth mentioning. And we got put together for an assignment, that's why we've been hanging out."

"Sure you did. How convenient for you guys."

The pair glared at each other, neither saying a word until Rachel broke the eye-contact and sighed.

"Obviously you're not going to actually listen to a thing I say right now so I'm going to go home." The diva retrieved her bag, walking out of the garage.

"You sure you're going home and not to _Quinn's_?" Luke asked bitterly, making the brunette stop and turn back around.

"No. I am not going to Quinn's. However now that you mention it I might drop around later on and see how she's going. Because that's what _friends_ do."

The diva made to storm back out of the garage only to stop once more and spin around, "If you want to actually be in this relationship you need to get over this stupid insecurity and accept the fact that I will be around Quinn at times. If you can't do that then don't bother calling me."

With that, Rachel turned to the entrance to the garage and stormed out, walking angrily back down the sidewalk to her house.

* * *

><p>Rachel stormed up the stairs of the Lopez household, heading towards the door to Santana's room that was currently blasting music on the other side.<p>

Opening up the door, the brunette shut her eyes immediately and blindly reached for the stereo to switch off the loud music.

"Shit-"

A loud thump of someone falling off of the bed was heard followed by a groan, Rachel smiled to herself as she heard the noise.

"Fucking hell, Rachel I thought you were my Mom or something!" Santana groaned.

"Whatever. Can I open my eyes yet or are you still naked?" Rachel asked, too angry from her fight with Luke to even bask in how entertaining the moment was.

"How do you even know I'm naked?"

The brunette sighed, "Brittany?"

"Hi, Rach!" came Brittany's chirpy voice.

"Yep. You're definitely naked right now." Rachel stated.

"Fucking smartass." Santana mumbled.

The sound of shuffling was heard as the two cheerleaders pulled on their clothes and Rachel allowed herself to open her eyes slightly, making sure her friends were actually dressed. Nodding her head happily as she saw Santana sitting at the end of her bed and Brittany leaning against the headboard, both fully clothed, Rachel came to sit on the bed.

"So what's so freaking important that you couldn't just text me about it? Or like, wait a couple of hours." The Latina asked, moving up the bed to settle next to Brittany.

"I had a fight with Luke."

Santana arched an eyebrow, "Really? My _finger_ has more of an emotional range than that guy. How did you manage to get in a fight with him?"

"He thinks something is going on between me and Quinn."

"Huh. I wonder where he got _that_ idea from." Santana remarked dryly, "Oh wait, probably from the fact that you guys used to fuck each other every night."

"So hot." Brittany commented, making the Latina next to her laugh.

"He doesn't know about that. I guess I was just acting distant and then he saw me playing around with Quinn and jumped to conclusions." Rachel sighed, falling back onto the bed.

"I don't like Luke that much." Brittany stated, "I tried to tell him about Lord Tubbington one time and he just looked at me funny and ignored me."

Santana perked up slightly, "What? That douche bag ignored you? Who the fuck does he think he is? He's not that fucking special himself, I'll fuck up that pretty face of his. Way to pick the good ones, Rach."

The head cheerleader rolled her eyes, "Calm down, San. Someone might think you and Brittany are dating." She said pointedly, smirking when the Latina glared at her.

"Sex isn't dating." Santana bit out.

Brittany sighed, drawing the attention of the two girls back to her. The blonde sat up, moving to the edge of the bed away from Santana's side and putting on her shoes.

The taller brunette at the head of the bed moved towards her Best Friend, placing her hand lightly on the girls arm only to have Brittany shrug her off.

"Uh, Britt? Where are you going?" Santana asked quietly.

"Home."

"But… Rachel hasn't finished talking to us."

Brittany shrugged, "It doesn't really matter what I think anyway. You guys will just figure it out yourselves." She turned around to Rachel, "Sorry, Rach. Do you mind if I leave?"

Rachel looked from the hurt Santana sitting behind Brittany to the blonde sitting in front of her and smiled, nodding her head.

"Sure, B. I'll call you later, okay?" Rachel replied.

Brittany smiled halfheartedly back at her and hugged the diva, "Okay."

Without another word the blonde stood up and left Santana's bedroom quietly.

Santana's eyes followed Brittany sadly as the girl left the room, the Latina looking down at the bed forlornly when the door shut with an echoing 'click'. The brunette eventually looked up to find Rachel glaring at her.

"What?" the Latina exclaimed, falling back onto the bed with a huff.

"You know what. This thing with you and Brittany has gone way too far, S. Seriously, you can't keep on hurting her like this! If this is really just sex for you then you have to stop it because all you're doing is ruining your friendship with B."

"I would never hurt her. Not intentionally."

"Yeah, S? Well this 'sex is not dating' bullshit _is_ hurting her and you're well aware of that fact. If anything you're the person hurting Brittany the most!"

"You don't even know what the fuck you're talking about." Santana snarled at her Best Friend.

"Actually, I kind of do, Santana. I've known you and Brittany my whole life and I can read you guys like a fucking book. You're not even interested in those random guys you sleep with! You're attention is only ever on Brittany. Why the hell are you spending so much time denying the fact that you're fucking in love with her? We both know that if this was just sex for you then you never would have went there with Brittany. Her friendship is too important for you."

Santana shut her mouth, looking down at her hands sadly before glancing back up at Rachel.

"I just… I can't, Rach. I just can't." the Latina croaked out.

"Then you have to let her go." Rachel stated sympathetically, "You have to let Brittany find someone who _will_ give her what you refuse to."

Santana bit her bottom lip hard as she felt tears start to fill her eyes, "But she's B. She's mine and I'm hers."

"She's not yours, Santana. And she never will be if you keep on acting like this."

"I don't know what to do."

Rachel sighed, leaning forward to grab Santana's hand reassuringly, the Latina squeezing it back and moving over to rest her head on the shorter girl's shoulder.

"You need to make a decision. Do you want to be with Brittany?"

"Of course I do. I just… I'm scared, I guess."

"Well what's scarier? Being with Brittany and telling your family and everyone else about you guys or watching Brittany be with someone else while you still have feelings for her?"

Santana remained silent and Rachel sighed as she looked at her broken friend.

"You need to fix this, S. Figure out what you want already and make a decision because Brittany doesn't deserve this. You _know_ that she is one of the best people out there and she deserves someone who will give her everything. You used to be that person but now… you might not be." Rachel moved to hug the other girl, "I'm going to go home and let you think. Call me if you need to talk, alright?"

Santana nodded and Rachel smiled sympathetically at her before making her way to the door.

"I love her, Rachel." Santana said quietly, making the Head Cheerleader turn back to her at the door.

"I know." The brunette looked into her friend's sad eyes, "Fix it, San."

* * *

><p>The next day Rachel sat at her kitchen island as she snacked on some fruit and wrote down ideas for her and Quinn's assignment. The brunette's attention snapped away from her book as someone knocked on the front door.<p>

Sighing, Rachel hopped off of her stool to answer the door and reveal a guilty looking Luke with his hands shoved in his pockets and his blonde hair spiked up perfectly as usual.

"Oh, Luke." Rachel mumbled almost emotionlessly. She probably should have been happy that the boy had come to see her after their fight the day before, but the brunette had found herself hoping he would put off the inevitable talk for at least a couple of days. She really wasn't in the mood to talk about Quinn after she had that stupid talk about feelings with Santana.

"Hey." Luke smiled at her nervously, "Uh, can I come in?"

The cheerleader nodded her head and walked back over to her stool, letting her boyfriend close the door behind him and follow her into the kitchen. Rachel would be lying if she said she wasn't still slightly annoyed at Luke for yesterday.

"So, I wanted to talk to you. About yesterday." Luke mumbled, sitting down in the stool next to Rachel and spinning around to face her.

"Yeah?"

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry for getting jealous. I know you didn't do anything with Quinn, I just- things haven't been completely normal between us lately and when I saw you with her like that I couldn't help but get jealous."

"It's okay." Rachel shrugged, "I get it. I'm sorry for getting angry back at you, Quinn is just becoming a good friend of mine and I didn't like it when you insulted her."

Luke smiled at the brunette and went to grab her hand only to have Rachel pull away.

"But, I do need to tell you something about Quinn and I."

The boy immediately narrowed his eyes at his Girlfriend, "So something actually happened?"

"No! Nothing happened. But, we do have a bit of a history." Rachel sighed, "Before you and I got together, Quinn used to be a sort of, uh... friends with benefits thing. Except we weren't really friends. But when you and I started going out it stopped and now thanks to this assignment I'm getting to know Quinn as a friend."

Luke let out a frustrated sigh, "So I _do_ have a reason to be worried."

"No, you don't. Quinn and I are just friends."

"Clearly she wants to be more, Rach. And I can't help but not be happy with the idea that you're spending so much time with her." Luke bit out.

Rachel sighed, "Look, I can't help the fact that Quinn and I are around each other so much. We've been paired together for school. You're just going to have to trust me when I say nothing is going to happen between me and her."

Luke sat in thought, "Fine. I get that you need to be around her for school or whatever. But can you just keep it at that? For now, anyway."

The brunette chewed on her bottom lip before nodding, "Sure. I can do that."

She owed it to Luke, anyway. It was unfair to him for her to spend so much time around Quinn when she had such a history with the girl.

* * *

><p>Rachel knocked on the door of the Fabray house, waiting patiently for someone to answer. It had been two weeks since she and Luke had made up and she had hardly seen Quinn at all. The brunette had been reluctantly attempting to spend little time with the other girl to make Luke feel better about their relationship. She would be lying if she said she didn't miss the pink-haired girl. Rachel had been sitting through the usual High School parties and found herself bored out of her mind, wondering whether Quinn had won her latest race and thinking of how much more fun she would be having if she were at Tyson's instead.<p>

The door opened slowly to reveal a slightly flustered Judy Fabray. The woman smiled when she saw Rachel standing at the door.

"Rachel! It's nice to see you again, please come in." The blonde said, opening the door for Rachel to walk past her and stand in the hallway of the Fabray House.

"Hi, Mrs. Fabray-"

"Oh, dear, you can call me Judy."

Rachel smiled, "Thank you, Judy. I was wondering if Quinn was home?"

"Sorry, Rachel, she hasn't been home since yesterday afternoon. I'm sure she won't be too long, though. You're welcome to wait for her."

The brunette nodded her head, "Okay, thank you. Hopefully she won't be too long."

Rachel looked over the blonde opposite her, noting Judy's flushed face and slightly red eyes.

"I'm sorry to pry, Judy, but… is everything okay?"

The woman did a small double-take, not used to people acknowledging her moods too often and nodded her head.

"Oh, yes, everything's fine. I was just looking back at some old family photos. Would you like to see?"

"Sure. That would be great." Rachel flashed the woman a bright smile and Judy smiled back at her, signaling for the diva to follow her into the dining room where various boxes and loose photos lay on the table. The woman sat down and pulled a chair up for Rachel, happy to have someone to talk to.

The blonde flipped through various photos, telling Rachel the story behind each and every one and smiling as the diva laughed along. Eventually, Judy pulled out another pile of photos, her eyes getting slightly teary as she looked at the very first photo.

"These photos are my favorite." The woman said quietly, "It was a lovely holiday, Vanuatu. Our last one before Frannie left us…"

Rachel looked at the photo Judy was showing her and noticed it was a copy of the same one she had seen hanging in the hallway weeks ago. The woman continued to flick through the photos, various images of Quinn and the older blonde teenager laughing as they played around on the beach.

The pair sat in silence, Rachel grinning as she looked at the photos of a younger Quinn and her sister, Frannie. Whoever had been taking the photos had obviously been taking one after another as the first photo showed a gorgeous Frannie paddling her canoe, the next three photos containing Quinn's blonde head getting closer and closer to Frannie's canoe as she swam up to it, and then the final one showing the canoe flipped over, an evil looking Quinn laughing as her sister glared at her.

Rachel laughed at the photos, this Quinn seemed so much happier than the one she knew now.

"They were always trying to outdo each other, those two." Judy smiled, "I remember I used to wish that I had had such a good relationship with _my_ sister. Quinn and Frannie understood each other, despite the age difference I would say they were each other's Best Friend."

Rachel smiled as she looked at the younger Quinn, wishing she had known the girl beforehand.

"… What happened?" the brunette asked before backtracking quickly, "I'm sorry, I don't mean to intrude in your personal life. My curiosity gets the better of me sometimes. It's a horrible habit."

Judy smiled at the diva, "It's fine, Rachel. I don't mind talking about it, acting like it never happened isn't healthy." The blonde sighed, "About three years ago Frannie was driving to a concert after dropping Quinn at one of her friends house's. She was worked up over something, she had called me as she left the house and sounded angry, I am guessing that is why she was distracted. Somewhere on her trip to the concert another driver ran a red light and hit her car."

Rachel gasped slightly, reaching to hold Judy's hand reassuringly as the woman took in a deep breath.

"Frannie didn't make it, the injuries ended up being too severe and like that, we lost her. It's been a long journey for us, particularly Quinn as I'm sure you've gathered. We moved to Lima for a fresh start not too long after the accident."

Rachel felt her heart break as she imagined how horrible the experience must have been for each of the Fabray's. And she had been asking Quinn questions about Frannie! The pink-haired girl must have hated Rachel bringing it up.

The sound of the front door closing broke Rachel out of her thoughts.

"Hey, Mum I'm not gonna be home later…" Quinn trailed off as she looked into the dining room to see Rachel sitting with her mother, dropping her bag softly onto the floor. The pink-haired girl felt her stomach drop as she saw the pictures in Rachel's hands.

"Quinn, I- I'm so sorry." Rachel stuttered, her voice quiet as she stood up to walk towards the other girl.

"Don't." Quinn bit out, making the brunette stop in her tracks.

"Quinn I-"

"You told her, didn't you?" Quinn snapped at her mother, "You don't talk to people you hardly know about that stuff! Actually, why the hell would you talk about it at all?"

"Quinnie, it's good to talk about it." Judy replied, upset by her daughter's anger.

Quinn turned her attention back to Rachel, glaring at the girl in front of her, "Are you happy now? Got all the fucking information you wanted?"

Rachel attempted to walk towards Quinn again, "Quinn I just wanted to-"

"I said, _don't_." Quinn picked her bag back up from the floor and slung it over her shoulder, "Stay the hell away from me."

With that, the taller girl stormed out of her house leaving a speechless Rachel standing in the dining room, her stomach doing back flips as she realized just how stupid she had been to _ever_ pry into Quinn's past.

* * *

><p>Rachel sighed as she shut her locker, she had decided giving Quinn space would be a good idea after Saturday but it was now Wednesday and she needed to talk to the girl. She had to say sorry for prying into her business and at least try and salvage whatever friendship they had built before then.<p>

At that moment an energetic Santana appeared next to her.

"Seriously, Rach, get out of this goddamn funk. Pathetic and sad isn't flattering on you." The Latina stated quickly, practically jumping up and down in her spot.

Rachel scoffed, "Last time I checked you were in the exact same mood as me. Isn't Brittany still ignoring you?"

Santana cringed at the reminder before shaking it off, "Yeah, I guess. But that's all gonna change."

"And how is that going to change?"

"Well, unlike _you_, when I don't like something I change it. Just wait, you'll see." Santana replied, still talking at a frighteningly quick pace.

"Okay, what the fuck is wrong with you? You are acting like a two year-old who needs to go to the toilet."

Santana grinned at her, a slight look of panic on her face, "I'm nervous as fuck right now. But it's gonna be good. I can do this. It's for B."

Rachel gaped slightly, "Wait… are you going to come out?" she gushed.

The Latina let out a deep breath, "Uh, something like that. If I don't faint from fear before it happens."

The Head Cheerleader grinned at her friend, "Oh god, _this_ I cant wait to see. You'll be fine. It's for B. She's worth it."

"Damn straight she's worth it. Fuck it's fucking boiling in here. Shit, why the fuck is everyone looking at me?"

Rachel looked around, "S no one's looking at you. Stop acting so paranoid."

"Easy for you to say."

Seeing a flash of pink from the corner of her eye, Rachel twirled around to see Quinn at her locker.

The diva turned back to her friend, "Be right back. Don't do whatever you're gonna do until I'm back, and stop freaking out. You'll be fine."

Santana smiled nervously at her before nodding her head and leaning back against the lockers, shifting from foot to foot anxiously.

Rachel approached Quinn and the pink-haired girl rolled her eyes as she saw her.

"Hey." Rachel breathed, smiling guiltily at the taller girl.

Quinn arched an eyebrow, remaining silent and continuing to rummage through her bag.

The Head Cheerleader sighed, "Look, I'm so sorry for Saturday-"

"It's fine." Quinn said, her voice firm and final.

"No it's really not I should have-"

"Berry, I don't want to talk about feelings or anything you found out about on Saturday, alright? Ignore the fact that it happened and we won't have a problem."

Rachel sighed, "Quinn, please hear me out."

"No. You want to make it up to me for getting in my business? Don't try and talk to me about it, alright?"

The shorter chewed on her bottom lip and nodded in defeat, "Okay."

The pink-haired girl eyed Rachel before turning back to her locker, the brunette remaining at her side awkwardly.

Rachel hesitated slightly, unsure whether to just leave or stay and talk to Quinn.

"Um, so did you want to come over to mine this afternoon? We really need to work more on our assignment." The brunette asked quietly.

Quinn looked at Rachel taking in her obvious nervousness at asking the question and the guilt written over the brunette's face and she felt her stomach do a small back flip. The diva was kind of adorable.

The pink-haired girl sighed, "Sure. After you've finished Cheerios?"

Rachel grinned at her, "Yep."

"Alright, I'll see you then." Quinn murmured.

"Okay." Rachel nodded her head, "Um, see you later."

Quinn chuckled at the awkwardness and Rachel smiled at her before walking back up the hallway and returning to a nervous Santana who looked like she was just about having an asthma attack.

"Wow. You really do look pathetic right now." Rachel smirked.

Santana just managed to glare at Rachel before returning to her nervous state, "This is a big fucking deal, Rach. Forgive me if I'm kinda fucking scared right now."

"You'll be fine. You know B loves you."

"Stop saying that! You're making me even more nervous! Don't say her name!" Santana almost screeched.

Rachel laughed at her and leant back against the lockers, "Okay, okay. What can I do to make you calm down?"

"Nothing. Not possible. Fuck fuck fuck."

The brunette sighed, standing up straight and putting her hands on Santana's shoulders forcing the Latina to look at her.

"Aright, San, you need to snap out of it. You're going to be perfectly fine. You're one of the most popular girls in this school and everyone is too scared of you to _ever_ try to bring you down. At the end of the day you will _always_ have me. And hey, if you drop down to the bottom of the social pyramid I'll be coming with you. Quitting Cheerios and spending all my time in Glee Club sounds slightly better anyway. No matter what, you're going to be fine."

Rachel looked for a reaction in her friend, "None of what I just said got through to you, did it?"

Santana shook her head, "Nup. Still nervous as fuck."

"Well, that's all I have. I guess you're just going to have to put up with looking like a nervous wreck."

The Latina let out a strange, panicky, sound, "She's here. Fuck, I'm not ready. Oh shit, this is a bad idea. I can do this another time. Yeah, I don't need to do it right now."

"No!" Rachel practically yelled, "This is for _Brittany_, Santana! _Brittany_. Do it or deal with her never being in your life. You're Santana fucking Lopez. You can do this."

Santana took a few deep breaths, nodding, "Yeah... yeah! I can do this. I'm Santana fucking Lopez."

Rachel grinned at her friend and with one final nervous smile at the brunette, Santana pushed herself off of the lockers and walked quickly down the hallway.

Brittany stood a little bit farther down the hallway, chatting to some other Cheerios happily with her back to the approaching Santana.

"B!" Santana yelled as she got closer, gaining the attention of most of the students on the hallway.

With a determined look on her face, Santana sped up as she got closer and closer to the blonde. Brittany turned around at the sound of her name, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion as she saw Santana quickly approaching her.

"Santana what-"

Before the blonde could finish her question Santana threw herself at the girl, Brittany's arms wrapping around her waist instinctively so as to support the Latina and Santana cupping Brittany's face in her hands as she brought her lips to the taller girl's passionately.

Seconds later Brittany was responding eagerly into the kiss, the pair completely unaware of the combination of gasps emitting from the students in the hallway and the odd 'woops' coming from some of the boys.

Eventually the girls broke apart, Brittany slightly shocked at what Santana had just done and Santana simply grinning up at her.

"I love you, B." Santana breathed.

Brittany blinked, slowly coming down from the head spin the last few minutes had caused her and felt her heart leap.

Grinning back at the Latina in her arms, Brittany felt her eyes tear up slightly and she took a deep breath, "I love you too." She replied quietly

Santana smiled and laughed in embarrassment, hating herself for choking up slightly at hearing Brittany actually say the words, "Wanna get out of here?" she asked, looking around awkwardly at the stunned students staring at them.

Brittany nodded her head, the grin still firmly on her face, "Yeah."

The Latina pulled away, offering Brittany her hand and the blonde taking it immediately. Before she started walking, Santana turned to their audience.

"If any of you ever even _try_ to harass me and Brittany, I will do everything in my power to make your life a living hell. And you know I'm extremely capable of doing that." The Latina glared at her peers before turning back Brittany and smiling at her, leading the blonde out of the doors of McKinley High and down the steps, the pair running happily across the parking lot towards Santana's car.

Rachel grinned at her friends as they took off. It was about time Santana snapped out of it and went after Brittany.

The brunette looked up to see that the students had turned to look at her. Oh, right, Rachel was basically their leader.

"You heard Santana." The diva stated, narrowing her eyes at the football team and the Cheerios in particular, "If any Cheerio ever harasses them, they will find themselves off of the squad and slushied every day for the rest of their High School life. And if any of you footballers try something, well, let's hope that I don't have to be creative and think of a form of punishment for you. Now stop looking like a bunch of idiots and go to class." Rachel ordered.

The students stumbled around, attempting to look busy and dispersing. Rachel chuckled at how easily she had them all obeying her and looked up to see Quinn smirking at her in approval at the end of the hallway. The brunette felt her cheeks heat up and turned back to her locker to retrieve her books.

* * *

><p>That afternoon Quinn sat on Rachel's bed, the brunette opposite her typing away on her laptop as she jotted down ideas for their assignment.<p>

"So, I can't say I regret coming to school today." Quinn smirked, "Your friends definitely made it entertaining."

Rachel looked up from the screen and smiled, "Yeah, Santana never really does things half-assed. It was cute."

"So public declarations of love are your kind of thing?" Quinn asked.

Rachel laughed, "You just have to look at my movie collection to find the answer to _that_ question. And why do you ask?"

The pink-haired girl shrugged, "Just curious."

Rachel looked up at Quinn, the pair holding one another's gaze until Rachel shook her head in confusion and peered back down at her laptop.

"Where have you been the past few weeks, anyway?" Quinn asked, "Tyson is actually missing you. It's been weird not having someone around nagging me to quit racing."

Rachel laughed, "I've been around. Just busy."

"Uh huh. If you ask me it seemed like you started avoiding me after that afternoon at mine."

The diva chewed on her bottom lip, "Yeah, I guess I was." Rachel sighed, placing her laptop down and crossing her legs, "Luke got all weird after he saw us together and was convinced something was going on. He asked me to stop spending so much time around you for a while."

Quinn narrowed her eyes at the brunette, "And what the boyfriend says, you do? I never thought you were the type of girl to let a guy tell her what to do."

"I'm not. I just… I figured I owe it to him. I mean, I had never told him about how we used to… you know-"

"Have sex?"

Rachel sighed, "Yes. I hadn't told him that we used to sleep together. I owed it to Luke to at least give him some time to be comfortable with that knowledge."

Quinn nodded her head, "That makes sense."

The pair fell into a silence until Quinn spoke up again, "But if you want my opinion, you agreeing to that makes it sound like you actually think something might happen between us. Otherwise the Rachel Berry I know would have told him to get over it because absolutely nothing happened or was going to happen between us."

Rachel eyed the girl and Quinn shrugged, that goddamn smirk still on her lips.

"Just putting it out there." Quinn sang playfully.

The brunette shook her head in disbelief and picked up her laptop once more, returning to her notes.

After a while, Rachel sighed out in frustration, taking the pink-haired girl opposite her by surprise. She couldn't just _not_ talk about what Judy had told her last week! And Rachel was meant to be Quinn's friend! Sue her for wanting to be there for her!

"Okay, I know you don't want to talk about it but Quinn I already know what happened with Frannie-"

"Don't." Quinn bit out, just as she had done that Saturday.

"Quinn you can't not talk about these things, clearly you've been bottling it up for years and-"

Quinn sprang up from the bed angrily, "What do you want me to say, Rachel?" she almost yelled, "That I'm the fucking _reason_ my sister died? That I can't even fucking _look_ at myself in the mirror without hating what I see? Is that what you want to hear? What the fuck do you want from me? I'm not some stupid fucking project! You can't fucking fix me and you know what? I don't want to be fixed!"

Rachel stood up, "Quinn, please don't do this, just talk to me. All I want to do is help you." She pleaded.

The taller girl glared at her, tears threatening to fall out of her eyes, "I don't want your help."

Picking up her bag, Quinn walked out of the room, rushing down the stairs and storming out of the Berry house.

Rachel growled to herself, irritated that she had just managed to ruin a perfectly good afternoon once more, and quickly attempted to follow the other girl, swinging open her front door to find Luke standing on her doorstep. Great. Of all the people to show up.

"Quinn looked pretty upset just then." The boy murmured, "I find it hard to believe that was over an _English assignment_."

The brunette rolled her eyes, "Luke, I really can't do this right now. I need to find Quinn."

Rachel went to move around the boy only to have him step in her way, "You're going to go after her?"

"Yes. I am going to go after her." Rachel sighed in frustration, her annoyance with the boy rising by the second.

"Leave her. She isn't important and she's not your responsibility."

"No." Rachel bit out, "Get out of my way, Luke."

Luke glared at the diva, "If you go after Quinn right now don't expect me to welcome you back with open arms."

The brunette looked up at him, hating the boy for having the nerve to give her such an ultimatum.

"_Fine_." Rachel snarled, shoving past her Boyfriend and leaving him on her doorstep as she took off down the sidewalk in pursuit of Quinn.

After sprinting down the pathway for a good five minutes, Rachel finally caught up to the angry Quinn as she reached the Fabray house.

"Quinn!" Rachel yelled, grabbing the girl's wrist and pulling her back.

"What the fuck are you trying to do to me, Rachel?" Quinn asked.

Rachel breathed heavily, her heart breaking as she noticed the tears running down the girl's face.

"I- I don't know. I just want to help you, Quinn. You need someone." She stuttered.

Quinn laughed bitterly, "_No_. No. That's not what this is about, Rachel, and you know it."

"Quinn, don't do this now. This isn't about us this is about-"

"No! It _is_ about us, Rachel! And we are fucking doing this now! All you have been doing lately is messing with my mind! You barge your way into my life and make me start actually fucking _feeling_ things for you that I never wanted to feel and then you turn around and stay with that boring _douche_! Do you like messing with me, Rachel? Is that what this is about? Is this just some stupid fucking ego-boost for you?" Quinn snarled.

"No, it's not, Quinn. You want to know the truth? I have no idea what is going on! Okay?"

"Well how about you fucking figure it out before you go around flirting with me and acting like a jealous girlfriend when I'm with other girls! _You_ almost kissed _me_, last week! You're the one that made the fucking move!"

"Do you think I _like_ this situation?" Rachel yelled back, "As much as you'd like to believe, I didn't plan this! This wasn't my fucking choice! Luke is _perfect_ for me! I'm meant to be happy with him! He is the person I am meant to be spending my time with!"

"Well la-de-fucking-da!" Quinn exclaimed, throwing her hands up in defeat, "Why the fuck are you here then if he's so fucking perfect? Go fucking be with him! He's the one you're 'meant to be with' so why the fuck don't you just go and be with him and leave me alone?"

Rachel ran her hands through her hair in frustration, remaining silent.

"You don't want that though, do you, Rachel?" Quinn panted, "Just fucking say it. Make a fucking decision! Because if this has all just been a game to you then you're a fucking good actress."

"I don't want him." Rachel murmured.

"What?"

The brunette took a deep breath, approaching Quinn quickly, "I don't want him." She stated clearly, looking right into Quinn's hazel eyes.

The pair stared each other down until Rachel spoke again.

"I want you."

As soon as the statement left her lips Rachel found herself pulled into the pink-haired girl, their lips meeting quickly. The brunette slowly brought her arms up to wrap around the back of Quinn's neck as her lips moved against the taller girl's eagerly.

Quinn released her grip on Rachel's waist and lift her arms to cup the diva's face in her hands and deepen the kiss, her stomach performing acrobatics as she granted Rachel's tongue access and felt the girl explore her mouth.

The brunette gasped as Quinn lifted her with ease and wrapped Rachel's legs around her waist, leading the girl up to her house. The pink-haired girl blindly opened the front door and walked in, thanking God that her parents weren't home as she kicked it closed and carried Rachel up the stairs quickly while only ever breaking the kiss to breathe.

Finally entering her bedroom, Quinn approached her bed, lowering Rachel softly onto it and hovering above her with her arms on either side of the brunette's head.

Quinn trailed kisses from Rachel's lips down her jaw, the diva tilting her head to give Quinn more access as she softly nipped and sucked at her neck. Rachel moaned, eagerly working on removing Quinn's shirt and grinning when the girl broke away and lifted it over her head to reveal her perfectly toned torso.

The taller girl returned to Rachel's neck, unwrapping herself from the brunette once more to strip her of her Cheerio's top. Quinn groaned as Rachel leant up slightly, her tanned abs tensing as she unsnapped her bra and dropped it to the floor.

Quinn immediately leant back down, capturing Rachel's lips once more. Without breaking the kiss, Quinn slowly trailed her hand down the brunette's side to unzip her cheerleading skirt. The girl growled as she unsuccessfully attempted to relieve Rachel of the skirt with ending the kiss.

"As much as I love the view this skirt gives me in English," Quinn muttered against Rachel's lips, "It's kinda a bitch to get off."

Rachel grinned into the kiss before breaking it off much to Quinn's dismay and pulling away, moving her skirt down her toned legs and laughing when the pink-haired girl pounced back into her and returned to trailing kisses down Rachel's neck.

The brunette's hands tangled in Quinn's short hair as the taller girl's lips eventually found their way to Rachel's breasts, sucking lightly on one nipple as her free hand massaged the other.

Quinn growled as Rachel pushed her off of her, sitting up and pushing the pink-haired girl back on the bed so that she was now straddling her.

The brunette made quick work of relieving Quinn of her jeans and bra and breathed heavily as she looked down at the panting girl beneath her. Taking the opportunity, Quinn flipped them back over.

The pink-haired girl trailed her hands up Rachel's toned legs and curled her finger around the brunette's underwear, moving it down her legs and eventually throwing the pants onto the floor.

"Fuck, you're gorgeous." Quinn moaned, placing a kiss on Rachel's lips before going to move down.

"No, stay up here." Rachel breathed.

Quinn smiled down at the girl and nodded her head, allowing Rachel to relieve her of her own underwear and leave the both of them bare. The pink-haired girl allowed her hands to navigate down Rachel's body, her fingers skimming through the diva's folds and coming to circle the brunette's bundle of nerves teasingly.

The brunette moaned, her body on fire as Quinn teased her. Rachel smirked as she brought her hand down to mimic Quinn's and run up through the taller girl's wetness.

The pair lost themselves in each other as they explored their bodies. It had never been like this before. It had always just been about reaching their peak quickly. This was… different. And oh god Rachel liked is _so much_ more.

"Fuck." Quinn gasped as Rachel thrust a finger into her and basked in the feeling before bringing her own finger to enter Rachel. The pink-haired girl groaned at the sight as Rachel bit her bottom lip, arching off of the bed.

In an instant, the girl's lips crashed into one another's as their fingers began to push deeper, gasping as they both added one more. Quinn whimpered, desperate for her release as Rachel found that spot inside her, making her buck into the brunette's hands.

Finally finding the spot she had known so well months ago, Quinn curled her fingers inside of Rachel, kissing the girl as she cried out in pleasure.

"Fuck, Quinn." Rachel breathed as their pace increased, eventually growing frantic as they approached their release.

Rachel came with a cry, Quinn following her seconds later with a moan of Rachel's name, gasping for air as she hovered above the brunette, her arms trembling as she attempting to continue to hold herself up.

Quinn eventually dropped down next to Rachel, her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath.

The brunette rolled over to face Quinn, looking over the tired girl.

"Your stamina has really decreased since the last time we did this." She smirked playfully, "You look like you're about to fall asleep."

Quinn opened her eyes and smiled at the diva, "It's been a stressful couple of weeks." She murmured sleepily.

Rachel went to speak only to find Quinn's lips on hers quickly.

The taller girl pulled away, "I know, we need to talk about this stuff. Can we just enjoy this for now, though?" she asked quietly, fighting to keep her eyes open.

Rachel nodded, feeling sorry for the tired girl, "Okay." She murmured, "Just… this is real, right?"

Quinn opened her eyes once more, brushing Rachel's hair away from her face and smiling at her, "This is real." She stated, before pulling the brunette into her and burying her head in the crook of the girl's neck.

"Permission to sleep?" the pink-haired girl mumbled, nibbling on Rachel's neck playfully.

Rachel laughed, "Permission granted."

The brunette smiled to herself as she felt Quinn drift off into her sleep with her arms wrapped around Rachel. Sure, they still had a lot of things to talk about, but for now everything was perfect.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee, all characters that are not my own OC's are owned by the Glee creators.

**Author's Note: **Okay Chapter 6! Firstly thank you so much for the lovely reviews for last chapter! I got some questions about Brittana and how much of a part they will have and don't worry Brittana fans, they will start being around quite a bit. It's always twice as much fun with those two around. Hope you all enjoy, this one was mainly about getting Quinn and Rachel to establish their relationship more. As always review and tell me your thoughts! I'm now off to read the Happy Agony update!

* * *

><p>Rachel stirred awake as light shone through the gap in the curtains of the bedroom, her eyes fluttering open slowly as she drowsily took in her surroundings. The brunette blinked in confusion as she registered that she wasn't in her bedroom until memories of the day before finally flooded back to her.<p>

The diva looked over her shoulder to find Quinn lying pressed up behind her, the taller girl's arms wrapped around Rachel's waist securely. Rachel sighed and rolled over slowly, smiling fondly at the sight of the sleeping Quinn and her cutely tousled pink-hair.

It was strange to see Quinn looking so vulnerable. The taller girl was always attempting to keep her guard up and act 'tough' around everyone, it was easy to forget that in the end Quinn was still a teenage girl. Rachel reached up to play with the other girl's hair softly, enjoying the moment. As she moved her fingers through Quinn's pink hair Rachel's nose tickled with the tell-tale signs of a sneeze approaching. The brunette attempted to stop herself, bringing her hand up to cover her nose only to fail miserably and sneeze quietly, a cute squeak coming from her.

Quinn jolted back slightly, her nose scrunching up cutely and her eyes opening slowly. The pink-haired girl chuckled lowly as she found Rachel peering at her guiltily.

"Sorry." Rachel mumbled, slightly embarrassed that she had just woken up Quinn by sneezing in the girl's face.

Quinn laughed groggily, "Well, _that__'__s_ certainly a different way to wake up." The pink-haired girl sighed, still not fully awake, "It's weird having you here in the morning. I kinda wasn't expecting it."

Rachel's smiled dropped slightly, "Oh. I um, I thought this was… different." She mumbled, confused by Quinn's statement.

"I'll go." The brunette muttered, pushing the bed covers off of her body and slowly edging over to the side of the bed. Rachel attempted to hide how hurt she was by the situation as she pulled her shirt over her head and located the rest of her clothes across the room.

Quinn groaned as she realized what she had said and crawled across the bed, wrapping her arms around Rachel and pulling the brunette back to her.

"No, don't go." Quinn whined, resting her head on Rachel's shoulder and inhaling the scent of the girl's shampoo as she burrowed her face into the diva's soft brown hair.

"That sounded kinda bad, didn't it? My brain doesn't work properly in the morning." Quinn muttered, "What I _meant_ to say was that I like waking up with you here."

Quinn placed a kiss on the top of Rachel's head before reluctantly releasing the girl and sliding out of the bed, heading over to her drawers and pulling out a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. Throwing on the clothes, Quinn walked into her bathroom across the room.

The brunette sighed happily as she stretched out on the bed and looked around the pink-haired girl's bedroom, waiting patiently for Quinn to return to the room.

Minutes later Quinn finished brushing her teeth and walked back into her bedroom, finding Rachel sitting cross-legged on her bed donned in just her underwear and one of the taller girl's shirts. The brunette had Quinn's guitar sitting in her lap, playing with it absentmindedly and looking up when Quinn spoke.

"You really can't sit still for that long, can you?" Quinn smirked at the brunette.

Rachel smiled childishly at the girl before looking back down and continuing to play with the guitar.

"_You__'__re_ a bad influence." The brunette stated playfully.

Quinn arched an eyebrow, leaning against the frame of the bedroom door with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Really?" she asked, wanting to laugh at the girl on her bed.

Rachel strummed the guitar once and looked back up with a grin, "Really."

"Well forgive me if I'm mistaken but weren't _you_ the one who got in my car a couple of months ago and then proceeded to willingly hang around with me again and again?"

The brunette shrugged, "Well, _you__'__re_ the one who carried me up to your room yesterday and as a result have caused me to miss yet another day of school."

Quinn smirked at her, "I didn't hear any complaints _yesterday_." The pink-haired girl sighed and walked over to her bedside table to look at the time on her phone.

"It's only nine, you can still forgo spending the day with me and make an appearance at school if you want to." She stated, knowing the brunette didn't actually care about the fact she was currently missing school.

"Hmm" Rachel strummed the guitar a couple of times as though the offer actually appealed to her before looking back up, "I think I'll be fine. Spending the day with you couldn't be _that_ bad."

Quinn laughed, shaking her head and moving back over to the bed. The taller girl crawled over to Rachel, sitting up on her knees to look down at the brunette in front of her.

The pink-haired girl leant down, placing a soft kiss the diva's neck and smirking when Rachel moaned and tilted her head to give Quinn more access. Quinn nipped playfully at the brunette's skin, running her tongue over the area to soothe it before pulling away much to Rachel's annoyance.

"I'm gonna go make breakfast, you can have a shower and clean up if you want. There should be a new toothbrush in the bathroom cupboard." Quinn stated, climbing back off of the bed and heading to the bedroom door.

"Is your mother home?" Rachel asked.

"Nup. She goes to a bunch of Mum groups in the week." Quinn shrugged, "It keeps her busy."

"Oh, okay. Well I'll see you down there then." Rachel smiled at Quinn and the pink-haired girl left her bedroom, jumping down the stairs and heading to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Quinn stood at the kitchen island chopping up fruit and throwing it into a bowl casually when Rachel came up beside her, lifting herself up to sit on the bench and popping a grape into her mouth happily.<p>

"No bacon?" Rachel asked in surprise.

The taller girl laughed, "I figured you wouldn't let me touch you if I smelt like it."

"Who says I would let you touch me at all?" Rachel quipped.

"Something tells me that if you didn't want to be touched, you would be wearing a lot more than your pants and one of my shirts." Quinn smirked, her eyes never leaving the fruit in front of her.

Rachel simply shrugged and popped another piece of fruit in her mouth before jumping back down and walking over to Quinn's fridge, opening it up and eventually pulling out the large bag of bacon lying on one of the shelves.

Walking over to the stove silently and switching it on before locating a frying pan to place over the flame, Rachel crinkled her nose in disgust as she looked at the bag of bacon.

Quinn turned around to watch Rachel, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as the brunette placed bacon in the pan with a look of utter disgust on her face.

"Uh, you're a meat eater now?" the pink-haired girl asked.

"Ew, never." Rachel replied, grimacing at the thought of eating meat, "But _you_ are."

Quinn laughed, "And?"

"_And,_ I'm not going to be that annoying person who makes you do things you don't want to do because they don't like it."

Quinn tilted her head curiously at the brunette and grinned at her, "Huh."

The brunette side-eyed Quinn, feeling the pink-haired girl's eyes on her as she poked the bacon in the frying pan.

Quinn grinned at the sight in front of her, Rachel's hesitance around the bacon was almost comical. Her eyes fell to the brunette's perfectly toned legs and she dropped the chopping knife in her hand back onto the kitchen island, walking up behind Rachel and wrapping her arms around the girl's waist.

Jumping at the sudden contact, Rachel smiled as the pink-haired girl turned her around in her arms to face her. Quinn leant down to capture Rachel's lips with her own, allowing her lips to slide against the diva's slowly for a while before moving to deepen the kiss.

The shorter girl gasped quietly as Quinn slid her tongue across her bottom lip, granting her access to her mouth quickly and lifting her arms up to rest around Quinn's neck.

Quinn moaned into the kiss and gripped onto Rachel's waist securely, shifting them away from the stove and blindly turning the brunette around.

Taking the opportunity presented to her, Rachel brought her hands down to push Quinn by the hips back against the edge of the stove-bench in the position she had previously been placed in by the taller girl. The kiss grew more heated as their lips moved against one another's quickly and Quinn's hand trailed up Rachel's sides, coming to stroke the brunette's perfectly toned abs absentmindedly.

Her lips still moving against Rachel's in sync, Quinn moved to lead the diva back into the opposite bench. Quinn released Rachel's lips, the pair breathing heavily as they caught their breath and frantically gripped at each other as they explored one another's bodies.

Quinn let out a low growl as Rachel relieved herself of her shirt and crouched down slightly to grip the brunette's thighs and lift her up with ease onto the counter.

Cupping the pink-haired girl's face and tilting Quinn's head up, Rachel leant down to join their lips once more in another fast-paced kiss. Quinn broke away with a gasp, trailing kisses from Rachel's jaw down her neck and across her collarbone.

Rachel groaned as Quinn sucked on her neck and brought a hand up to rest over the brunette's breasts, massaging them softly. The diva spread her legs more as Quinn leant on the bench in between them, bringing a hand down to pull down the shorter girl's underwear eagerly and stepping back to allow Rachel to quickly strip her of her shirt before returning to her position.

The brunette moaned as Quinn ran her hand through her folds, teasing the shorter girl before finally thrusting two fingers inside her. Rachel leant back on her hands, accidentally knocking the bowl of fruit to the ground and hearing the glass shatter as it hit the floor.

Quinn laughed lowly against Rachel's neck, "There goes your breakfast."

Rachel gasped as Quinn's thumb brushed her clit and her thrusts got faster, "It was so worth it." The brunette breathed, "_Fuck_, Quinn."

"You almost there?" Quinn mumbled.

"_So_ close." Rachel groaned before grasping Quinn's face and capturing the taller girl's lips between hers once more.

"Faster." Rachel gasped against her lips, throwing her head back as Quinn obeyed her order and thrust faster into the diva.

Rachel felt her stomach tighten as her orgasm approached and she rocked frantically into Quinn's hand, her breath catching as she finally let go. The brunette groaned as the last shocks of her climax faded and she slumped into Quinn, resting her head on the taller girl's shoulder as she attempted to regulate her breathing.

Quinn ran her hands up and down Rachel's bare back absentmindedly as the brunette leant forward on her, the only sound she could hear being Rachel's deep breathing and the loud popping of the cooking bacon. Oh, shit. The bacon.

The pink-haired girl's eyes widened in alarm as she took in the faint burning smell in the room, turning around quickly and seeing the completely burnt bacon smoking from the frying pan.

"Fuck." Quinn exclaimed before jumping over to the stove and switching off the flame.

Rachel cringed at the sight of the burnt bacon, "Woops." She muttered.

Quinn laughed as she turned back to the brunette, "And there goes _my_ breakfast."

The Head Cheerio smirked at her, "Was it worth it?"

"I don't know." Quinn replied with a grin, "Lets find out."

Rachel giggled as the pink-haired girl walked back towards her and hopped up on the counter, straddling the diva and bringing her into another fiery kiss.

* * *

><p>An hour later Quinn sat on the kitchen floor leaning back against the island with Rachel straddling her, both now fully clothed in what they had been wearing before.<p>

"Well, _that_ was an interesting breakfast." Quinn stated, her thumbs rubbing circles on Rachel's hips as she enjoyed simply sitting there with Rachel.

The brunette lifted her head up from Quinn's shoulder and laughed, "Better than fruit, that's for sure."

At that moment Quinn's stomach rumbled loudly, causing the diva to giggle. Quinn groaned, "I really wish we hadn't burnt the bacon now." The pink-haired girl sighed, "I could just eat a huge bowl of it. Oh god, that would be amazing."

"That's so disgusting." Rachel muttered.

"Eh" Quinn remarked, as though the idea of eating a large bowl of bacon was a pretty reasonable thing to do.

The pair remained in their spot for another half-hour, talking lazily about completely ridiculous topics and enjoying the calm surrounding them before Quinn decided it was time to get up.

"I'm kind of starving." Quinn stated.

Rachel nodded, "Me too."

"We could go out to breakfast?" the pink-haired girl offered, "I'll pay."

The brunette peered down at Quinn with a small smile on her face.

"That sounds like a date." Rachel remarked.

Quinn chuckled and rolled her eyes, "It's breakfast." The taller girl drawled.

"A breakfast… date?" the diva questioned playfully.

"Breakfast." Quinn stated firmly, "I don't date. It's lame."

Rachel laughed at the girl she was straddling, "Uh huh. You know what I think? I think you're a closet romantic, Quinn Fabray."

"You think wrong."

"No I don't" Rachel sang with a playful smile on her face.

Quinn shook her head, grinning, "Whatever, Berry. Go get ready and I'll clean up down here. You can borrow some of my clothes to wear."

Rachel grinned at her before jumping off of Quinn's lap and bounding out of the kitchen.

Quinn looked at the mess around her a laughed to herself. They had definitely gotten a bit carried away.

* * *

><p>"So I'm sitting in the cafeteria and look who's <em>not<em> at the Cheerios table?" Santana's irritated voice came through Rachel's phone, "Where the fuck are you, Rach? Britts thinks you've been kidnapped or something. You'd better call back soon and explain why the fuck you aren't at school. It's the first day of everyone knowing about Brittany and I and you aren't even here. What the actual fuck."

Rachel rolled her eyes and hung up her phone. She had looked at it when her and Quinn arrived at the diner and found multiple texts and voicemails asking about her whereabouts. The Head Cheerio not being at school in general was a strange thing, but her not showing up the day after her two best friends came out to the school? That was even weirder.

"Are the people of McKinley High freaking out over the disappearance of their Queen?" Quinn smirked at Rachel from across the table.

Rachel shrugged, "I think everyone was expecting me there today after Santana and Brittany's stint yesterday. I've already gotten a text from Puck asking if I can 'get him in on that', one from Finn attempting to sound romantic but only ending up sounding like a creepy stalker, and then abuse messages from Santana. Oh and about twenty texts from the Cheerios confused about how they should take Brittany and Santana being together. Sometimes I wish I had taken your approach to High School and just not bothered with the social ladder at all."

The girl opposite her laughed, "Sure." She drawled, "Don't act like you don't love the attention you get from them all."

Rachel grinned at Quinn cheekily and sipped on her drink as the pink-haired girl eyed her from across the table.

"So, we should probably get around to talking about what's actually going on here…" Rachel stated cautiously.

Quinn sighed, "Probably." The pink-haired girl finished her coffee and stood up, throwing some money on the table to pay for their breakfast and offering a hand to Rachel.

The pair exited the diner, Quinn leading Rachel across the parking lot and towards the park. Rachel grinned at the swing set and ran ahead, yanking Quinn behind her.

"Really, Rachel?" Quinn laughed as she planted herself on the swing next to Rachel's.

Rachel stuck her tongue out at the taller girl, "Swings are fun. Don't be so serious."

Quinn rolled her eyes and proceeded to push herself back and forward slowly as she thought about how to start their talk.

"So, what do you want to know?" the pink-haired girl asked after a few minutes of silence.

Rachel stopped her swing and spun on it to turn and look at Quinn, unsure of exactly what she wanted. Sure, she wanted to know what happened to Quinn's sister and everything, but not if it was going to result in the girl shutting her out because she didn't want to deal with it.

"Um, well, whatever you feel comfortable telling me." The brunette stated, "… What happened to Franny?"

Quinn flinched slightly at the name before sighing, "I guess I'm going to have to tell you one day."

The taller girl looked at the ground, frowning slightly as she took a deep breath and began her story.

"As you probably gathered from the photos my Mom showed you, I was kind of a completely different person before we moved to Lima. I used to be pretty 'normal', I guess, for someone in high school. I had a lot of friends and just did what's normal for a freshman." Quinn sighed, kicking the ground at her feet, "I was like a mini-Franny. All I ever wanted was to be just like her. She was so amazing in every way and the best sister anyone could ever really want. Most people would be jealous if they had a sister like Franny but I just idolized her. Our family was one of those classic 'perfect families'. Until I had to go and ruin everything, that is."

Quinn's eyes bore into the ground in front of her as she forced herself through the story. She'd never told anyone before, Quinn had always just attempted to push the memory to the back of her mind in hope that if she ignored it she would forget.

"I wanted to go to a friend's party one night but Mom and Dad were out at some business dinner and couldn't take me. So, I asked Franny but she had some band gig she had been waiting months to go to and wouldn't make it if she drove me to the party beforehand." Quinn frowned, "Being the selfish person I was, I complained and complained until I finally got my way and she agreed to drive me and then head to the gig."

The pink-haired girl fell silent, chewing on her bottom lip.

"You don't have to continue if you don't want to." Rachel stated quietly, trying her best to reassure the taller girl.

Quinn shook her head, "No. I want to." She took another deep breath before continuing, "So Franny dropped me off and then left to go to her gig. She was pretty angry with me and I guess she was speeding because I had made her late. I got a call about three hours later from Mom and Dad telling me that Franny had been in an accident and they were coming to get me to take me to the hospital."

Her voice break slightly and her eyes started to tear up, Quinn remained looking at the ground.

"She had been rushing so when she'd been stopped at a red light, she floored it the moment it turned green. And then, another car ran their red light and hit her." Tears started to run down Quinn's face freely, "She was dead before I even got to the hospital." The pink-haired girl croaked out.

Rachel felt her heart break a little at the sight of Quinn's tears and quickly got off of her swing to wrap her arms around the taller girl.

For once, instead of doing what she was so used to doing and pushing Rachel away, Quinn allowed herself to hug the diva back and bury her face into the crook of Rachel's neck as she desperately attempted to stop the silent tears.

Sobering up, Quinn moved out of the hug slowly and controlled her breathing before speaking.

"I'm the reason my sister isn't here anymore." Quinn stated definitively, "If I hadn't been so _fucking_ selfish, she would be alive right now."

Rachel shook her head quickly, "No, Quinn, that's not true-"

"_Yes_ it is, Rachel." Quinn bit out. She wasn't about to sit by and let Rachel pity her. It was _her_ fault Franny died. The brunette was capable of a lot but convincing Quinn that she wasn't responsible for her sister's death was something she couldn't do.

"I don't want your pity." Quinn croaked out. Looking back at the ground to glare at it and praying that Rachel would drop the subject.

Rachel looked at the pink-haired girl with helpless eyes, understanding that she couldn't change how Quinn saw it. Simply telling the taller girl that she was in no way responsible for her sister's death wasn't going to stop Quinn from thinking otherwise.

The brunette went back to her swing, waiting patiently as Quinn sat in silence before eventually speaking up.

"… Is that why you do all of this?" Rachel asked quietly.

Quinn shrugged, kicking the ground at her feet and sighing, "I dunno. Franny was my Best Friend. I always tried to be exactly like her. Then when she was gone it all kind of just reminded me of her…" the pink-haired girl made an irritated noise as she attempted to wipe away her tears.

"So I changed. It's easier this way. This life is completely different to my life before the crash. Sometimes it helps me pretend that nothing ever happened, that my memories of Franny and everything before it are just something my mind made up. It might not sound healthy but… it helped me." Quinn nodded her head as though the explanation was only just making sense to her.

"It's easier to just stop caring." Quinn rasped out, "That way nothing can touch you."

Rachel bit her bottom lip, forcing herself to just remain silent and ignore the urge to tell Quinn that she was wrong in ignoring Franny's death. Quinn was going out of her comfort zone just _telling_ Rachel about her sister. Pushing it anymore would just result in Rachel being shut out. At least the taller girl was talking about it now. That was something.

After a long silence, the pink-haired girl laughed awkwardly through her tears, "Uh, can we talk about something else now?"

Rachel smiled softly and nodded, standing up and moving in front of Quinn. The other girl smiled back as she looked up and Rachel and place her hands on the diva's hips. Leaning down, Rachel placed a soft, sweet, kiss to her lips.

"Thank you for telling me." Rachel said quietly, her forehead resting against Quinn's.

Quinn nodded, "It's okay. I kind of wanted to tell you."

Rachel smiled at her and placed another quick kiss to Quinn's lips, laughing as the taller girl grabbed her and pulled the diva in to sit on her lap comfortably.

The pink-haired girl sighed and rested her head on Rachel's shoulder, keeping a firm hold on the diva to make sure she didn't fall off of the swing.

"Any other questions?" Quinn mumbled, placing a kiss to the brunette's neck absentmindedly.

Rachel played with Quinn's hands in her lap, her eyebrows furrowed slightly, "Just one." She muttered.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "_Of__course_ there's another one." She grinned, "Okay, shoot."

"_Whatever_." Rachel sniped back before going silent again.

The pink-haired girl waited a while before speaking up, "Uh, Rach? You gonna ask the question?"

Rachel felt herself get slightly shy as she mumbled out the question.

"Just… um, what are we?" the brunette asked, "I mean, where are we going from here?"

Quinn tapped Rachel off of her lap lightly, getting up and guiding the brunette over to a nearby bench. Sitting down opposite the diva, Quinn reached over and grabbed Rachel's hands softly.

"I suck with all of this emotional stuff so I am just going to be blunt here." Quinn mumbled.

Rachel bit her bottom lip nervously, looking anywhere but at Quinn.

The taller girl squeezed Rachel's hands reassuringly and took a deep breath, finally getting the eye contact she wanted with the brunette.

"I like you, Rachel." Quinn laughed slightly, "I mean, I think that's kind of obvious."

"I like you, too." Rachel stated shyly.

Quinn smiled at her and continued, "And I know that if you asked anyone, they would say that as a couple you and I are the dumbest idea they have ever heard. But, I want to try. What you need to understand is that I'm not used to all of this and at times you will _hate_ me because I have the tendency to just fuck everything up."

"Quinn don't talk like-"

"Just let me talk now, okay Rach?" Quinn cut in quickly, smiling when Rachel nodded and signaled for her to continue.

"And I do a lot of shit you aren't going to be happy with. I'm not going to ignore what you say when you ask me to stop doing something but you can't expect me to just change over night. I've been living like this for a long time. But, if you're just patient with me, I will do _everything_ I can to be good enough for you. I can be better than Luke. I just need time. You just have to be patient with me."

Rachel smiled at Quinn and stood up, walking around the table to straddle the taller girl's bench. Quinn spun around to face Rachel, annoyed at herself for feeling nervous.

"I don't want Luke." Rachel stated firmly, "And I don't want you to try and be _anything_ like him. Why would I want that? I've made a choice and that's you. I get what you're saying and I know that this will be hard at times but I want to be with you. Not Luke. _You_."

Quinn smiled at the girl, still finding it hard to believe that Rachel was actually choosing her over _Luke_, and leant in to kiss the brunette softly.

The diva pulled back from the kiss, her hair framing her face as she looked down at her hands nervously.

"So now that we've figured _that_ out… I need to break things off with Luke." Rachel muttered.

Quinn felt her stomach drop slightly, she had forgotten that Rachel was still technically in a relationship with the boy. What if Luke convinced the diva to stay with him? What if she realized he was actually the better choice and Quinn was just a novelty?

Seeing Quinn freeze at her statement, Rachel squeezed the girl's hands in reassurance.

"It'll be fine, Quinn. I just have to talk to him about this. Nothing he says will change my mind."

Despite her still present discomfort with the idea, Quinn nodded her head slowly, "Fine." She bit out, "But I want to be there."

"Quinn don't you think that's just _asking_ for trouble?"

"I want to be there. Even if I'm in the next room. I want to be there." Quinn stated firmly.

Rachel sighed, "Okay. I'll do it this afternoon, then."

* * *

><p>Rachel jumped slightly in Quinn's arms as a loud knock on her front door echoed through the house. The brunette felt her stomach drop, Luke had arrived.<p>

Disentangling herself from taller girl's hold, Rachel stood up from the couch and turned to Quinn when the girl sat up to follow her, "Please, stay in this room while I talk to him. You being there isn't going to do anything but make this worse."

Quinn scowled at the idea of Rachel being alone with the boy but nodded reluctantly and sat back down on the couch.

"Stupid Dalton brat." Quinn mumbled under her breath.

Rachel turned back to her with an eyebrow raised, "I heard that."

"So?"

"Luke's a nice guy, Quinn."

"He took you away from me." Quinn grumbled like a two year-old.

Rachel scoffed, "Quinn I wasn't yours back then."

"Whatever. He's still a douche."

"You've never even spoken more than one word to him!" Rachel laughed.

"I can tell."

"Oh, yeah. _Sure_." Rachel rolled her eyes, "Or you're just jealous." The brunette clucked.

"I don't get jealous."

"Whatever you say." Rachel sang, "I'm just going to go and talk to Luke now… I might give him a nice goodbye kiss. You know, for old-time's sake."

Quinn glared at the diva and shrugged, "Okay."

Rachel shook her head in disbelief. And she thought _she_ was the stubborn one.

Remembering that Luke was actually waiting at the door for her, Rachel strode out of the room and went to open the front door. Before she could get a word in Luke was talking.

"Rach, I'm so sorry for yesterday I shouldn't have acted like such a dick. I believe you. You can be friends with Quinn. I trust you." Luke stated quickly.

Rachel's stomach did an uncomfortable number of back flips as she processed what the boy had said and the brunette sighed.

"Luke, I need to tell you something." The diva said quietly.

Luke's face dropped and he looked over the shoulder of the brunette to see Quinn hovering in the hallway.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." The boy bit out.

Rachel's eyebrows furrowed in confusion at Luke's outburst and the girl turned around to see where he was looking and found Quinn behind her. Shit. _Of__course_ Quinn would follow her out despite Rachel's insistence that she stay in the living room.

"I _knew_ something was going on! How the fuck could you blatantly lie to me like that, Rachel? We have one fucking fight and you go running to _her_?"

"Luke, I can explain-" Rachel started calmly.

"No! I don't want your fucking _explanation!_ Why the fuck should I believe anything that comes out of your mouth?" Luke exclaimed angrily.

"Don't talk to her like that." Quinn bit out, glaring at the boy.

"_You._" Luke seethed, pointing angrily at the pink-haired girl, "Don't get to fucking speak here. You think you're good for Rachel? You're a fucking deadbeat. You're a _phase_. And soon Rachel will get over you and realize that someone like _her_ belongs with someone like _me_."

Quinn arched an eyebrow and walked towards Luke, "You _really_ wanna go there?" she bit out as she approached.

The pair glared at one another, Rachel being the only thing between them and attempting to nudge Quinn and Luke away from one another.

"Quinn, please, let me speak to Luke _alone_." Rachel requested stiffly.

Quinn ignored the diva's request and smirked at the boy glaring at her over Rachel's head.

"You think you're better than me?" Quinn asked before chuckling darkly and taking another step forward.

"I _know_ I'm better than you." Luke snarled.

"Rachel obviously thinks differently." Quinn smirked at him, "How does it feel to know that while _you_ were crying over your little lover's spat, _I_ was fucking your girlfriend?"

"Quinn!" Rachel exclaimed angrily.

Luke growled and made to move forward only to have Rachel struggle to remain in his way and make the boy back up once more.

"You know what's even _funnier_?" Quinn spat, too caught up in her own anger to stop herself, "Remember the night of your first date with Rachel?"

Luke remained silent and glared at the girl as she grinned at him evilly.

"After you said goodbye to her, she went upstairs, and I climbed through her window." Quinn smirked cockily, "She _was_ reluctant at first, but all it took was a couple of sentences from me and then she was _completely_ ready to sleep with me. And she would have, if I hadn't stopped her. So you _really_think you're better than me? Rachel was choosing me over you from your first fucking date."

Luke barreled through Rachel and shoved Quinn back, "Shut the fuck up!" the boy barked angrily.

"Don't fucking _touch_ me." Quinn snarled, shoving the boy back into a wall and moving forward to deliver a punch to his face.

"Quinn, _stop_." Rachel snapped. Quinn paused, glaring at Luke before backing away reluctantly.

Fists clenched at his sides, Luke looked down at Rachel angrily, "Is that true?" the boy bit out.

Rachel hesitated slightly, looking helplessly between Quinn and Luke.

"I… Luke it wasn't like that-"

"Fuck you." Luke spat, turning back and opening Rachel's front door before spinning back around.

"You better watch your fucking back, Fabray." The boy threatened, "Your life might already be pathetic enough but I promise you I'll make it even worse." With that, Luke stormed out of the Berry house.

"He thinks he can _threaten_ me?" Quinn growled, "I'll mess up that pretty fucking face of his."

Quinn immediately went to follow the boy only to have Rachel drag her back inside the house.

"Leave it." Rachel snapped, pushing Quinn back, "You've done enough."

"What? I was sticking up for you!" Quinn exclaimed.

"No you weren't. You were protecting your goddamn ego." Rachel sighed, "This is why I wanted you to stay in the other room. Now Luke hates me."

"I'm sure you can find another douche willing to be your friend." Quinn remarked.

"Stop acting like that." Rachel glared at the girl, "You _know_ what you said to Luke about us sleeping together was _nothing_ like how you described. Why did you feel the need to be so harsh? I was _already_breaking up with him, Luke didn't need you to then tell him that his relationship with me was a lie!"

"Whatever." Quinn mumbled.

"Ugh. _Whatever_? You're really going to pull that?"

"Yeah. _Whatever_." Quinn repeated pointedly.

Rachel composed herself and shrugged, "Fine. _Whatever_."

The brunette moved past Quinn, making her way up to her room with the taller girl trailing behind her. Moving around her bedroom silently, Rachel stripped her clothes and pulled on her Cheerios uniform.

Checking her reflection in the mirror and pulling her hair up into a ponytail, Rachel shrugged off Quinn's roaming hands when the pink-haired girl came up behind her.

"Really?" Quinn asked with a nervous laugh.

Retrieving her Cheerios bag, Rachel turned around to glare at the taller girl, "I'm going to Cheerios practice. Talk to me when you're ready to apologize and admit that your actions this afternoon were completely out of line."

"I'm not apologizing." Quinn called as Rachel went to leave the room.

Rachel turned back around with an eyebrow arched, "And _I__'__m_ not going to reward your actions with sex or anything alike."

Quinn smirked at her, "We'll see."

"Oh my _god_ you're frustrating!" Rachel groaned, storming down the stairs.

"Don't you need a ride, _babe_?" Quinn teased.

"Fuck you!" Rachel called back.

Quinn grinned as she heard the front door open, the sound of it closing not yet being heard. An irritated growl came from downstairs.

"Get your ass down here and drive me to practice. This doesn't mean _anything_!" Rachel yelled.

Quinn laughed, jumping down the stairs and placing a kiss on Rachel's cheek before quickly walking outside and towards her car.

"You can't just kiss me without my permission!" Rachel exclaimed, planting herself in the passenger seat next to Quinn.

"I can't?" Quinn questioned. Leaning over, the taller girl brought her hand to rest of the back of Rachel's neck and pulled the diva into a lingering kiss.

Rachel returned the kiss, moving her lips against Quinn's out of instinct.

Quinn smirked into the kiss, running her tongue along the Head Cheerio's bottom lip and waiting for the girl to grant her access.

"Mmph, no!" Rachel exclaimed in frustration as she pulled away from the kiss reluctantly. The diva turned back around in her seat and glared ahead, "I hate you. And that doesn't count. You took me by surprise."

Quinn laughed at the girl and turned on the car, "_Whatever._"

* * *

><p>Rachel strode into the gym to find herself immediately swarmed by the Cheerios, each girl gushing about whatever drama the brunette had missed in the one day she hadn't showed up to school and questioning where the Head Cheerio had been.<p>

Santana rolled her eyes at the girls pestering their captain, "As entertaining as Rachel's excuse for not showing up to school probably is, how about you all go back to practicing the choreography _none_ of you have down before I decide to go all Lima Heights on your annoying asses. I'm sure Coach Sylvester won't be happy if she gets here later and we don't have the routine nailed."

The squad groaned and walked away from the Head Cheerio, obeying Santana's order and going back to practicing their parts in the latest elaborate routine Sue had them all working on.

"So, where the fuck have you been?" Santana asked, an unimpressed look on her face.

Rachel chewed on her bottom lip nervously and sighed in relief as Brittany bounded up to her happily and wrapped her in a hug.

"Rach! Guess what?" Brittany exclaimed happily.

"What?" Rachel grinned back at the excited blonde.

Brittany reached down and grabbed Santana's hand, "San's my girlfriend now!"

"B, do you _really_ have to call me that?" Santana groaned, unable to hold back a small smile of her own despite her attempts to act indifferent about their relationship.

Rachel grinned at her friends, "About time."

"It's whatever." Santana shrugged, feeling slightly shy about it, "Anyway, where the fuck have you been all day?"

Rachel went back to chewing on her bottom lip before sighing, "I uh, I have something to tell you guys about."

The diva lead her friends over to the bleachers, sitting down and thinking about where to start.

"So, I broke up with Luke." Rachel stated.

Santana rolled her eyes, "Well I can't say I didn't see _that_ one coming. Thank fuck he's gone. I mean, being hot can only get you so far."

"Are you okay?" Brittany asked.

The shorter girl nodded, "Yeah, B. I'm fine it's just… the _reason_ I broke up with Luke is a bit more uh, well… I don't really know how you guys are going to take it. Um… I just- hear me out before you yell at me. Ugh, I don't know where to start-"

"Just spit it out, Rach! I swear this is the first time I've heard you stutter and it's actually more irritating than your long-ass speeches." Santana exclaimed.

"Okay!" Rachel squeaked, "It's Quinn. She's the reason I broke up with Luke."

"Quinn Fabray?" Santana questioned.

"Yes! Quinn Fabray! Do you know of any _other_ Quinn's in Lima?"

"Don't be such a smartass." Santana growled, "What the fuck does she have to do with you and Luke? I thought she 'didn't mean anything to you'" the Latina stated, recalling her talk with Rachel in English weeks ago.

"Well clearly, I lied."

The three fell silent until Brittany finally spoke up.

"What actually happened?" the blonde asked.

Rachel sighed, "Well you guys know about how Quinn and I used to have that… benefits thing with each other." The pair nodded and she continued, "Well, lately I started spending time with her and I started developing these… _feelings_. I tried to ignore it but Quinn obviously felt the same and then yesterday I had one of many fights with Luke about her because he suspected that something was going on between us. Basically, Quinn was upset and I went to go after her despite Luke's demands that I stay with him, and then I ended up uh, kissing Quinn. Which, lead to… _more_ and then I spent today with her figuring out everything and I broke up with Luke. _That_ was hard to do. Quinn has a habit of stepping into fights when she really shouldn't."

Santana gaped, attempting to process exactly what Rachel had just told her.

"So… you and Fabray are going out?"

Rachel nodded slowly and the Latina brought a hand up to hit the back of her head.

"Ow! What the fuck, Santana?" Rachel hissed, rubbing where Santana had hit her.

"San don't be mean." Brittany scolded, "If Rachel likes Quinn then that's okay."

Santana rolled her eyes, "Okay, I get that you and Fabray have a lot of sexual tension or whatever and that she fits in with your weird thing for people who wont give you everything you want. But, you guys are the worst idea ever."

"No we're not." Rachel glared at her friend, "You hardly even know Quinn."

"I'm not doubting the fact that you like her! But I mean, put two hotheaded people and you end up with one scary couple. Seriously, Rach, this is either going to end up being the worst decision of your life, or the best."

"I'm just going to have to hope that it's the best then, aren't I?"

Brittany smiled at the diva, hugging her, "Well, _I__'__m_ happy for you, Rach."

The Latina sighed in defeat, "Look, I'm gonna try and be supportive or whatever here, I mean I can see how this could work. _But_, if she fucks you over I will kick her ass and yours too for being such an idiot. And if you cut your hair and dye it pink… I will personally shave your head myself."

Rachel laughed, rolling her eyes, "Okay, S. Not like I needed your permission or anything, but thanks for at least trying to understand."

* * *

><p>Rachel walked out of the school to the parking lot with Brittany and Santana, finding Quinn leaning against her car up ahead.<p>

"How cute." Santana muttered sarcastically as she saw the pink-haired girl, "So I'm not giving you a ride home anymore?"

"Yes you are, I just need to speak to Quinn quickly." Rachel stated, walking away from her Best Friends and smirking as she approached Quinn.

"So, are you sorry yet?" the brunette asked expectantly, her arms crossed in front of her.

Quinn laughed, "Nup."

"Okay." Rachel shrugged, "Santana's giving me a lift home so I will see you later."

Quinn raised an eyebrow at the shorter girl only to find the look returned as Rachel spun on her feet and strutted back to her friends, making an effort to swing her hips more so than usual.

"I'm racing tonight." Quinn called, making Rachel turn back around.

"Really?" Rachel questioned unhappily, "Well. Good luck."

Quinn laughed as the girl went to walk away again, "Lauren will be there." she called, "And many other girls like her… all hanging off of me."

Rachel growled out, feeling herself growing jealous and whirled around, "_Fine_. I'm coming. _Only_ to make sure _Lauren_ stays away from you. This is in no way me giving up."

"Whatever you say…" Quinn sang, "I'll pick you up at seven."

"_Fine!__"_ With that, Rachel stomped back to her friends and jumped into Santana's car.

"You're _already_ fighting?" Santana questioned.

"We're not fighting." Rachel stated, "It's more of a… game. One in which _Quinn_ attempts to be the most frustrating person I have ever had to deal with."

"Right." Santana muttered, "Well, at least this relationship is gonna be interesting."

* * *

><p>Quinn leant against her car with Tyson and Puck at her side, waiting for the rest of the drivers to arrive at the 550 so that the race could begin. The moment she had arrived, Rachel had promptly gotten out of the car and walked over to speak to some familiar faces she had met at Tyson's before. Quinn shook her head in disbelief at the brunette's mission to get her to say sorry.<p>

"Dude I don't know if we can win this one." Puck said worriedly as he looked at the cars in the parking lot. Tyson had gathered some new drivers and they were looking like they had a _lot_ more experience in racing than Quinn and Puck had.

"Calm down, Puck. We'll be fine." Quinn mumbled, her eyes never leaving Rachel who was standing across the 550 with a group of people chatting animatedly. The diva was dressed in a dark green, thigh length dress with her brown hair falling down on her shoulders. She was easily the most attractive girl there. Well, Quinn thought so anyway.

Fuck. How could someone even _have_ such perfect legs? God, how long was this strike going to go on for? Rachel probably isn't even interested in whatever those people are saying! She's just trying to get Quinn to cave first. Which is something that is close to happening thanks to that dress. No. Fabray's are winners. Rachel would give in sooner or later. Hopefully sooner.

"Quinn? Did you hear _anything_ I just said?" Tyson asked, looking over to see what Quinn was staring at, "Oh." The man laughed as he saw Rachel talking to the group of people, and nudged Quinn.

"Huh? Oh, no… what did you say?" Quinn asked, finally looking away from Rachel.

"I _said_ you're going to have to try a bit harder to win this one." Tyson repeated, "And staring at the cheerleader over there isn't going to help you get into the right state of mind. Snap out of it."

Quinn glared at Tyson, "I'll win it. If you should worry about anyone it's Puckerman, he's the one getting slower and slower each race."

"Hey!" Puck exclaimed, "The only person I am losing to is _you_!"

"Yeah, but you're getting farther behind me every race."

"Whatever." Puck growled.

At that moment, Lauren strutted up to Quinn, a flirty smile on her lips.

Quinn rolled her eyes in annoyance as the girl quickly approached.

"Hi Quinn" Lauren purred, rudely nudging Puck to the side so that she could stand in front on Quinn.

"Lauren." Quinn greeted curtly. The pink-haired girl looked over to where Rachel was standing, finding the brunette side eying her and Lauren with an annoyed look on her face. Catching her jealous eyes, Quinn smirked at the diva. Well, Quinn now knew how to get Rachel to cave.

Quinn smiled at Lauren, "How have you been?" The taller girl wanted to laugh as she felt Rachel's glare from across the parking lot.

"I've been good." Lauren shrugged, "I see you've brought _Rachel_ along with you again. I thought you were done with her?"

"Why would you think that?" Quinn scoffed, attempting to make it seem like she actually enjoyed speaking to Lauren and basking in Rachel's obvious jealousy as the diva watched them.

"She doesn't belong in this place." Lauren stated.

"Thank _God_." Quinn laughed, "What makes you think that belonging in a place like this is a _good_ thing?"

"She doesn't fit with you."

Quinn scowled at the girl, finding it even more difficult to act like she wasn't seconds away from slapping Lauren.

"She fits just fine." Quinn bit out.

Lauren smiled at Quinn and brought a hand up to rest on the taller girl's arm, "Quinn don't be upset, I'm just telling you what you need to hear. Rachel would never choose you anyway, people like us aren't considered good enough for spoilt brats like her."

Quinn resisted the urge to slap Lauren's hand away, and straightened up, "You know what, Lauren? How about you-"

Before Quinn could finish insulting the other girl she found herself pushed back against her car, a pair of familiar lips moving against hers.

Rachel brought her hands up to cup Quinn's face as she kissed her, pressed up against the girl's body and thrusting her tongue inside her mouth forcefully. The brunette smirked into the kiss as she heard Lauren gasp behind her, eventually pulling away from the kiss and catching her breath.

"This _doesn__'__t_ mean you win." Rachel breathed out as she eyed Quinn who was still recovering from the surprise kiss, leaning against her car.

The diva turned around, to look at Lauren, "Time for you to whore yourself out to someone else. Quinn's going to be preoccupied with _me_ for quite a while."

Sending a bitchy smile Lauren's way, Rachel strutted back over to the group of people she had been previously talking to.

Tyson laughed at the exchange he had just observed, "I _knew_ it would happen soon enough."

"I- what the fuck?" Lauren questioned, her voice annoyingly shrill.

Finally recovering from the kiss, Quinn straightened up and shrugged, "You heard her."

Letting out a frustrated screech, Lauren stormed off.

"Well, that was fucking hot." Puck stated.

Tyson rolled his eyes, hitting the boy hard on the back of his head, "Stop acting like a fucking pervert and go get ready for your race."

* * *

><p>Quinn glared at her cup as she poured a drink for herself, still bitter about coming in second in her race. She didn't even know how it had happened! The guy came out of absolutely fucking nowhere and like that he took her winning streak away. She needed to get Tyson to do something more to her car. It needed to be faster.<p>

Walking back outside with her drink, Quinn planted herself down in a chair next to Tyson.

"Still pissed?" Tyson asked wearily as he looked at the girl next to him.

Quinn simply let out an annoyed growl and took a sip of her drink.

Noting that Quinn had reached her third drink already, Tyson sighed, "So it's gonna be one of _those_ nights?"

Quinn remained silent.

"I'll make sure I keep your usual room free then." Tyson muttered.

The pink-haired girl finally looked up from her cup, "Where's Rachel?"

Tyson laughed, of course that would be the only thing that would break Quinn's silence.

"She's with Jess. Last time I checked she was showing Rachel how to race a car."

"What?" Quinn snapped, "She's not driving, is she?"

The man laughed, "Calm down, it's Jess. My girl wouldn't be that stupid. She's just sat Rachel in the car and is telling her what to do _if_ she is racing."

Quinn relaxed again, Tyson was right, if Rachel was with Jess the diva would be fine. Jess and Tyson had been dating since before Quinn had even met Tye. The woman had become a somewhat sister-figure for Quinn.

The pink-haired girl smiled at the thought of Rachel attempting to learn about cars. The idea of the diva behind the wheel of a car was kind of scary.

A loud cheering erupted among the party-goers and Quinn looked over to see the guy who had won her race chugging down a jug of beer with the people surrounding him egging him on.

Quinn growled out in frustration, the bitterness of her loss returning.

"I'll see you later." The girl mumbled, getting up and walking away in search of some silence.

* * *

><p>Rachel moved away from the party, finally locating Quinn who was sitting at the same bench the pair had sat at the last time they had been at Tyson's together.<p>

The brunette approached cautiously, aware of Quinn's frustration at not winning her race.

"Hey you." Rachel smiled, making the pink-haired girl turn around in the bench to greet her.

Wrapping her arms around Quinn's neck and moving to straddle her, Rachel rested her on the girl's shoulder.

"You okay?" Rachel asked quietly.

Quinn shrugged, her arms coming down to rest on Rachel's hips and stop the brunette from falling off of her.

"I should have won." Quinn stated.

"You'll win next time."

"I'm not meant to lose."

Rachel laughed softly, "Quinn, everyone loses once in a while. And you didn't _lose_, you came second."

"I didn't exactly win either, though." Quinn mumbled.

"Well in the end there is _one_ thing you have that no one else at this party has." Rachel stated.

"Yeah? And what's that?"

Rachel smirked down at Quinn and moved to place a lingering kiss on the girl's neck.

"_Me_." Rachel bit playfully down on Quinn's neck, "When we're done, it won't seem like you lost _anything_." The brunette husked, making Quinn grin at the girl's insinuation.

"What happened to holding out until I say sorry?" Quinn smirked.

Rachel shrugged, "That competition was a dumb idea. And Luke _was_ acting like a bit of a douche." The brunette pulled back away from Quinn's neck and captured the other girl's lips with girls.

Moving their lips against one another's, the kiss began to grow heated as Rachel cupped Quinn's face between her hands and ran her tongue along the taller girl's bottom lip.

"_Such_ a bad idea." Rachel mumbled quickly against Quinn's lips before reconnecting them once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>And there you have it. So my other fic is in desperate need of an update but I will attempt to get the next chapter of this up as soon as possible! Next chapter we'll see a lot more plot lines beginning to develop. As always, review and tell me what you thought about it! You have no idea how much better they make a writer feel. See you soon!


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Okay so here is Chapter 7! It's slightly shorter than other chapters but it seemed like an appropriate place to end it. Hope you enjoy and I should be updating a lot more often after this week as I am in my final exams! Also, sorry for the mix-up with Luke/Liam last chapter! Thank you to those who pointed it out, I have no idea what my mind was doing to not even pick up on that during the proofread. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Quinn and Rachel walked along the pathway to the Berry house, the taller girl's arm slung comfortable over Rachel's shoulders and the diva playing with Quinn's hand absentmindedly as they talked nonsense to one another.<p>

The past two weeks had gone by quickly. At school the shock of Santana and Brittany's relationship had quickly faded and was replaced with the curious, seemingly 'sudden', development between their Head Cheerio and Quinn Fabray.

Rachel, always preferring to not reveal too much about her private life, she saw it as 'practice' for the future when she shot to fame, had remained coy when asked about her and Quinn. Quinn on the other hand was yet to have anyone ask about the suspected relationship thanks to the slight fear McKinley's students had of her, something the taller girl was extremely happy about.

So, the pair had simply acted whatever way they wanted to at school, treating their occasional displays of affection as if they were nothing out of the ordinary despite the multiple stunned students who witnessed them.

The student body was confused to say the least. One minute their Head Cheerleader was dating a gorgeous boy from Dalton and the next she was flirting openly with Quinn Fabray, the girl who everyone was under the impression despised her and vice versa.

But, despite how unlikely the possibility had seemed, sure enough when Quinn Fabray actually had shown up to school in the past two weeks (which had was becoming a much more frequent occurrence), she would be found standing at Rachel's side as though it were the most normal thing to do.

Rachel had also been acting differently. While Quinn had started acting as though she actually attended McKinley and slowly seemed less and less scary thanks to how wrapped around Rachel's finger she clearly was, Rachel's obsession with maintaining rule among the students of McKinley High had become almost non-existent.

Instead of sitting at the Cheerios table during lunch, soaking up the attention she received and loving every minute of the display of power she held, Rachel would be found stepping out of the cafeteria, attempting to be subtle as she dragged Quinn along behind her.

"So, it's game night tonight." Rachel hinted lightly as she fiddled with Quinn's hand hanging over her shoulder.

Quinn laughed, "No."

"I didn't even get around to asking yet!" Rachel exclaimed, elbowing Quinn in the side.

"Ow!" Quinn yelped, "Well now I'm definitely not going."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "That did not hurt." The brunette looked up at Quinn, pouting, "Why won't you come?"

The taller girl raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend, "Yeah, the pout really isn't working for you."

Dropping her pout, Rachel stuck her tongue out at Quinn, "You didn't answer my question."

Quinn laughed, "I didn't think it needed answering." She sighed, "Alright, well for one it is not my scene. And two, Hudson has been sending glares my way since we got together, why would I go and watch him play football?"

Rachel scoffed, "Finn is harmless. And that isn't a reason. Since when have you cared about someone not liking you?"

"I _don't_ care. But the guy annoys me. He leads a team that loses _every_ season but still thinks he's top shit."

"Well," Rachel started, "You wouldn't be watching him anyway. You would be watching _me_ lead my winning squad of six consecutive National Championships. And I will be in my uniform jumping around, so that should be enough to convince you."

"I'll think about it." Quinn stated, moving her hand slightly so that she could lace the brunette's fiddling fingers between hers, "You always have to be doing something with your hands, don't you?"

Rachel shrugged before returning to the topic of the game, "Well, fine, 'think about it'. I will just have Finn keep me company. People enjoy seeing the Head Cheerleader speaking to the Quarterback anyway. In society's mind, we're the perfect couple." She teased.

Quinn frowned as she thought about Finn and his annoying belief that Rachel actually had feelings for him. The boy was delusional. Even when Rachel was dating Luke he would attempt to convince the brunette to be with him.

"Alright I'm coming." The taller girl muttered.

The brunette grinned up at Quinn happily, moving out from under the girl's arm as they finally approached her house and turning to face her as they stood at the front door. Holding her hand and standing up on her toes, Rachel placed a soft kiss on her girlfriend's lips.

"Thank you." Rachel smiled as they separated.

Quinn shook her head in disbelief at how easily Rachel got what she wanted, "I'll pick you up later to take you, alright?"

"Okay," Rachel nodded, "But Puck is having a party afterwards that I have to go to."

"He mentioned that actually. I'm guessing it's gonna be another one of those cliché High School parties?"

The diva laughed, "Yes, except they _can_ be fun if you try. Look at Puck! He goes to Tyson's parties and still takes part in the McKinley High social life."

"That's because it leaves him with even more females to sleep with."

"Well, I have to make an appearance. Thanks to _you_ people are starting to think I'm not interested in my role as the Head Cheerleader anymore." She smirked, "I can't let them start thinking that or I will lose all the power I have over them."

"That might actually be a good thing. I'm not sure your body is big enough to deal with such a huge ego." Quinn remarked, making Rachel roll her eyes.

"I am guessing there isn't a race on tonight?"

Quinn shook her head and the brunette took a step forward, batting her eyelashes as she looked up at the taller girl.

"You should come to the party with me."

Quinn laughed and disentangled herself from Rachel, "Yeah, we'll see. You only just managed to get me to come to the game, ask me again once McKinley is done getting their ass kicked."

"Hey! That's the team I cheer for, thank you very much." Rachel scolded.

The pink-haired girl rolled her eyes, "We all know the Cheerios is a whole other thing in itself. I'm surprised Sue even allows you to cheer for such a bad team."

Rachel tilted her head in thought, "That is slightly strange, actually."

"Uh huh." Quinn nodded, leaning down to place a playful peck on Rachel's lips.

Before she could step back once more, Rachel pulled her down to meet her lips once more. Quinn grinned into the kiss as her hands rested on the small of the diva's back, enjoying how Rachel's hands ran through her hair softly.

Pulling back to catch her breath, Quinn chuckled, "What was _that_ for?"

Rachel shrugged, "I don't know. Do I need a reason?"

The taller girl smiled at her before moving forward and backing Rachel up against her front door, placing her arms on either side of the brunette's head as she leant down to kiss her.

Wrapping her arms around Quinn's neck, Rachel giggled into the kiss and allowed the other girl access to explore her mouth.

Quinn really didn't know how she had gone so long without being able to kiss Rachel. Or even without being able to simply touch her. The girl was turning into some type of drug for her.

"No honey I don't think-"

Rachel squealed as the front door opened and she fell backwards, Quinn following her and the pair hitting the floor of the Berry house hard.

The taller girl groaned, quickly rolling off of Rachel and standing up.

"Shit, Rach, you okay?" she asked quickly as she offered her hands to her girlfriend and lifted her up from the floor.

"Ah, here she is." Leroy exclaimed, laughing as his daughter glared at him.

"Daddy this really isn't a laughing matter, I could have been injured!" Rachel scolded, turning to slap Quinn on the arm as the taller girl laughed next to her.

"Well maybe next time you will reconsider having a make out session against the front door." Leroy replied, sending Quinn a stern look that made the pink-haired girl immediately straighten up.

"Um, hi, I'm Quinn." She smiled nervously, holding out her hand to shake with the dark man.

Leroy laughed, "I figured as much. Rachel has talked about you for quite a while now."

Quinn turned to arch an eyebrow at Rachel who was blushing slightly, "Really?"

"It's good to put a face to the name." Leroy commented with a smile.

"Leroy? What happened?" came a voice from the kitchen, followed by a shorter man with glasses walking into the hallway, "Oh! You must be Quinn! I'm Hiram!" he chirped, moving forward and surprising the girl with a hug.

"Uh, yeah." Quinn smiled, "Hi," the pink-haired girl waved slightly before realizing just how awkward the action had been and bringing her hand back down.

"Okay…" Rachel started, "Now that the introductions have been done, I have to go get ready for the game tonight! Quinn, I'll see you at seven?"

"Yep." Quinn nodded before turning to Rachel's fathers, "It was nice to meet you, I guess I will see you again soon."

"Why don't you stay for dinner before you guys go to the game?" Hiram asked with a grin on his face.

Rachel turned to Quinn with a questioning look on her face, unsure whether the girl was comfortable going through the 'meet the parents' phase yet.

"Quinn?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah! Sure, that would be great, actually." Quinn smiled, "I'll just go home quickly and pick up my car."

"Sounds good." Hiram remarked happily, "We will see you in about thirty minutes, then?"

Quinn nodded, "Yeah, thanks." Smiling to Rachel and saying her brief goodbyes, Quinn walked out of the Berry house and headed back down the sidewalk towards her house.

* * *

><p>"Rachel?" Quinn called into the brunette's bedroom.<p>

"Yep, I'm just doing my hair." Rachel replied from her bathroom.

The pink-haired girl sighed and fell back onto the diva's bed as she waited. After dinner Rachel had sprinted up the stairs to get herself ready, leaving Quinn to handle all of the questions Hiram and Leroy had for her about her and their daughter's relationship. Fortunately it had gone well, Rachel's fathers seemed to warm up to her despite the fact that one of them had met her when she was making out with their daughter.

After a couple more minutes Rachel walked back into the room in her Cheerios uniform, her hair pulled back and the McKinley High Crest painted cutely on her cheek.

"I know I see you in that getup almost every day… but _shit_ you look good in it." Quinn remarked as her eyes ran up Rachel's perfectly toned legs and eventually landed on her brown eyes. It was strange, usually people with blue eyes or something were the ones praised for having pretty eyes, but Rachel's were _gorgeous_. They seemed to sparkle. Her eyes were definitely one of Quinn's favourite things about her, Rachel was one of those people whose emotions seemed to shine through them.

Rachel grinned at her girlfriend and approached the bed, straddling Quinn and placing a teasing kiss on her lips.

Quinn smiled into the kiss, running her hands up and down Rachel's thighs as she deepened it.

The pairs lips moved against one another's, slowly getting more and more intense as the seconds passed until they were attempting to touch anywhere and everywhere they could on each other. Rachel gasped quietly as Quinn broke the kiss and began to suck lightly on her neck, causing a moan to erupt from the brunette's throat.

"Rachel!" Leroy called from downstairs, making Rachel pulled back from Quinn's mouth with an annoyed groan.

"Yes?" she called back.

"Shouldn't you be leaving soon?"

Rachel sighed, "Yep! We're just about to go!"

Quinn frowned, "Do we _have_ to go?"

The brunette laughed, "As the Head Cheerleader I have to go. Even if all I want to do is continue this right now."

Quinn groaned, refusing to let go of her girlfriend as Rachel attempted to get up.

"No." the pink-haired girl mumbled stubbornly.

"_Yes_." Rachel laughed as she tried once more to disentangle herself from the taller girl.

"Yes? Alright then." Quinn remarked, gripping Rachel's hips firmly and flipping them over on the bed so that she hovered over the diva, immediately returning to placing kisses down her neck and along her collarbone.

"Lets." Quinn muttered against Rachel's skin, "Stay here."

Rachel let out a groan, " Believe me, I want to. But, do you _really_ want my fathers to see you in a compromising position with me for the second time tonight?"

Quinn paused, her eyebrows furrowing as she thought about it before sighing and rolling off of Rachel.

"Fine," she whined unhappily.

The brunette jumped off the bed, "Come on, it won't be _that_ bad." She chirped, grabbing Quinn's hand and pulling the girl behind her so she followed her out of the room.

* * *

><p>Quinn sat on the porch of Puck's house, enjoying a cigarette as she watched Rachel dancing with Brittany in the backyard happily. The brunette had been right, the game hadn't been <em>that<em> bad. Quinn had simply spent her time watching Rachel as the diva attempted to show off for her.

"Whipped. As. Fuck." The distinct voice of Santana Lopez stated, making Quinn snap out of her trance and turn to find the Latina lifting herself up and sitting next to her.

"Excuse me?" Quinn asked, her eyebrow arched at the other girl. Since when were she and Santana on speaking terms?

"You heard me." Santana stated, turning to smirk at Quinn, "You got another one of those?" she asked, nodding to Quinn's cigarette.

The taller girl reached into her pocket and handed her deck to the Latina who retrieved a lighter from God knows where in her Cheerios uniform and lit it, sighing happily as she took her first drag.

"A school football game _and _a party in one night? How did Rachel manage that?" Santana asked, blowing the smoke out of her mouth expertly.

Quinn shrugged, taking another drag before speaking, "Maybe I wanted to come."

"No way, you're only here because _Rachel's_ here."

"And that's a problem why?"

"Oh, it's not." Santana shook her head, "I mean, how whipped you clearly are _has_ made you seem like less of a badass, but Rachel is your Brittany I guess."

"Right." Quinn murmured, wondering why the hell Santana was acting like they had ever actually spoken.

"You're wondering why I'm talking to you right now, aren't you?"

"Yeah I am, actually."

Santana nodded in understanding before continuing, "Well, Rachel is my Best Friend and it is my duty to make sure that she doesn't get fucked over."

"Shouldn't that be _Rachel's_ business?"

Santana rolled her eyes, "Rachel can hold her own, I know that, but if she gets messed around with she will react the same as any other person and trust me _no one_ wants an unhappy Rachel."

Quinn nodded, "And your point is?"

The Latina sighed, "My point is that if you fuck with Rachel, you fuck with me too."

"Uh huh. Noted." Quinn murmured.

Santana shook her head, not feeling like her message had been received and continued, "What I mean to say is, Rachel likes you right now and fine that's cool with me, you actually seem to make her less uptight. _But_ I know about your reputation. And Rachel doesn't need someone coming around and fucking with her in her senior year. That girl is headed to New York no matter what, a relationship in general this year is a bad idea for her."

Santana took another drag of her cigarette before continueing, staring Quinn down, "I like you, Quinn. I can see us being friends and I am going to embrace this weird but kinda hot relationship you have with Rachel. But the moment you cause trouble for her, you will find out just how it goes down in Lima Heights. No one messes with my girl. Based on how whipped you are I am going to guess this isn't just a game with you and Rachel?"

Quinn nodded, still processing everything Santana was throwing at her.

"That's good. Just know that there isn't a one-foot in, one-foot out with Rachel. She's intense at times and if you guys get crazy into this relationship she _will_ reconsider her dreams to accommodate you. If you ever _let_ her do that, I'll find you."

Usually Quinn would have laughed at such a threat, but something about the Latina had her in slight fear.

"You do realize Rachel and I only _just_ got together, right?" She remarked.

"I know but this thing between you guys has been there for a lot longer. You just need to know." Santana shrugged, "Better you know now than later on."

Quinn narrowed her eyes at the girl before sighing in defeat, "Alright, whatever. Thanks for the, uh… advice. You really don't have anything to worry about."

Santana smiled happily, "Good." The Latina hopped off of the railing, putting out her cigarette, "Now, I'm gonna go gets my mack on with my girl. You may want to check on Rachel, she's looking a little tipsy over there and Hudson is seconds from making a move."

The pink-haired girl looked back over to the yard, finding Rachel giggling drunkenly as she danced in her place and mingled with a group of Cheerios and some of the footballers, Finn among them. Putting out her own cigarette, Quinn jumped off the railing and made her way over.

"Quinn!" Rachel chirped as her girlfriend appeared at her side, standing up to kiss Quinn on the cheek and wrap a hand around her hip comfortably.

"Hey… you okay?" the taller girl asked in concern as she took in the flushed appearance of the diva, noting that she was a lot more intoxicated then she had first assumed.

"Just _peachy_!" Rachel grinned, leaning against Quinn and running her hands through her hair.

"Oh god." Quinn muttered as the brunette hung off of her.

"Have I ever told you how much I love your hair? Because I do, a lot. It's so fun! You know pink is my favourite color right?" Rachel exclaimed.

"You've mentioned it a couple of times."

"Oh! Guys! This is Quinn!" Rachel exclaimed, "I mean, you know that but I'm sure you haven't been formally introduced yet!" Rachel listed off the names of the other kids in the group happily and Quinn nodded in acknowledgement.

"Uh, hi."

"So," Finn started, an arrogant smirk planted firmly on his face, "this is a bit of a weird place for you to show up. I thought you were 'too cool' to hang out with High School kids?"

Quinn clenched her jaw in irritation, Rachel cutting in before she could say anything.

"I convinced her!" the diva grinned, "I'm getting very good at that, actually."

"So you guys _are_ going out?" one of the Cheerios questioned, feeling a lot less intimidated thanks to the presence of a very drunk Rachel.

"_Yep!_" Rachel slurred out proudly, making Quinn laugh slightly at the mess the diva was quickly becoming.

"Called it!" a footballer exclaimed victoriously, grinning as his friend next to him placed some money in his hand.

"Oh my god, you _knew_?" Rachel gushed, turning to look at Quinn, "But… but we went to so much trouble to make sure no one found out!"

The brunette turned back to the group with a look on her face as though she had just been caught out doing something she shouldn't, "We stopped when I met Luke, I _promise_, it wasn't even a thing with emotions back then!"

"Wait, _what_?" Finn sputtered in confusion.

Quinn groaned, "Alright, Rach, lets go before you regret even more in the morning."

"Hold up, this was going on months ago?" Finn fumed.

The pink-haired girl arched an eyebrow, "What does it matter to you?"

"It matters because Rachel let me think I had a chance with her!"

"No she didn't. If she actually had feelings for you she would have acted on them." Quinn replied coolly, placing her hand on the small of Rachel's back.

"Look, as much as I'd love to stay and chat with you, Hudson, I think it's time I take Rachel home." The pink-haired girl drawled, turning to nod at the other students among them, "Nice meeting you."

The footballers and Cheerios muttered their goodbyes, a number of them hugging Rachel before smiling at Quinn in return and going back to their conversation.

"I don't wanna go." Rachel whined, pouting adorably at Quinn before spotting Brittany and Santana across the party and running off in their direction giggling.

Quinn couldn't help but laugh as the small brunette let out a drunken 'Surprise!" and jumped on top of her two Best Friends quickly putting an end to the pair's make out session on the couch, Santana glaring at her and shoving Rachel off of her lap onto the floor.

"San, that hurt!" Rachel whined from the ground with a frown.

"That was the plan." The Latina drawled, unhappy about her Best Friend's interruption.

Remaining upset for only a second, a grin made its way back onto Rachel's face and the brunette jumped back up to sit on Brittany's lap.

"Rach!" Brittany grinned, wrapping her arms around the diva on her lap happily while Santana scowled at the Head Cheerio.

"Brittany come dance with me!" Rachel ordered, making Santana roll her eyes and glare at Quinn as the pink-haired girl came to stand in front of them.

"Can you please reign in your girlfriend so Britts and I can go back to getting our mack on?"

Before Quinn could reply a slightly feminine looking boy who she recognized as Kurt, someone from Rachel's glee club, appeared at her side, holding hands with a darker haired boy.

"Hey, Rachel" Kurt greeted happily, making the giggling brunette turn her attention from Brittany onto him.

"Kurt, Blaine!" Rachel squealed, hopping up and hugging the boys.

"I haven't seen you for so long!" the diva gushed, ruffling up Blaine's perfectly done hair in excitement.

"I know," Blaine grinned, "I've missed you at the Warbler performances."

Rachel grinned at Blaine, she had met the boy and a number of other Dalton students through Luke when they were dating. After finding Blaine working on Luke's car with her Boyfriend one afternoon and quickly discovering he was the Warbler's star she had made sure to make Luke bring her along to a number of their performances. It wasn't long after that until she introduced Kurt to the boy, resulting in their relationship.

The brunette turned to Quinn, bringing the taller girl to stand next to her, "This is Quinn! My Girlfriend!"

Kurt raised an eyebrow at Rachel and looked to Quinn, "Exactly how much has she had to drink?"

Quinn laughed, "Too much."

The boy sighed, "That is _not_ good."

"Why?"

"Because, Luke is here."

Quinn bristled at the mention of the boy's name, "Why is he here?" she asked stiffly.

"He convinced Blaine to let him come so that he could talk to Rachel."

Rachel, who had been caught up in conversation with Blaine, turned to the pair, "Did you say _Luke _was here?"

"Um… yes? I'm so sorry Rachel, he said you were on okay terms and he _really_ wants to talk to you so I thought it would be okay." Kurt stammered out.

The diva looked up at Quinn nervously, noting how tense the taller girl had become and sobering up slightly.

"It's okay." Rachel replied, her eyes not leaving Quinn and waiting for her girlfriend to say something.

"If that douche bag does _anything_ to ruin this party I'm goin' _all_ Lima Heights on his ass." Santana exclaimed from the couch, "And Warbler dude, if you try to sing at any point you will be on the receiving end of a Lopez smack down as well."

Rolling his eyes in annoyance, Kurt sent one final apologetic look Rachel and Quinn's way before leading Blaine off back inside.

"Hey Rachel."

Quinn scowled at the cocky voice and looked over to see Luke walking towards them.

"Oh, I um… Hi Luke." Rachel stammered nervously, unsure of exactly how to act in her drunken state.

"I was wondering if we could talk?" the boys asked, not even acknowledging Quinn standing next to the diva.

"No." Quinn stated calmly, making Santana laugh on couch.

Luke looked over at the pink-haired girl with a glare, "What, do you speak for Rachel now or something?"

Quinn laughed dryly, "No, I don't. But Rachel has had a lot to drink and talking to her about whatever you want to talk about right now isn't going to be worth your time. Talk to her tomorrow or something."

The brunette next to her looked at her Girlfriend in slight surprise at how put together Quinn was acting, nodding in agreement.

"Yes, sorry Luke but can we reschedule? Quinn was about to take me home." Rachel stated.

The boy looked back at Rachel, immediately softening and nodded, "Uh, yeah, sure. Can we talk tomorrow?"

Rachel nodded with a smile, "Sure." With a sigh she looked back to Quinn, "I'm ready to go now."

Holding Rachel's hand in her own, the girls said a quick goodbye to their friends before Quinn led her girlfriend out of the party and out towards her car.

Her playful mood quickly returning, Rachel grinned and stopped at Quinn's car.

"Let's go somewhere!" the brunette suggested.

Quinn laughed, "Where do you want to go?"

The cheerleader thought for a second before finally lighting up as she made a decision.

"Can we go see the sunrise again?" she asked excitedly.

The pink-haired girl grinned at Rachel, finding the brunette's excitement both hilarious and adorable.

"Yeah, sure."

* * *

><p>Quinn and Rachel sat on the grass overlooking the view of Lima in the same position they had been in just months ago. The taller girl couldn't help but smile as she thought of how different it was since the last time she and Rachel were there.<p>

Thankfully Rachel had sobered up on their drive to the look out, she leant against Quinn happily as she began to tire down slightly.

"Franny and I used to watch the sunrise back home." Quinn stated after a while, laughing softly, "She would sneak me out every now to go on some new adventure and afterwards we would drive to the peer and watch the sun rise over the ocean."

Quinn smiled as she thought about how much she had enjoyed those nights. It was nice, to be able to talk about Franny without feeling guilty or wanting to push away the thoughts. She found herself wanting to tell Rachel about her. It was slowly becoming easier and easier to talk about it.

Rachel looked up at her Girlfriend, aware of how much it meant that Quinn was telling her about her sister.

"Where did you live before you came to Lima?" she asked.

Quinn grinned, "California. Hard to imagine with my extreme lack of a tan, isn't it?"

Rachel smiled, "Slightly." She remarked, "California? Wow, Lima must have been a bit of a let down for you then."

The other girl shrugged, "I guess. The move wasn't that bad though, leaving Cali was good for us." Quinn looked down at Rachel with a smile, "A couple of good things came out of it."

Quinn sighed, "I _do_ miss the sunrise there though. I wish you could see it, if you think Lima's is special, you'll love seeing it from the Long Beach port."

Rachel smiled fondly at her girlfriend, "Do you think you'll ever go back there?"

The taller girl's face fell slightly, thinking about actually being back in California with all of the reminders of her sister surrounding her.

"Maybe." She muttered, "I don't know."

"If you wanted to go I would come with you." Rachel stated, "If you wanted me to, I mean."

A smile tugged at the corner of Quinn's lips, "I'd like that."

Rachel brought her head to rest on Quinn's shoulder, closing her eyes peacefully.

Quinn looked down at her tired girlfriend with a smile on her face, resting her head on top of Rachel's and enjoying just having the brunette at her side.

The pair stayed like that for while, neither feeling the need to speak as they leant on one another. Quinn nudged Rachel,

"Rach?"

"Hmm?" the brunette mumbled, her eyes remaining closed.

"The sun's rising."

Rachel's eyes blinked open and she smiled as she watched, the glow of the sun reflecting onto her eyes.

Quinn felt herself become short for air once more as she watched Rachel. The sight of the diva with the rising sun shining onto her was stunning.

Feeling Quinn's eyes on her, Rachel turned to look at her with a curious smile on her face.

"What?" she grinned, "Why the face?"

Quinn shook her head, grinning and leant forward to kiss Rachel softly, moving her lips against Rachel's and cupping the brunette's face in her hands.

Eventually parting, Rachel rested her forehead against Quinn's, her eyes closing once more as she listened to their combined breathing.

"Thank you." Quinn breathed.

"For what?"

"Making feel like there's something here for me. Like I have a chance to be better."

Rachel opened her eyes to look into Quinn's hazel ones, "Quinn there is so much out there for you, you just don't see it because you don't want to. I'm going to make you see it, someday. I promise."

Quinn sighed and pulled Rachel into her, the brunette resting back against her as she sat in between Quinn's legs. The pair looked out at their town for a few more minutes before the taller girl spoke again.

"So, Luke wants to talk to you."

"Hmm," Rachel nodded.

"Are you going to let him?"

The brunette shrugged, "I won't do it if you don't want me to."

Quinn resisted the urge to tell Rachel not to talk to Luke. She'd be lying if she said the idea of the boy even being near Rachel didn't irritate her, but she couldn't tell the brunette what to do.

"It doesn't matter what I want you to do." Quinn muttered, "It's your choice. I trust you, so if you want to talk to him then fine."

Rachel chewed on her bottom lip as she thought.

"I think I should talk to him." She stated, "I mean, I treated him unfairly, he didn't do anything wrong."

"Yeah, I guess."

Rachel played with Quinn's hands as she leant back into the girl.

"It could be good. I might even be able to be friends with him in the future. So long as you're okay with it?"

Quinn nodded despite her hesitations, "Yeah, it's fine. I get it. He was important to you." She smiled slightly, "I still think he's a dick though."

Rachel laughed, "I guess that's fair enough."

"Ready to go home now?" Quinn asked quietly as Rachel began to drift off to sleep.

The brunette nodded slowly and allowed her girlfriend to nudge her up and towards the car, climbing into the passenger seat and settling back into it as Quinn started her car.

By the time the pair finally reached the Berry household Rachel had fallen asleep, mumbling incoherently when Quinn opened up the passenger door and attempted to wake her and making no effort to move from her comfortable position in the car.

"Rach?" Quinn whispered, brushing the hair hanging in front of Rachel's face out of the way softly.

"No." Rachel muttered groggily, burying her head back into the seat of the car.

Quinn chuckled, "Come on, Rach, you just have to walk to your room."

"No." the brunette remarked, her eyes still shut, "Too tired. Carry me."

The taller girl laughed, "I'm not carrying you."

"I'm not moving."

Quinn sighed in defeat, "Fine." She muttered, leaning over to unbuckle Rachel and wrapping the brunette's arms around her neck to support her. Taking in a deep breath, she lifted the diva up and out of the car, kicking the door shut behind her and just managing to lock it before walking up to the house.

The pink-haired girl mentally patted herself on the back when she finally made it to Rachel's room without waking her girlfriend's fathers. Walking over to the brunette's bed, she placed Rachel down carefully and the diva drowsily made her way under her covers.

Quinn smiled down at Rachel, running the back of her hand lightly against the girl's cheek, "I'll see you tomorrow, Rach."

Turning to leave, she felt Rachel's hand reach out to grab hers softly.

"Stay." The brunette mumbled, her hand losing it's grip and falling to only just hold onto Quinn's fingers.

Not being able to find it in herself to deny Rachel of anything, especially when she was being so adorable, Quinn nodded and moved around the bed to climb in behind Rachel.

The cheerleader turned over so she could face Quinn, her eyes opening slightly and smiling at her peacefully.

"I'm happy I have you." Rachel muttered, incapable of saying anything that required much effort in her drowsy state. She had a habit of rambling when she was tired.

Quinn smiled back at her, "I'm happy you have me, too." She replied softly.

Satisfied with Quinn's reply, Rachel grinned and closed her eyes once more, her breathes evening out as she fell asleep.

Quinn scanned Rachel's face, unable to understand how she had found herself in this bed opposite the brunette and wondering what Rachel saw in her that made her think Quinn even slightly deserved it.

She had spent months wanting this, wondering what it would be like to have Rachel in such a way. To be the person the brunette allowed this close, to be wanted by her.

Despite how little sense it made to Quinn, Rachel had chosen her. And she was slowly saving her, making her feel like just maybe she was worth something. The dreams she had stopped allowing herself to have surrounding her future were slowly making their way back into her mind. And for once Quinn felt like she might be able to make them come true.

"I think I love you, Rachel Berry." Quinn stated quietly, her heartbeat quickening as the realization hit her. The pink-haired girl smiled to herself, looking at her sleeping girlfriend, "One day I'll deserve you." She muttered, allowing sleep to finally come over her, thoughts of the brunette sleeping opposite her filling her mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: And there you have it! Another chapter should be up soon as I have three more days of assessment and then I am free from exams and assignments for three months! Hope you enjoyed the chapter, next one you will be seeing plenty of development among their relationship relating to how completely different their lives are. I will try to include some fun Brittana in for a bonus as well. See you next time! As always please review and tell me what you likedhated/want to happen!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Thank you for all the lovely reviews last chapter!**

* * *

><p>Quinn sat underneath the bleachers of the football field, smoking a cigarette as she waited for fourth period to end. Rachel had ordered her to show up to school so that they could present their English assignment. After finding much more entertaining things to do when around each other, the pair had decided on speaking about the easy topic of the importance of Arts within education, which was slightly ironic for Quinn due to her apparent lack of enthusiasm surrounding school in general.<p>

"What are you doing here, _Berry_?" The Mack, a girl who frequented the space underneath the bleachers for a cigarette often, sniped. The brunette was a member of a clique who had named themselves 'The Skanks'. Quinn had only ever really shared casual conversation with the girl, as she did with the few other students who stopped by the bleachers for a smoke during school, but from what she had gathered The Mack was harmless, however like many of the other people who hung around the area she despised students such as Rachel who buried their heads in the High School experience.

Quinn looked up at the sound of her girlfriend's name, finding Rachel in her signature Head Cheerio stance, hands on her hips and staring down The Mack. The pink-haired girl couldn't help but laugh at the picture in front of her. Even out of her element Rachel managed to make it look like she owned the place.

"I'm here to see my Girlfriend." Rachel stated, "Not that that is any of your business."

"You being around here is my business." The Mack remarked, stepping forward in an attempt to intimidate the diva opposite her only to find Rachel remaining firmly in her spot, "How about you go back to your little glee club and sing about your feelings?"

"I assure you, being underneath the bleachers with you is the _last_ place I wish to be. However, Quinn insists on frequenting this area so here I am." Sighing as though bored with the conversation, Rachel took another step forward, "If you'd kindly move out of my way and allow me to see Quinn, I may be able to leave this place before I gain the unfortunate allergy to soap you apparently have."

"_Oh_, princess you might think you're top shit with your cheerleaders but I will _not_ hesitate to kick your ass."

"I invite you to attempt that and we will see who ends up on top." Rachel sniped back, a challenging look on her face. Quinn had forgotten just how sexy Rachel was when she was in Head Cheerio mode, not to mention how intimidating the brunette managed to be considering her small size.

Quinn grinned, figuring now was a good time to intervene, and put out her cigarette before approaching the two girls.

"Quinn!" The Mack squeaked, slightly nervous about whether the pink-haired girl had heard the threats directed at her girlfriend.

Quinn rolled her eyes, walking past the brunette and approaching Rachel with an eyebrow raised.

"May I help you?" she questioned with a smirk on her face as she noticed Rachel's irritated expression still present.

"Yes. You may." Rachel stated, turning on her heel dramatically and strutting off around the side of the bleachers.

Quinn laughed lowly, ignoring The Mack and heading off in Rachel's direction, finding her girlfriend leaning up against the fence around the corner.

"What?" Rachel asked through a smile as Quinn grinned at her, coming to lean forward on the fence and placing her arms on either side of the brunette's head, trapping her between them.

"You know, you _really_ shouldn't be coming back here." Quinn smiled as she looked down at the flustered diva, "You're lucky it was just The Mack, they don't exactly take to people like the Head Cheerio."

Rachel glared up at her girlfriend, "Well if you would simply start caring for your health and give up smoking I wouldn't _have_ to come back here to find you." The brunette huffed angrily, "Besides, I participate in a grueling training session almost every afternoon that involves multiple exercises to increase one's strength. The Mack couldn't hurt me even if she tried."

The pink-haired girl laughed, "Well then, la-de-da." She muttered, placing a soft kiss on Rachel's neck.

"So, why am I in trouble?" Quinn questioned as she moved back to look at her girlfriend.

The brunette's eyes fluttered open and she shook her head, attempting to clear her brain. Quinn really needed to stop with the spontaneous kisses, it made her lose her train of thought.

"Uh, what makes you think you're in trouble?" Rachel asked.

Quinn smirked down at the girl, "Well you did come over here on a mission, didn't you?"

Rachel nodded, remembering why she had went looking for the taller girl and smiled sweetly, wrapping her arms around the back of Quinn's neck.

"_Well_, Thanksgiving break is this week." The brunette stated, moving her hand to push Quinn's fringe out of her eyes, laughing when the taller girl attempted to blow it out of the way.

"I'm aware…" Quinn trailed off with an adorable smile, bringing her arms down to wrap comfortably around Rachel's waist.

"What will you be doing for it?"

Quinn sighed in thought before taking a deep breath.

"Well_._ I was _hoping_ that I could take you out on Wednesday, and then sleep off my Thanksgiving meal all of Friday. Preferably with you around." The taller girl stated happily.

Rachel grinned up at her, "What about Thanksgiving _Day_?"

Quinn shrugged, "I don't know. The Fabrays don't exactly have the most memorable Thanksgivings. Dad will no doubt have some of his business partners over and I'll be given my food and sent away to avoid them seeing the 'rebellious teenager'."

The pink-haired girl chuckled as she saw Rachel's worried expression, "Rach, seriously don't look at me like that. It's fine. We just… prefer to avoid embracing family holidays after everything. It's how we work. We're not exactly the most functional family if you hadn't noticed."

Rachel sighed, unable to help being upset for Quinn's home life, "That doesn't mean it's okay."

The taller girl shrugged, "It's what it is."

Quinn's eyebrows furrowed as she looked down at Rachel, annoyed at herself for putting a damper on the mood.

"Hey, come on. It's fine." Quinn smiled, "Why did you want to know about Thanksgiving?"

Taking the pink-haired girl's bait to bring them off of the topic, Rachel smiled back up at her.

"I was wondering if you would like to experience a Thanksgiving at The Berry's?" she asked, slightly nervous about asking the question.

"I mean, you don't have to if you wish to spend it with your family." The brunette muttered awkwardly, "You could even invite your parents if you want. It's usually a fairly big occasion I mean, Santana and Brittany will be there with their family's along with a number of other close friends."

Quinn laughed at the diva's nervous rant, "Rach, calm down."

Rachel cringed slightly, realizing how much of a wreck she was acting.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

The taller girl grinned down at her girlfriend, "That would actually be amazing." She stated, placing a quick kiss to her lips, "Your parents won't mind?"

Rachel laughed, shaking her head, "Trust me, they'll just be happy it's you with me and not Luke. For some reason they didn't take to the rich, Dalton boy, yet they adore the street racer with pink hair."

"That's clearly because of my charm." Quinn stated with a smirk.

The brunette shook her head as she laughed at the taller girl, "I actually think it was due to how nervous you got when Daddy caught us making out the other night. He liked the idea that he could scare you if he wished."

Quinn's couldn't help but feel embarrassed at the memory, "God. I _really_ didn't want to meet your parents like that."

Rachel shrugged happily, "Oh well, it ended up being beneficial for you anyway."

The taller girl sighed as the bell rang, scrunching her nose up in annoyance as she realized that their English speech was next period.

"Ready to act as though you actually care about the schooling system and get us an A?" Rachel asked with a smile.

Quinn groaned, "You do realize how completely stupid it is for _me_ to be giving a speech like that, right?"

"Well, if you had actually spent our assigment meetings thinking up an idea you wished to speak about instead of distracting me, you would have a speech you would enjoy giving." The brunette stated matter-of-factedly.

Quinn shrugged, "You didn't seem to be that bothered with my distractions."

The diva rolled her eyes, "Whatever, come on. The sooner we do it the better."

"I couldn't agree more." The taller girl remarked with a smirk, looking Rachel up and down suggestively.

"Oh my god you _know_ I didn't mean it in that way." Rachel groaned.

Quinn sighed, "I hate English."

"Come on," the brunette urged, moving out of Quinn's hold and turning to face her a few feet away, "If you do well then you might just get a reward."

With that the cheerleader strutted off, swinging her hips more so than usual.

Quinn groaned in defeat before pushing off of the fence and running to catch up with Rachel.

* * *

><p>Quinn fiddled with her hands nervously as she walked into her kitchen, sitting down at the island and smiling at her mother when Judy looked up from her cooking.<p>

"Quinn!" Judy exclaimed happily, "You're not spending the day at Rachel's?"

Quinn shook her head, "I'm going over to see her later, I just need to do some things first." She muttered, frowning to herself as she looked down at her hands once more.

"Hunny what on earth do you need to do? It's your first day of Thanksgiving break! Go and see Rachel!"

The pink-haired girl couldn't help but laugh softly at her mother's enthusiasm. Her relationship with Rachel and Judy's adoration of the diva had definitely made them somewhat closer.

"I actually was wondering if you could help me with something." Quinn murmured, "Um, Rachel invited me to her family's Thanksgiving thing tomorrow and I'd like to go, I mean, if you're okay with me not being here."

Judy grinned, "Oh that's wonderful! No, you should go, spend some time with Rachel." Her mother stated happily, "Besides, we both know your father will most likely just be having some business partners over."

Quinn smiled back at her, "Thanks, Mom."

"It's perfectly fine. Now, what did you want my help for?"

Quinn chewed on her bottom lip anxiously, "Well, it's kind of a big thing and everyone is going to be dressed up and I want to look good for Rachel…" the pink-haired girl sighed, "I want to make a good impression on her Dads. So, I was wondering if you could maybe help me find something to wear for tomorrow?"

Judy grinned at her daughter, making the girl groan.

"Oh god, Mom don't get all emotional on me."

"Quinnie!" Judy exclaimed happily, "You want to look nice for Rachel and her parents? That's adorable!"

"Please, Mom…" Quinn muttered, embarrassed.

Judy smiled at her daughter, "Okay, okay. Except I'm so proud of you, hunny! Don't worry, we'll find you something gorgeous to wear."

Quinn sighed, "Thanks, Mom." She mumbled, "It means a lot."

Judy grinned, overwhelmed by the sudden reaapearance of the Quinn that used to come to her for such things. It had been years since her daughter had made a move to have even a slightly meaningful conversation with her. Coming to her for advice on what to wear to her girlfriend's Thanksgiving? As little as it might have seemed to others, it was a huge leap forward compared to where their relationship had been at only months ago.

* * *

><p>"Okay, I think this one is good." Quinn called to her mother from the changing room of the store they had been searching for a dress in.<p>

"Oh, good! Come out and show me!" came Judy's excited voice.

Quinn sighed, opening the changing room door and stepping out for her mother to see. She had chosen a fairly simply knee-length, white dress and out of the other clothes she had tried on their shopping trip, it was definitely Quinn's favourite.

"What do you think?" the pink-haired girl asked awkwardly, feeling weird being in a dress again. It had become a rare occasion for Quinn to find herself in such innocent attire.

Judy grinned at her daughter, feeling herself become slightly teary at the sight.

"Oh god, Mom _please_ don't cry this really isn't a big deal." Quinn groaned in embrassment.

"But Quinnie you look so pretty!" Judy gushed, "I can't help it, it's been so long since you last let me help you with these things!"

Quinn blushed, "So, it looks okay?"

"Rachel will love it." Judy smiled, "You look gorgeous."

Fiddling with her hands, Quinn attempted to hold back the slight smile creeping it's way onto her face, "Thanks, Mom."

Once the pair had purchased the dress, Judy decided to take Quinn to lunch, enjoying spending the day with her daughter.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" Judy asked as she ate her salad.

Quinn nodded, running her hands through her hair, "Yeah, kinda. I just want Rachel's Dads to think I'm good enough for her."

Judy smiled at her daughter, "I'm sure they'll love you."

The pink-haired girl let out a deep breath, "I hope so."

Judy looked at Quinn curiously as her daughter ate her lunch.

"Rachel means a lot to you, doesn't she?"

Quinn blushed slightly, looking down at her plate awkwardly, "Uh, yeah. She does."

Judy grinned at her embarrassed daughter, "I'm happy you found her." She stated.

The pink-haired girl looked up and Judy continued.

"It's been a long time since I've seen you so happy." She remarked, "It's nice spending time with you again."

Quinn smiled at her Mom, feeling guilty for shutting her out for so long. Like her father, Quinn had refused to even acknowledge her sister's death, barely communicating with her family outside of simple greetings. She'd never thought about how it must have affected her mother. Judy hadn't lost just Franny in that accident, she'd lost Quinn as well.

"I'm sorry for not being around for so long." Quinn replied, "It was just hard, to act like we were a family without Franny."

Judy nodded, "I know." She smiled, "At least you're here now."

Wiping her teary eyes, Judy stood up, "Okay, are we ready for your haircut?"

"Wait, what?" Quinn asked as she stood.

"Quinnie you don't seriously think I am going to allow you to wear that dress to Rachel's with your hair that much of a mess? You've been pushing that fringe out of your face all day."

Quinn sighed, "Fine. But the pink is staying."

Judy laughed, "Of course. I might have to ask Rachel to persuade you otherwise soon."

"Good luck with that." Quinn grinned, "Pink's her favourite color."

* * *

><p>That afternoon Quinn sat at the kitchen island, watching as her mother cooked and waiting for Rachel to arrive at hers so that she could leave for her date with the brunette.<p>

"Judy!" came Russel Fabray's gruff voice, the man appearing around the corner soon after with his usual stern look on his face.

"Hello, Father." Quinn chirped sarcastically, rolling her eyes at Russel's complete lack of acknowledgement of his daughter.

"Quinn." Russel muttered in greeting.

Quinn laughed at her father's attitude, returning to the apple she had been eating and choosing to remain silent.

"I thought I should mention that I will be out of town tomorrow for business." Russel stated.

Quinn frowned as she saw the dissapointment register on her mother's face.

"But that's Thanksgiving." The pink-haired girl stated, "You're not even going to take Mom with you?"

Russel eyed his daughter in annoyance, "I will be taking part in business. Your mother will be fine here, I'm sure she can handle a simple holiday without me here."

Quinn glared at him, "It doesn't matter if she can handle it, you shouldn't be working on Thanksgiving."

"Quinn, it's fine." Judy remarked, knowing exactly how bad fights between the pair could get.

The pink-haired girl let out a low growl, ignoring her father who was eyeing her.

"Well. Now that that's sorted." Russel muttered, "I'm going out to dinner with one of the partners. I'll be back late, don't wait up."

Judy nodded, "Okay, Hun. I'll see you tomorrow before you leave?"

Russel grunted in response before exiting the kitchen, the sound of the front door closing eventually echoing through the house.

Quinn looked up at her mother, angrily "Okay seriously, he is getting worse." She stated.

"You know how he is," Judy sighed, "Some days are just harder for him."

Quinn scoffed, "I get that but he acts like being around us is the worst scenario possible."

Judy shrugged, "It's a fragile situation, Quinnie. He'll come around soon enough."

The pink-haired girl sighed in defeat, "Well I'm not going to Rachel's then."

"Quinn you can't not go simply because of me." Judy replied, "You've been so excited for it! I will be fine at home. Besides, you can't let Rachel down now."

Quinn chewed on her bottom lip in thought, "Fine. But you should come with me to Rachel's." she suggested, "I'm not leaving you here by yourself on Thanksgiving."

Judy thought about the offer, "I wouldn't want to be a hassle for Rachel's fathers."

"Trust me, if they are anything like Rachel, they really won't mind. Rachel said I could bring you and Dad if I wanted anyway. I'll ask her when she gets here. It'll be fine."

Judy smiled at her daughter happily, "Okay, I suppose that could be a fun way to spend Thanksgiving." The older woman's face brightened up suddenly, "Oh! I can make a pie to bring!"

Quinn laughed at her mother's enthusiasm, "Perfect, they'll love it."

* * *

><p>Quinn pulled on the bottom of her dress awkwardly as she stood at the side gate of the Berry's house, preparing herself to enter the backyard where cheerful music could be heard playing. She hadn't felt this much like her younger self in a long time.<p>

Dressed in her new, white dress with a fresh haircut and her mother's apple pie gripped tightly in her hands, Quinn chewed nervously on her bottom lip.

"Quinnie?" Judy questioned from her daughter's side, "Are we going to be walking into the event any time soon?"

Quinn glanced at her mother before looking back down at the pie in her hands, a frown on her face as she attempted to calm herself.

"Yeah. Just give me a second." The pink-haired girl muttered.

Judy couldn't help but grin at her daughter, amused by how nervous Quinn was over such a little thing. Rachel was the first person she had come across to be able to evoke such a reaction among the girl.

"Quinn, you look gorgeous and Rachel's fathers already like you." Judy smiled, "You have nothing to be nervous about. Now, lets get back there before Rachel starts to think that you've stood her up."

Quinn's eyes widened comically, "How late are we? Oh god what if her Dads think it's rude showing up late."

Judy rolled her eyes, opening up the gate and nudging her daughter forward.

The pink-haired girl groaned as she began to walk into the backyard, hating herself for being so nervous.

Walking along the grass, the pair were faced with a fairly large number of about twenty or so people all chatting amongst themselves in the yard.

"Quinn!"

Quinn looked up at the sound of her name, finding Hiram and Leroy Berry walking up to her with smiles on their faces.

"You look lovely." Hiram complimented, "I love your dress!"

Quinn smiled back at the shorter man, "Thanks."

"It's nice to see you again, Quinn." Leroy nodded.

"You too." Quinn replied nervously, "Um, this is my mother."

Judy grinned at the two men, shaking their hands, "Judy." she said in introduction, "Thank you for allowing me to tag along with Quinn today." She chirped happily.

Hiram smiled back at the woman, "It's perfectly fine! We always have room for another person."

"I love your home." Judy remarked, looking around the large yard curiously.

"Thank you!" Hiram replied happily, proud of his efforts for the party, "Would you like a tour of the place?"

Judy nodded happily, allowing Hiram to lead her off into the house and saying a quick goodbye to Quinn and Leroy.

Quinn felt her stomach do multiple flips; trust her mother to leave her stranded with the most intimidating of the Berry men.

Leroy eyed Quinn, "So, Quinn…" He started, "What are your intentions with Rachel?"

The pink-haired girl's eyes widened and she felt herself get flustered as she attempted to stutter out a response.

Losing his stern composure, Leroy grinned and laughed softly, "It's okay, Quinn. I was joking, I'm not _that_ much of a protective father."

"Oh." Quinn muttered, laughing awkwardly.

The tall man couldn't help but find Quinn's fear of him amusing and straightened up once more, "However if you _do_ do anything to hurt her or pressure her into things then I _will_ have to play the protective father role."

Quinn smiled at him nervously, knowing the man was only half-joking.

"I promise you have nothing to worry about." She replied firmly, making Leroy smile happily at the answer.

"Okay, then." Leroy grinned, "Well, I will let you spend some time with Rachel now. She should be with the other kids near the pool."

Quinn nodded her thanks to Leroy, "Oh, um, Mom made this as a thank you for inviting us." she stated, handing the pie over to the man.

Leroy smiled, "I have a feeling your mother is going to be my husband's new Best Friend by the end of the day."

Laughing, the man walked off, leaving Quinn to search for her girlfriend.

Walking further into the party, Quinn approached the pool area, finding Rachel laughing with Santana on the grass as Brittany performed a hilarious looking dance for them.

Feeling a pair of eyes on her, Rachel looked around, grinning when she saw Quinn standing there.

The brunette jumped up happily, pausing as she took in Quinn's appearance. The pink-haired girl looked extremely different to the girlfriend Rachel was used to seeing, significantly lacking her 'rebel' attire and instead resembling the younger Quinn found in the photo's Judy had shown Rachel weeks ago.

Rachel grinned at her girlfriend, approaching her and wrapping her arms around her neck, placing a quick peck on her lips.

"You're looking very innocent today." Rachel stated through a smile, looking over the taller girl.

Quinn laughed, "I wanted to make a good second impression on your Dads."

"Well you look amazing." The diva replied, placing another kiss on Quinn's lips.

Quinn grinned at her girlfriend, taking in the shorter girl's appearance. Rachel was dressed in a loose, knee-length blue dress with her brown hair curled prettily to fall on her shoulders.

"And you look gorgeous." The pink-haired girl stated.

"Hey! Fabray! Stop disgusting me with you guys' PDA and get a room!" Santana called from her spot on the grass.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Like you can talk, San." The brunette replied.

"Hey, Quinn!" Brittany greeted happily.

Quinn smiled at the blonde, "Hey Britt." She replied before nodding at the Latina next to Brittany in greeting.

Rachel grinned mischievously up at her girlfriend, "So, we have some time to kill before dinner…"

The taller girl smirked at her, "Oh yeah? What do you suggest we do to kill that time?"

"I've got a few ideas…"

* * *

><p>Rachel gasped as Quinn pushed her up against her closed bedroom door, gripping the taller girl's hair as Quinn placed kisses along her collarbone.<p>

Pulling at her girlfriend's hair to make her lift her head up Rachel brought her lips to Quinn's, her tongue quickly gaining access to her mouth and battling with the other girl's.

Moving forward, Rachel led Quinn backwards, the taller girl's legs eventually hitting the diva's bed and causing her to fall back onto it. Running her hands through her hair Rachel crawled onto the bed and straddled Quinn, leaning down to suck on her girlfriend's neck enticingly.

Quinn moaned at the sensation, her hands brushing up and down Rachel's thighs absentmindedly.

"Fuck I love you in this dress." Quinn breathed as Rachel pulled back with a smirk on her face.

The brunette grinned as she lifted the dress over her head, revealing navy blue lingerie that fitted her body perfectly.

"Holy fuck. Actually, I love you out of that dress more." Quinn groaned before sitting up and pushing Rachel lightly back down onto the bed.

Quinn relieved herself of her dress and returned to Rachel, causing the brunette to moan as her thigh came into contact with her core.

At that moment a loud knock came from the other side of Rachel's door, causing the pair to groan in frustration.

"Rachel?"

Quinn bristled, immediately recognizing Luke's voice and Rachel looked up at her girl apologetically.

"Um, yeah?" Rachel called back, remaining in her place underneath Quinn.

"Can I come in? Santana said you were up here."

Rachel swore under her breath, taking note to pay Santana back when she got an opportunity next. The Latina got too much joy from other people's torture.

Quinn looked down at Rachel, shaking her head and mouthing a 'no' to her girlfriend.

"I can't just leave him down stairs with Santana and Britt!" Rachel exclaimed in a whisper.

"Uh, _yeah_, you can." Quinn muttered back, "What's he even doing here, anyway?"

"I said he could stop by." Rachel whispered, "Remember? We're trying the whole friends thing now?"

Quinn scowled at the idea and looked back at the closed door.

"Rachel's kind of preoccupied right now!" she called, "Come back later, we're going to be a while."

Rachel gasped in shock, glaring at Quinn and hitting the taller girl.

"_Ow!_" Quinn exclaimed, rolling off of Rachel in defeat.

"… Rachel?" Luke asked, a hint of discomfort and irritation present in his voice.

Rachel sighed, "Yep! One second, Luke. I'll be out soon."

"Okay, I'll wait downstairs." Luke replied.

Quinn waited until the sound of Luke walking down the stairs was heard.

"Yeah, I already hate this whole 'I wanna be friends with my ex-boyfriend who hates my current girlfriend!' thing."

Rachel sighed, "I didn't think he would actually come."

Quinn scoffed, "_Really?_ He would never give up an opportunity to try and show me up."

"He wants to be my friend, Quinn. He has nothing against you."

Quinn gaped, "Are you kidding me? The guy is president of the 'I Hate Quinn Fabray' club!"

"No he isn't." Rachel replied, "I spoke to him about it and he really just wants to be my friend. He was just upset about everything for a while, he even said he would like to get to know you better."

"Well we know _that__'__s_ gonna be a load of bull." Quinn muttered.

Rachel sighed, "Quinn, can you please just try and be civil towards him for me? Just give it a try."

Quinn looked at Rachel, cursing the brunette for having such big, emotional eyes, and groaned in defeat.

"Fine." She sighed, "Whatever. I'll try and tolerate him."

The diva smiled at her girlfriend, leaning over and kissing her softly, "Thank you."

* * *

><p>When the girls returned to the Berry's backyard Luke immediately attached himself to Rachel's side, causing an irritated Quinn to walk over and sit next to Santana after having the boy effectively push her out of conversation.<p>

"Have a nice quickie?" Santana asked through a smirk.

Quinn glared at the Latina, "I was having a great time until you sent Luke up there."

Santana laughed, "Oh yeah, god I'm hilarious. Did he walk in on you guys?"

"No. Except even after he knew I was in the room with Rachel he wouldn't just settle for waiting to see her."

The Latina let out a slow whistle, "Something tells me he's gonna be a bit of a problem for you."

"You think?" Quinn replied sarcastically, "Where's Brittany?"

Santana nodded in a direction and Quinn looked over to see Brittany entertaining one of the guest's kids.

"It's weird that you guys work." Quinn stated absentmindedly as she watched Brittany fuss over the little boy.

Santana shrugged, "I dunno, she balances me out. It's more weird that she actually thinks I'm good enough for her."

Quinn nodded sympathetically, "Yeah, I know how _that_ feels."

The Latina looked at the taller girl curiously, "Care to share?"

Quinn ran her hand through her hair in frustration, "I dunno, I just can't help being kinda freaked that Rach will realize she deserves better than me and just drop me one day. I think that's why the Luke thing annoys me so much."

"Yeah, that and he's also a douche." Santana replied, making Quinn laugh.

"That too."

The pair remained silent for a while, looking on as Rachel and Luke spoke to one another, the diva seeming a lot less into the conversation than the boy and casting multiple apologetic glances Quinn's way.

Santana turned back to look at Quinn, "You don't need to be so freaked." She stated, "You mean more to Rachel than you think. I mean, it's obvious that she would prefer to be with you right now than speaking to that dick. Just don't let him get in between you guys."

"Thanks, Santana." Quinn muttered.

The Latina nodded, "Anytime, Fabray." Santana grinned as Brittany started to beckon her over, "Time for me to go and act like kids don't freak me out. I'll see you later."

Quinn laughed as Santana ran over to Brittany, the brunette grinning as she participated in whatever game her girlfriend had made up to entertain the boy.

The pink-haired girl stood up and made her way over to Rachel, wrapping her arms around the brunette and sending a warning glance at Luke.

"I think everyone's getting ready to eat." She murmured, burrowing her head into the crook of Rachel's neck, "Wanna go get a seat?"

Rachel nodded happily, forgetting about Luke's presence and placing a quick kiss on Quinn's cheek before grabbing her hand and leading her over to the table.

Quinn couldn't help but send a cocky smirk in Luke's direction during the dinner as Rachel continued to direct most of her attention towards Quinn, participating half-heartedly in the conversations Luke attempted to initiate surrounding Dalton and his car.

After dinner, the guests went back to mingling amongst one another in the backyard and eventually began to go leave. Santana and Brittany had disappeared, probably back to one of their houses, the moment they had finished with a quick goodbye and a few giggles.

Rachel had gone inside the house to help her Dad with the clearing of the table, insisting to Quinn that as a guest her girlfriend should not be taking part in the clean up.

What the brunette hadn't realized about leaving Quinn outside was that she was leaving Quinn outside… with Luke.

Quinn and Luke stood opposite each other, both glaring and making stubborn conversation.

"You know I'm gonna be with her again, right?" Luke questioned cockily.

Quinn bristled, "Really? Because I'm pretty sure she finds you boring as fuck and is kinda happy being with me right now."

Luke scowled at Quinn, "She might be happy with you right now but she'll get tired of you." The boy smirked, "I mean, who wants to be with some deadbeat who is the reason their sister died?"

The pink-haired girl paled, feeling as though she had been punched in the stomach.

"What did you just say?" she bit out.

Luke couldn't know about that, he hardly even knew Quinn.

Luke smirked at her, "What, you thought I would just let you steal Rachel from me?" he questioned, "Have you told her about everything?"

Quinn glared at the boy, "You don't know anything about me."

"Oh yeah?" Luke grinned evilly, "Well how's the recovery going? I've heard heroin addiction can be a bitch to get over."

Quinn's fists clenched in anger, "How the fuck do you know about that?"

Luke laughed at her, "I know some people who came across you once upon a time." He smiled, "How's Madison been? Heard any news about her lately? Because guess what? I have."

The pink-haired girl felt her stomach do an uncomfortable somersault.

"You know Madison?"

Luke grinned, knowing he was getting exactly what he wanted.

"Not really. I've heard about all the stories though. Apparently she's planning on taking a trip to Lima soon." The boy looked back at the house to check if Rachel was coming before turning back to Quinn, "So, does Rachel know about _her_? Because something tells me she won't take too kindly to knowing that Madison is gonna be around you."

"Fuck you." Quinn bit out, "Rachel knows enough. Madison doesn't even mean anything."

Luke smirked at the girl, "We'll see." He murmured cockily.

At that moment Rachel made her way back over to the pair.

"Hey, Rach, I've got to go." Luke stated, falling back into his 'golden Dalton boy' image and smiling that annoying smile at her, "I'll see you later, okay?"

Rachel nodded, hugging Luke goodbye, "Okay, Luke. See you around."

After Luke had walked off, Rachel turned to look at a worried Quinn.

"Are you okay?" the brunette asked.

Quinn chewed on her bottom lip, frustrated with herself for ever allowing herself to get into a situation like that and freaking out about the possibility of Luke telling Rachel before she got to tell her.

The pink-haired girl took a deep breath, calming her nerves. It was Thanksgiving. She would tell Rachel another time. Now was the time to be happy with her girlfriend, Luke wasn't about to go and spill to Rachel immediately. Quinn had time.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Quinn lied, attempting to smile reassuringly at her girlfriend.

Rachel eyed the taller girl suspiciously, not buying her reply.

"Did you and Luke fight?" she asked.

Quinn shrugged, "Not really. But he made it clear that he still wants you back."

Rachel sighed, "I could tell."

The diva reached down to link Quinn's hands with hers, "It really doesn't matter though." She murmured, "I'm not interested in him. I just want you."

"Are you sure that's what you want though?" Quinn questioned.

"Quinn why are you even asking that?" Rachel replied, "I want you. If I didn't why do you think I would have went through all of that trouble? Quinn, you may not want to believe it but you are the person I want to be with. I'm not planning on getting out of this relationship anytime soon."

Quinn smiled down at the brunette, "Alright." She muttered, leaning down to place a soft kiss on Rachel's lips.

Needing more, the diva wrapped her arms around the back of Quinn's neck, deepening the kiss.

Pulling away reluctantly, Quinn groaned, "Not here."

Rachel frowned adorably, "But everyone has gone home now." She stated, looking around at the empty backyard.

Quinn laughed, "Yeah except my Mom and your dads are inside the house. And I'm not sure whether I could stop once we start after Luke interrupted us earlier. I really don't need your dads seeing me in a comprising position again."

"They won't see." Rachel muttered, leaning up and nibbling on Quinn's neck seductively.

The brunette brought her hands to run up and down Quinn's toned stomach lightly as she captured her girlfriend's lips between hers.

Quinn moaned into the kiss, her hands eventually attempting to grab at anything they could.

"No." Quinn muttered, half-heartedly attempting to pull away from Rachel only to be extremely unsuccessful and resume kissing her.

Rachel giggled victoriously as Quinn lifted her up by her thighs and started to walk them towards something.

The diva brought her lips down to bite on Quinn's neck lightly, her tongue running over the skin to soothe it.

"Oh my god." Quinn groaned, "Do you plan on stopping and saving me from the inevitable hell your dads will put me through it they find us any time soon?"

Rachel shook her head, "You don't need their trust." She mumbled before going back to her mission of placing kisses up and down Quinn's neck.

Quinn laughed, "Yes I do." she muttered, "So you're not gonna stop attempting to seduce me?"

The diva smirked, shaking her head and pulling Quinn in for another kiss.

Before she knew it Rachel found herself crashing into freezing cold water.

The diva screamed in shock from the temperature of the pool, splashing around until she gained her footing and glaring at Quinn who had followed her into the water and was currently unable to stop laughing at her girlfriend.

"What was that for?" Rachel exclaimed.

"You needed to cool off." Quinn replied with a smirk, her pink hair hanging down in front of her face, "Think of this as payback for making me stop when Luke came upstairs this afternoon."

Rachel let out a frustrated breath of air, "You're lucky I find you charming." she muttered, swimming back to Quinn and wrapping her legs around the girl's waist as she held her close, burrowing her head into the crook of the taller girl's neck.

Floating over to the edge of the pool, Quinn leant back against the wall, supporting Rachel in her arms and enjoying the quiet sounds of their combined breathing and the water lapping against the sides of the pool.

The brunette pulled back slightly to look at Quinn and grin adorably at her, "Can you stay over tonight?"

Quinn grinned back at her, "Sure. Except your dads might have a problem with that."

Rachel thought for a couple of seconds.

"Stay in the spare bedroom and they'll be fine with it."

Quinn arched an eyebrow, "Is 'stay in the spare bedroom' code for, sneak into my room?"

Rachel laughed, "Well of course."

The pink-haired girl grinned at the cheerleader in her arms, thinking that despite the Luke thing, it had been the best Thanksgiving she had had since Franny.

As they settled into a peaceful silence, Quinn's conversation with Luke plagued her mind.

He knew about everything she had wanted to keep from Rachel and was ready to use it against her. How did he even know all of that stuff? Quinn would just have to tell Rachel everything about her past before Luke beat her to it.

Out of everything one piece of information was stuck in her mind.

Madison was coming back. What was her being back in Lima going to mean for Quinn's relationship with Rachel? Madison always got what she wanted. And if she was coming back to Lima, she would want Quinn.

Quinn's stomach turned at the thought of the girl coming back into her life.

She had moved on from that point in her life, she was getting better thanks to Rachel. And now Madison was going to waltz back in and risk ruining everything. Madison was an embodiment of everything that was wrong with Quinn's life after Franny's death.

"Quinn?" Rachel murmured, "What's wrong?"

Breaking out of her thoughts, Quinn looked back down at the diva and smiled at her.

"Nothing." she replied.

Rachel frowned at her girlfriend, "Quinn. I know something's up. What's going on?"

Quinn chewed on her bottom lip, putting off telling Rachel wouldn't do any good. She could find out from Luke at any time or worse, Madison could show up before Quinn tells her.

The pink-haired girl sighed, "I need to tell you something."

"What?" Rachel questioned, worry reflected clearly in her eyes.

Quinn took a deep breath, preparing herself to tell the diva.

"I didn't tell you exactly _what_ things I did when I was dealing with Franny's death. I didn't mean to hide it from you I just, I don't want you to know that side of me."

Rachel's eyebrows furrowed and she nodded in understanding, "Okay?"

"When Franny died, I was kind of just looking for anything to make me forget. I didn't want to have to deal with reality anymore and while I was out doing whatever stupid thing I could think of, I met this girl called Madison."

Quinn looked at Rachel who remained silent, signaling for her to continue.

The taller girl sighed, readjusting her hold on Rachel to a more comfortable one.

"Madison was kind of... off the rails." she muttered, "She was everything I was looking for at that moment. She offered me a way to forget. So, I began meeting up with her and she introduced me to a lot of things I should never have had around me."

Rachel looked at her girlfriend, a slight fear in her eyes, "What did you do?" she asked quietly.

Quinn chuckled nervously, her throat closing up slightly.

"It started with pretty tame things like weed and drinking but then one night she pulled out some new stuff. Heroin." Quinn observed Rachel, hating herself when she saw how upset she had made her.

Looking off to the side, she continued, "After that I stayed on the stuff. Madison and I got together and it was kind of this big downward spiral. Then one day Mads just up and left without even explaining anything. I was already pretty addicted to the stuff but I guess when she left I got even worse. She was one of the worst things that happened to me." Quinn sighed, "Eventually Tyson came along and cleaned me up, it took a while and it's still hard at times to not just turn to the drugs again but I'm better. As good as someone who used to be addicted can be, I guess."

Rachel felt her stomach turn uncomfortably, "Why didn't you tell me about any of this?"

Quinn shrugged, "I was a different person with Madison. I was a complete wreck. I didn't want you to know about that side of me. But, somehow Luke knows and threatened to tell you about it. You deserve to know anyway, though." the taller girl sighed, pulling away from Rachel slightly.

"I get it if you need time." she murmured, "I mean, you didn't know you were signing up for a dead beat drug addict when you started going out with me."

Rachel shook her head, pulling Quinn back to her, "Quinn this doesn't change anything." she stated firmly, cupping Quinn's face between her hands.

"You're not that person anymore. It is an important thing in your past but that doesn't mean it has to define you. I want to be with you. Why are you always so quick to think I want to leave you?"

"I just don't feel like I deserve you." Quinn muttered.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Quinn. You deserve me more than anyone else. And I'm not going to break up with you because of your past. The Quinn Fabray I know is passionate and funny, and protective and a closet romantic and is so much more than what she lets herself think she is. That's my girlfriend. Not the person you were two years ago. I want to be with _you_. The person you used to be doesn't change anything."

Quinn smiled down at the diva, leaning in to kiss her softly. Pulling away and resting her forehead against Rachel's, Quinn smiled and shook her head in disbelief.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're amazing, Rachel Berry?" she asked.

Rachel grinned at her girlfriend, "A couple of times."

The taller girl laughed and stuck her tongue out playfully at the diva before settling down again.

"Luke said that Madison is coming back here." Quinn stated quietly, "I don't know if he was just trying to get me angry or telling the truth."

Rachel paused, silence filling the air as she thought about what could happen if the girl did show up in Lima.

The brunette let out a breath and nodded her head, "If she does then whatever. It doesn't matter. She'll only come between us if we let her."

Quinn smiled at the cheerleader, "Yeah, you're right. We'll be fine."

Rachel leant in to place a kiss on Quinn's neck, "I may kick her ass if she ever approaches me, though."

Laughing at Rachel and noticing the diva shivering slightly, Quinn sighed, "Come on, lets get inside before we both end up getting sick and you can't kick _anyone's_ ass."

"That." Rachel piped up, "Would be your fault."

"Hey, you're the one who was trying to seduce me. I was simply ensuring that your fathers would allow me to see you again after the night."

Rachel pouted and hopped up out of the pool, pulling off her soaked dress and winking at her girlfriend as Quinn ogled her navy blue lingerie.

"I'm rather tired." the brunette teased, faking a yawn, "Maybe you should just sleep in the spare bedroom for real tonight."

Gaping Quinn shook her head, "Nup. Not happening. I'll see you in your room in exactly thirty minutes."

Rachel laughed at her girlfriend, "You're lucky I find your possessive side attractive." she drawled, smirking at Quinn and wrapping a towel around herself before walking back inside.

Quinn grinned to herself, more sure then ever that no matter what, she wouldn't let Madison hurt her relationship with the brunette.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So there you have it! Hope you enjoyed and as always please review and tell me what you thought! I'm on holiday in NY at the moment but I will try and update as soon as possible! See you next time!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay, so I am so so SO sorry for taking an extremely long time to update. I would like to have a satisfactory excuse for taking so long but I hate to say that I don't. With the end of High School and starting Uni I found myself unable to write anything that I didn't absolutely hate. Writer's block is a bitch but finally I have gotten back into the groove of things and hopefully updates will be much more frequent again! Thank you for anyone who has stuck through and waited so long, it means so much that you're still reading! Anyway, rant over... enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Quinn leant back against the headboard of Rachel's bed with the brunette sitting in between her legs, running her hands up and down the diva's arms absentmindedly.<p>

After Rachel's fathers had announced that they were leaving for the day, Quinn had decided to cook breakfast for Rachel, surprising the cheerleader and proceeding to spend the rest of the morning in bed with her, enjoying their last day of their Thanksgiving break.

"I need to go talk to Tyson about Madison." The pink-haired girl murmured.

Rachel frowned, lacing her fingers with Quinn's, "What can Tyson do?"

Quinn shrugged, "Nothing. But he had to have known she was coming back."

"Why? It didn't sound like she's someone Tyson would spend too much time around."

Quinn sighed, figuring out how to word what she wanted to say.

"Mads is one of those people that no one can really hate. She kind of just sticks to you and refuses to leave you alone until she starts to grow on you. With Tyson she was always kind of like a little sister that pissed him off all the time. So if she was coming back, she would have told him straight away."

"Huh." Rachel muttered, turning her head to the side to place a kiss on Quinn's shoulder, "What will you do if you find out he _did_ know?"

Quinn shrugged, "I'm almost definite he knows. It would explain why I haven't spoken to him for a while. I haven't even raced for a couple of weeks."

"Maybe he's trying to look out for you."

The taller girl's jaw tightened in irritation, "I don't care what he's trying to do. I deserve to know. Madison up and left without even telling me and if anyone deserves to know that she's back it's me. I shouldn't have to find out about it from some rich Dalton brat."

Rachel frowned, "Would you _want_ to see her though?" the brunette asked cautiously, aware of how easily the conversation could go bad with Quinn.

Quinn paused in thought, "I don't know. I just think that should be my choice. Madison screwed me over, I don't want her in my life again messing around with the things I care about. If she tries to get in between us I don't know what I'll do."

"Well she'll only get in between us if we let her."

"Not necessarily." Quinn drawled, "She always finds _some_ way to get what she wants."

Rachel sighed, bringing Quinn's hand up and kissing it softly, smiling when she felt the taller girl kiss the top of her head in return.

"I'm sorry." Quinn mumbled, burying her head into the crook of Rachel's neck.

"It's alright." The brunette replied quietly, leaning further back into Quinn.

"I'm just worried." Quinn sighed, closing her eyes momentarily and letting the scent of Rachel's shampoo flood her senses, "I just want to be with you. I don't want her hanging around."

"We'll be okay."

Quinn smiled at the brunette's reassurance, tightening her hold on her girlfriend, "Yeah, I know we will."

* * *

><p>Parking in front of Tyson's house, Quinn and Rachel got out of the pink-haired girl's car and entered the open garage.<p>

Spotting her girlfriend's motorbike across the room, Rachel smiled and walked over, running her hand along the shiny black bike.

"I haven't seen you riding _this_ around for a while."

Quinn grinned as she came to stand behind the brunette, "Well lately I've had an extra passenger who happens to care about how her hair looks."

"I kind of miss seeing you on it." The brunette commented with a small smile playing at her lips, "Despite how dangerous the thing is, it _did_ give you a certain higher level of appeal."

The taller girl laughed, "Oh really? Are you saying you find me less attractive now that I don't ride my bike as much?"

"Of course not" the cheerleader smirked, "I _am_ saying, however, that your whole 'badass' image is definitely less… prominent, without the vehicle. Who knows, someday day soon you might just attend a full week of school. "

Quinn laughed lowly, moving closer and causing the diva to retreat slowly, letting out a quiet gasp as her back hit the workbench.

"That one might take a while." The taller girl murmured playfully, using her arms to lean forward against the bench and trap Rachel between her arms.

"I'm sure I could convince you easily enough." Rachel retorted.

"I don't doubt that."

Rachel grinned, biting on her bottom lip as she looked up at her girlfriend who was smirking back down at her.

Before the brunette could speak up again Quinn leant down to place a kiss on her lips, smiling into it as Rachel's arms came to wrap around her neck securely.

Rachel laughed against Quinn's lips as the taller girl lifted her up onto the workbench and ran her hands up her thighs lightly.

"Despite how much of a turn-on I'm sure having intercourse surrounded by race cars is for you," the diva gasped as Quinn moved on to suck lightly on her neck.

"I do _not_ think Tyson would be too thrilled-" Rachel let out a squeak as the pink-haired girl's hands moved further up her leg.

"Sorry were you saying something?" Quinn muttered against Rachel's neck with a grin, making the brunette shiver at the vibrations of her voice.

"No. Nothing at all." Rachel breathed, pulling the taller girl back into a kiss and gripping Quinn's pink hair in her hands.

"Ah, _come on_ guys!"

Jumping at the unexpected voice Rachel pulled away from her girlfriend to smile sheepishly at Tyson standing at the door to the garage.

"Don't give me those puppy-dog eyes, Berry." Tyson glared at the pair, "Is there a reason for this visit or does Quinn just have a kink you wanted to be done with?"

With a roll of her eyes Quinn pushed lightly back from the bench, holding Rachel's hands as the brunette hopped down in embarrassment.

"Shut up, Tye." The taller girl mumbled before leading Rachel passed Tyson and into the house.

"So why _are_ you here?" Tyson asked as he entered the kitchen where the two girls had made themselves at home, Quinn already rummaging through the fridge while Rachel sat at the island happily.

Rachel let out a small sound of delight as her girlfriend handed her an apple dutifully and commenced producing god-knows-what type of meal for herself out of Tyson's leftovers.

"I heard something interesting last night." The pink-haired girl announced, looking up from her food and staring accusingly at the man.

"What?"

"You know what. Don't play clueless with this." Quinn sighed.

The girl let out a bitter laugh as she saw the realization finally wash over Tyson's features.

"You thought I wouldn't find out?" she remarked.

"Can you blame me for not telling you?" the man quipped back, "It shouldn't matter to you if she is hanging around again, Quinn. Telling you would just get you angry and what's the point if Mads is gonna be leaving soon anyway?"

Quinn's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "So she's not here to stay?"

"I don't know." Tyson shrugged, "It's Madison. She could decide to be here for a year or be gone by tomorrow. At the moment I think she's just around for a visit. I didn't want to tell you because all she ever does when she's around you is cause trouble."

The pink-haired girl remained silent, aware of how right Tyson's statement was.

"Is she the reason I haven't been racing lately?" Quinn muttered, "She's hanging around there so you're keeping me away?"

"Yes."

Dropping the fork in her hand on the counter angrily Quinn moved to stand in front of Tyson, glaring at him.

"I'm racing tonight."

"No you're not."

"Yes. I am." Quinn bit out, "You don't get to decide what I do."

"Let's be real, Quinn, you don't give a shit about racing right now." Tyson remarked, "You just wanna see Madison."

"What's so bad about that? She fucked up my life. She shouldn't get to come back here whenever she likes."

"That's why you should just stay away until she's gone."

"No." Quinn growled, "I'm racing tonight and if she shows up then whatever. I just want to show her that I don't need her anymore. This is my place now and she doesn't get to just come back in and take over. I have more of a right to be there tonight then she does."

Tyson shrugged in defeat, "Fine. Come tonight but I don't want you starting anything or going after her intentionally. You're there to race. It would be better for both of you if you hardly saw each other."

"Whatever." Quinn spat, storming out of the room.

Tyson sighed resignedly once the pink-haired girl had left, looking over at Rachel with an apologetic look on his face.

"Well," Rachel muttered, "_That's_ going to be fun to deal with." The brunette pouted unhappily, hopping off of the stool and starting to leave before turning back hesitantly with a torn frown on her face.

"Do you think I should be worried about Madison?" the diva asked.

Tyson cringed slightly, his eyes darting away from Rachel's.

"I don't know." The man muttered.

"Oh." Rachel nodded, attempting to hide the disappointment in her voice.

"Look, Rachel." Tyson started, causing the brunette to look back up at him, "All you have to do is _look_ at how Quinn treats you to know how much you mean to her. You shouldn't be afraid of losing Quinn to Madison."

"Then why can't you tell me that Madison coming back won't change things?"

"Because. If you hadn't noticed by now Quinn's kind of self-destructive when it comes to things she cares about. I wouldn't put it past her to ruin things with you by getting caught up in the fact that Madison is around her again. She'll spend so much time worrying about Mads breaking you two apart that in the end _she'll_ be the one hurting you guys' relationship."

Rachel sighed, worrying her bottom lip and fiddling with her phone.

"I want to be with Quinn." The brunette stated confidently, "I'm not going to give up on us just because this Madison girl has history with her."

Tyson smiled, nodding, "Okay. Just don't forget that then."

"I won't." Rachel replied determinedly, "I'll see you tonight, Tye."

Tyson nodded a goodbye and the brunette left the room, exiting the house back through the garage.

Rachel sighed as she approached Quinn's car, the pink-haired girl leaning back against the bonnet with a frown firmly on her face.

"You okay?"

Barely acknowledging Rachel's presence, Quinn pushed herself up off of the car.

"Fine." She muttered, grabbing her keys and unlocking the car.

"Quinn." Rachel called sternly, causing her girlfriend to stop and look at her from the other side of the car.

"Rachel." The taller girl quipped back, finally meeting the diva's eyes and silently warning her to forget whatever she planned on saying.

"Don't act like this," Rachel sighed tiredly, running her hand through her hair.

Quinn shrugged indifferently, "I'm not acting like anything." She muttered, "Can we just go? I wanna do a practice run of the track before tonight."

Rachel let out a disappointed breath of air and moved into the car, Quinn climbing into the drivers seat and commencing the painfully silent drive back to the brunette's house. Neither girls spoke on the long car-ride home, Quinn preoccupied by the fact that she would be seeing Madison again and the Head Cheerio next to her clueless as to how to deal with the taller girl without having her completely shut her out.

Pulling the car up to the front of the Berry's house Quinn switched off the engine and turned to look at a frustrated Rachel.

"Am I picking you up tonight?" the pink-haired girl asked cautiously.

"Do you _want_ me to come?" Rachel asked angrily.

"Of course I do." Quinn replied with a frown.

"Okay then."

The car went silent again as Quinn looked helplessly at an upset Rachel.

Rachel sighed, finally turning her head to look at her girlfriend, "Quinn please don't start shutting me out. I want to be here for you. Just let me."

Quinn let out a pained groan, hitting her head on her headrest and squeezing her eyes shut.

"I'm not trying-" Quinn sighed, taking a breath.

"I just don't want you to hear about everything I used to be and hate me for it."

Rachel let out a small laugh. Tyson was right. Quinn going back to Madison wasn't something she should be afraid of. Hell, Quinn was scared that _she_ would lose Rachel thanks to her ex-girlfriend coming back to Lima.

"What's so funny?" Quinn muttered, staring at her girlfriend in confusion.

Rachel smiled at the taller girl.

"Nothing, it's just-" Rachel shook her head, "You have to stop getting so worked up over such trivial things."

Quinn frowned at the brunette, Rachel cutting her off before she could reply.

"I'm not going to just break-up with you out of nowhere because of your past." Rachel stated, "I care about you, Quinn. You couldn't get rid of me if you tried."

Quinn allowed a smile to make its way onto her face, leaning over to place a lingering kiss on Rachel's lips.

The diva grinned into the kiss, ruffling Quinn's short hair playfully when they separated.

"You're a hard one to figure out, Quinn Fabray."

"You love it." Quinn replied with a cocky wink, making the brunette laugh.

"I'm not too sure how I feel about your huge ego though."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Confidence is sexy." She grinned, "Pretty sure it played a big part in getting you."

Rachel let out a loud laugh, "Oh my _god_. How are you my girlfriend?"

The pink-haired girl shrugged with a wide grin on her face, "You wanted me and I didn't have the heart to deny someone so desperate for my attention."

"Yeah. _That's_ how it happened."

Quinn turned to grin mischievously at Rachel, "Whatever. Now get outta my car." She ordered playfully.

"Such a charmer." Rachel commented, opening her door.

"I'll pick you up at eight." Quinn smiled.

"Okay." Rachel leant back over to place a quick kiss on Quinn's lips, "See you later Babe."

Quinn laughed loudly at the name as Rachel climbed out of her car.

"_Babe? _Really?"

Rachel rolled her eyes, "What? It slipped out. Would you prefer Snoockums? What about Muffin?"

"Oh _god_ no."

"Actually I kinda like those. Honey Bunny has a ring to it as well."

Quinn paled, "No, it's fine. Forget I said anything."

"You sure?"

The pink-haired girl nodded firmly, "Babe is fine."

Rachel bit on her bottom lip playfully, "Hmm, _okay_. If you say so."

The brunette shut her door and stepped away from the car, starting to walk towards her house before pausing and turning back around quickly.

"See you later _Pookie_!" she exclaimed, swiftly running into her house to leave an embarrassed Quinn looking around to make sure no one had heard the painful pet-name.

"Kill me." Quinn muttered, unable to stop herself from smiling in amusement before turning the car back on and driving off.

* * *

><p>Rachel leant back on Quinn's car as the taller girl fiddled around with her beloved vehicle and prepared herself for the race. The 550 was already filled with the other racers and their audience, Rachel would be lying if she said she didn't slightly love the buzz of anticipation that filled the car lot. Although she would much prefer it if Quinn sat safely next to her an watched the races instead of parcipated in them.<p>

"Are you nervous?" the brunette asked, a fond smile making it's way onto her face when Quinn's head popped up from the bonnet of the car.

Rachel giggled at the girl's appearance, "What?" Quinn asked obliviously.

"Nothing." Rachel smiled as she continued to laugh softly at the large smudge of grease running up the side of Quinn's face.

"Crazy." Quinn muttered to herself as she returned to the car, "And to answer your question," the taller girl's muffled voice called, "No, I'm not nervous."

Quinn straightened up once more to look at Rachel with a cocky smirk on her face.

"I'm Quinn Fabray." She stated, "Everybody _else_ should be nervous."

Rachel laughed at her girlfriend, "Sorry, I forgot who I was talking to for a second."

"Fabray!"

Rachel and Quinn perked up at the person's voice, finding Puck waving the pink-haired girl over to where racers were beginning to line up their cars.

"Get your ass over here!" Puck yelled.

Closing the bonnet of her car Quinn walked over to Rachel, her hands resting on the brunette's hips.

"See you soon?" the taller girl questioned, burrowing her face in the crook of Rachel's neck.

The diva smiled as she felt Quinn place a soft kiss on her neck, "Yep. Go win your race."

Quinn grinned at the shorter girl before climbing into her car and driving it over the starting line.

Rachel watched the racers prepared for the race absentmindedly, her stomach turning uncomfortably as she took in some of the more intimidating racers. One angry driver and her girlfriend could end up getting seriously hurt. The brunette attempted to block the images out of her mind as multiple possible outcomes flooded her mind. She had spent a number of nights up late surfing the internet and searching the stats behind injuries due to illegal racing and nothing she found on the so called 'sport' made her feel even slightly better about Quinn being behind the wheel of such a powerful car.

"You look a bit out of place."

Rachel jumped slightly, her eyes finally leaving Quinn's car up ahead and looking over to find an amused brunette standing next to her.

"Trust me you're not the first person to point that one out." the diva remarked, rolling her eyes and turning back to watch Quinn prepare for the race.

"So?" the other brunette pushed, forcing Rachel to pay attention to her once more.

Rachel eyed the taller brunette, taking in her piercing green eyes, her slim body and the almost predatory look on her face. The other girl's looks were enough to make the diva feel intimidated.

"So what?"

The stranger laughed, "_So_, what's your deal?"

"My _deal_?"

"Yes, your deal." The brunette nodded with an amused smirk on her face as her green eyes bore into Rachel's, "Why are you here?"

"Do I need a reason to be here?" Rachel questioned, the stranger's presence starting to irritate her.

The other girl grinned at Rachel's outburst, "No. But girls like you usually don't show up around here."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

The brunette shrugged, "Just that you seem different." She smirked, "A good different."

Rachel crossed her arms, feeling awkward under the attractive brunette's stare.

"My girlfriend races." The diva stated firmly, hoping the mention of Quinn would make the girl back off.

"Oh." The brunette paused, "Well that was to be expected I guess."

Rachel narrowed her eyes at the girl before sighing in frustration and turning back to see the countdown begin, Quinn's car speeding off the moment the flag hit the ground.

"Does it make you nervous? Having your girlfriend race?" The brunette shrugged when Rachel looked at her curiously, "It can be a bit overwhelming for some people. I know it was for me when my girlfriend raced, when you have someone you care about so much doing it you stop being okay with it. I mean it's not exactly the safest hobby in the world."

Rachel laughed, "It's not safe at all. I hate it." The diva sighed, "But she loves it so I guess I can't really stop her."

"You never know, if you tell her how much you don't like it she might stop for you."

Rachel shook her head, "I wouldn't make her do that."

"Oi, Harper!"

The taller brunette perked up, turning around to greet a familiar face Rachel had seen at the 550 a number of times.

Rachel watched curiously as 'Harper' happily hugged the man in front of them.

The man laughed, "How the hell have you been?" he exclaimed.

The girl grinned, "I've been good, I didn't realize how much I missed this place."

"Yeah well it was fucking weird not having you around for a while." The man looked over Harper's shoulder to see Rachel, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion as he recognized her as Quinn Fabray's girlfriend.

"Uh, who's your friend?"

Rachel frowned at the man's awkward approach to her.

Harper laughed, "Good question." The girl turned to Rachel, "Sorry, I never asked your name?"

"Rachel."

"Pretty name.' Harper smiled at the diva before turning back to the man, "This is Rachel."

The man nodded, his eyebrows raised as he looked at Harper suspiciously.

"Cool." He muttered, "Well… I should probably head back to my girl. Uh, you kids have fun."

Rachel frowned as the man walked away awkwardly, "You have interesting friends."

Harper laughed, "He doesn't usually act weird like that."

"I'm sure." The diva remarked with a small smile.

The pair's conversation came to a halt as a loud siren broke out across the car park.

Rachel looked around as the crowd began to frantically disperse at the sounds of the police cars approaching.

"Shit," Harper muttered, quickly turning to Rachel, "You don't have a car do you?"

Rachel shook her head, feeling herself freak out as the sirens grew louder and looking around for any sign of Quinn returning.

"Come on." The taller brunette ordered, grabbing Rachel's hand and dragging her to what must have been her car, "You can meet your girlfriend at Tyson's okay?"

The diva hesitated at the door of the car, her eyes still scanning the crowd for Quinn.

"Rachel!" Harper exclaimed, "Either you get in my car now and get out of here safe or you wait around and your girlfriend will have to pick you up from jail instead."

Rachel looked at the frantic girl and nodded finally, climbing into the passenger side of the car and only just closing the door before Harper slammed her foot on the accelerator.

* * *

><p>Quinn sped down the road, flinging her car around every corner as she desperately tried to get back to the 550 before the cops got there first.<p>

The moment she had received the text telling her that the police were on their tails the pink-haired girl had abandoned her race, immediately heading back to find Rachel.

Quinn cursed to herself as she finally reached the 550, jumping out of her car and desperately trying to locate Rachel amongst the dispersing crowd. She let out a sigh of relief as she spotted her girlfriend across the lot and broke into a run, attempting to push through the crowd as quickly as possible to reach the diva.

The taller girl came to a halt as Rachel stood at a car, hesitating at the door.

"What…" Quinn muttered as she watched the brunette, looking over at the girl opposite Rachel.

The racer felt her stomach drop as she recognized the taller brunette, immediately breaking out into a sprint in an attempt to reach the pair.

"Fuck!" Quinn exclaimed angrily as Rachel got in the car, Madison proceeding to drive off with her girlfriend.

"This can't be fucking happening." Quinn growled, turning back and running to her car to make her way to Tyson's. The pink-haired girl slammed on the accelerator and took off out of the 550, trying to ignore the flips her stomach was doing as thoughts of Rachel and Madison alone together plagued her mind.

* * *

><p>Rachel frowned as she made her way into Tyson's backyard with Harper at her side, taking in the multiple curious looks the partygoers were giving her as she passed them.<p>

"Why the hell is everyone looking at me weird?"

Harper shrugged, "I don't know. It's probably because of me. I haven't been here for a while."

The diva nodded, still feeling like there was more to it than the other girl's suggestion but pushing the thoughts out of her mind and looking around for Quinn.

"Is your girlfriend here?" Harper questioned.

"I don't think so." Rachel muttered, "I hope she's okay. She's not answering any of my calls or texts"

"She's probably just trying to get here as soon as possible."

"Yeah." Rachel nodded; attempting to be polite and not shrug off the hand that Harper had rested on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her, "Um, thank you for helping me before. You didn't have to do that."

Harper smiled at her, "Well I wasn't going to just leave you there to fend for yourself like your girlfriend did."

The diva frowned, "Quinn didn't do anything wrong. She'd never do something like that to me, she was just in the middle of her race."

The taller brunette paled suddenly, "Sorry… _Quinn_?"

"Yeah. My girlfriend." Rachel replied, oblivious to why Harper was being so weird, "Do you know her or something?"

Before Harper could reply a furious Quinn appeared in front of them.

"Hey!" Rachel greeted happily, her smile disappearing from her face as she took in the angry glare directed at Harper.

"What the fuck are you doing talking to her?" Quinn seethed.

"Quinn!" Rachel exclaimed in shock as her girlfriend continued to stare down an extremely scared looking Harper, "What's wrong?"

"You can't do this! You can't just come in and fucking ruin everything for me!" the pink-haired girl growled out.

"Quinn I didn't know-" Harper stuttered, stepping back as Quinn came to move in front of Rachel protectively.

"Can someone _please_ explain to me what is going on?" Rachel yelled, lightly pushing Quinn out of the way.

Quinn turned to her girlfriend angrily, "Meet Madison, Rachel. Although apparently you two are best fucking buddies now."

"What? But-" Rachel shook her head, turning to 'Madison', "That guy said your name was Harper?"

The taller brunette cringed slightly as she realized her mistake, "People like to call me by my last name sometimes."

"Well isn't that fucking convenient for you?" Quinn sneered, "What gives you the right to come here and even approach Rachel?"

"I swear, Quinn, I had no idea that she was your girlfriend-"

"Bullshit."

Rachel chewed on her bottom lip nervously, placing her hand on Quinn's arm to try and calm her.

"Quinn I don't think she actually knew." She stated quietly, looking at Madison apologetically.

The pink-haired girl looked down at Rachel in disbelief before shrugging off the brunette's hand harshly and storming out of the party.

Rachel turned to Madison, "I'm so sorry she's just upset-"

"I get it." Madison shrugged sadly, "We don't have the best history."

The diva nodded apologetically, "I'm going to go and find her. I'd like to say see you soon but that may not happen…"

Madison laughed, "It's okay, go see if she's alright."

With that the diva made her way back through the party, eventually finding Quinn sitting by herself out on the driveway.

Rachel sat down next to her girlfriend, peering at the cold look on the taller girl's face and sighing.

"I'm sorry." The diva muttered quietly.

"It's okay." Quinn replied, her eyes remaining focused on the space in front of her, "You didn't know."

"Quinn… I don't think Madison knew either." Rachel stated softly, "I never told her exactly _who_ my girlfriend was."

Quinn rolled her eyes, letting out a bitter laugh, "So you two are friends now? You gonna have cute little sleepovers and braid each other's hair?"

"Quinn don't be like that."

"Be like what? Angry?" Quinn exclaimed, standing up and glaring at the diva, "Because I'm sorry Rachel but I'm pretty sure I have a fucking right to be angry."

"How do you know she hasn't changed?" Rachel questioned, "Because the girl I met tonight didn't seem like she was out to hurt anyone at all. She is the only reason I got out of the parking lot without being arrested!"

"I was there! I was on my way to get you!" Quinn yelled, "And how do you know she _has_ changed? You don't know her Rachel! You don't know what she used to be like!"

"So you are allowed to change for the better but Madison isn't?" Rachel questioned, making Quinn freeze and look at her girlfriend in disbelief.

"Oh my god I can't believe you're actually going to _defend_ her."

"I'm not trying to say what she did to you wasn't bad, Quinn. But she hasn't given me a reason to believe that she is a bad person. Who am I to judge her based on your past with her?"

Quinn let out a bitter laugh, "_Wow_. Really? You're _my_ girlfriend! You're supposed to be standing up for _me_!"

"And I do, Quinn! But Madison did something _nice_ for me tonight! She looked out for me when you weren't there to do it. I can't just turn around and throw that back in her face. I'm not going to go and be friends with her now that I know who she is but you can't be angry about tonight! Nothing happened, Madison didn't know who I was, can't you just let it go? It was a misunderstanding."

The taller girl shook her head in disbelief, "Misunderstanding. That's bullshit. She _knew_ who you were." She growled out, "But you know what? Fine. Believe Madison. I'm going home."

"How am I meant to get home?" Rachel replied angrily, getting increasingly pissed off with her girlfriend. Why did Quinn have to be so stubborn? She didn't do anything wrong! If anything the taller girl should be _thanking_ Madison for helping Rachel get to Tyson's safely.

"Ask your new Best Friend for a lift." Quinn bit out, opening her car door, "She'll probably try and fuck you but hey, I guess she'll just be another fucking project for you won't she?"

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" the diva yelled back.

"Don't deny it you _love_ the idea that you can change a person and 'make them better' by being with them. You get a fucking kick out of it."

"Are you joking?" Rachel exclaimed, "I go out of my way to make sure you _don't_ change things about yourself for me! I sit and watch you fucking risk your life every week for a stupid thrill when you race and I don't say a word about it because I _don't_ want to change you! No matter how much I hate that you do it!"

"Or you know that I wouldn't choose you over racing so you don't have the guts to give me the ultimatum." Quinn muttered coldly, her eyes widening as she realized what she had said.

Rachel paused, her eyes starting to water at Quinn's remark.

"Rachel I didn't mean that-"

"Whatever, Quinn." Rachel croaked out, "Do what you want. I'm over having to deal with you thinking I have ulterior motives for being with you. I'm not here for you to fucking take out your anger on whenever you're upset."

The pink-haired girl struggled to find something to say, looking at her girlfriend helplessly.

"I'm so sorry, Rachel." She stated softly.

"I don't care." The diva muttered, "Race, smoke, do whatever you want. You won't have me trying to _change_ you anymore."

"Rachel-"

"Go home, Quinn." Rachel ordered firmly, "Please just go."

Feeling her own tears starting to fall Quinn bit on her bottom lip painfully, "What happened to 'you couldn't get rid of me if you tried'?"

Rachel closed her eyes tightly and shook her head, "Clearly I thought this relationship meant more than it does."

"I'm sorry," Quinn breathed, going to speak again before seeing the broken look on Rachel's face and stopping herself.

"Please leave me alone." Rachel requested, unable to look at the other girl.

Realizing nothing she could say would help her or Rachel, the pink-haired girl nodded in defeat, turning around and climbing into her car.

Watching the girl speed off Rachel finally allowed herself to let go of the breath she had been holding in, sobs shaking her body as she began to cry.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there you have it! I have already started the next chapter so hopefully I will have it up very soon! I know, hate me for putting the pair through this but something had to happen to force the girl's to confront their issues! Quinn's insecurity in her relationship was only going to damage them in the future. ****Once again I'm so sorry for the wait. I hope you enjoyed and please review to tell me how you felt about Madison/Quinn's self destructive anger etc. Do you reckon Madison has really changed like Rachel thinks or is she actually as bad as Quinn says she is? Thank you for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Okay so here is Chapter 10! Thank you all for the lovely reviews last chapter and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Santana awoke to the sound of her ringtone blaring throughout Brittany's room, causing the adorable blonde next to her to fidget in her sleep and tighten her grip around her girlfriend's waist.<p>

"The fuck?" Santana grumbled unhappily as she slowly peeled herself out of the dancer's arms and looked for her phone, finally locating it across the room as the ringtone started up again and quickly answering it.

"This better not be a fucking wrong number or I'll find whoever the hell you are and kick your ass," the brunette growled out.

"_San, it's Rachel."_

Santana's frown turned into a look of confusion as Rachel's unsteady voice spoke to her.

"Rach? Where's you phone? Whose phone are you calling from? Wait are you crying?"

Quiet sniffling could be heard on the other end of the phone before Rachel spoke again, _"I'm fine,"_ came her unconvincing reply, _"Um, I left it in Quinn's car. I'm using Tyson's phone."_

"Where's Quinn?" Santana pushed, silently moving out onto Brittany's balcony to avoid waking the blonde.

"… _she left."_ Rachel sighed, "_We had a fight and it got bad and… just- can you please come pick me up?"_

Santana nodded quickly despite Rachel not being able to see her and rushed back into Brittany's bedroom, "Yeah, sure. Where are you?" she questioned as she began pulling on her clothes quietly.

Grabbing her keys the Latina came to sit on the side of her girlfriend's bed as Rachel told her the address and lightly nudged Brittany awake.

"Alright, I'll be there soon. I can't believe she fucking left you that far out of town. That place is worse than Lima Heights." The brunette stated angrily, "Stay where you are and don't go wondering into dark corners or anything."

A choked up laugh came from the other end of the phone, _"It's okay, S, I know how to handle myself around here."_

Santana rolled her eyes, "Sure you do, Miss Head Cheerleader. You're like a freaking pot of gold for the people around there."

Rachel chuckled quietly, _"Okay I'll stay away from any creeps. Thanks, S."_

The Latina smiled, _"Anytime, Berry. I'll be there soon."_

Santana sighed as she hung up the phone, biting her bottom lip with worry for her Best Friend.

"What's wrong?" Brittany asked groggily as she looked up at her concerned girlfriend.

"Rachel needs me to pick her up," Santana said softly, "She had a fight with Quinn."

Brittany's blue eyes widened and she sat up, "Is Rachel okay?"

Santana shrugged, "It didn't sound like it." She smiled fondly at her girlfriend, feeling bad for waking the blonde. With choreographing the dance numbers for Glee Club, leading the majority of the Cheerios numbers and attending her own dance classes, Brittany hardly ever got to sleep a full night. Santana had almost lost it at Shue multiple times last week when he'd pressed the blonde to put more into her performance. She did too much even without glee club. "Go back to sleep, I'll be back soon, okay?"

"I'll come with you," Brittany stated firmly, "Rachel needs both of us."

Santana hesitated before looking down at her girlfriend and giving in. Damn those ridiculously blue eyes.

"Fine," she sighed, "But we're ditching glee tomorrow and if you're tired in the morning we're not going into school."

Brittany laughed at the brunette, "Don't be so worried, I'm fine." She chirped, "And we can't just not go to school because I'm tired."

"I have a reason to be worried. You're doing way too much." Santana complained, "And yeah we can. Your Mom wants you to take it easy as well so _there_." the Latina stuck her tongue out defiantly at Brittany, hopping up from the bed and passing the girl her clothes.

The blonde rolled her eyes, "Whatever." She mumbled through a grin as she pulled on her clothes and followed her girlfriend out of the bedroom.

* * *

><p>"Fucking hell," Santana muttered as she drove the car slowly down the dark road, looking out for Rachel, "And I thought Lima Heights was a dump."<p>

"Do you see her?" Brittany asked as she looked out of her own window, "No one would have taken her like in that movie we watched the other day, right?"

"No, she'll be here somewhere Britt."

Driving further down the road the pair finally reached a somewhat 'cleaner' area of the neighborhood, following the loud music until they arrived at a large house with a number of cars parked outside.

"There she is, San!" Brittany chirped, pointing to the front of the house where a small brunette sat on the driveway.

Pulling the car up, Santana jumped out of her car and followed Brittany, sitting down next to Rachel as her girlfriend embraced the diva.

"It's okay, Rach." Brittany whispered as the brunette cried in her arms, "Let's go home. San and I bought ice cream and we can watch Funny Girl together like old times?"

Rachel laughed shakily and nodded her head, allowing Brittany to lead her to Santana's car and climbing into the back with the blonde while Santana began the long drive to the Pierce's.

* * *

><p>Santana strutted into the McKinley High hallway with her signature scowl on her face, daring any of the students in her way to challenge her as the crowd parted for the Cheerio.<p>

After Rachel's night on Sunday the girls had decided to bail on the first day back at school, spending their time eating chocolate that they would regret consuming at Cheerios and watching multiple musicals to hopefully put a smile on Rachel's face.

Luckily by the morning Rachel was able to string a sentence together about her and Quinn's fight and fill the couple in on what had happened, however that was all Brittany and Santana had heard about the situation. Rachel refused to speak about the pink-haired girl after that, entering a Rachel Berry form of a 'funk'.

It was the first time Santana could recall ever seeing Rachel so down, she had acted almost emotionless. The diva hadn't even made an attempt to defend Funny Girl when Santana complained about watching it for the thousandth time. Santana was thrown. Her Best Friend usually had _some_ annoyingly wordy retort for her sarcastic comments. But instead Rachel would just shrug it off, barely even acknowledging what was going on around her.

Santana smiled at her girlfriend as she reached their lockers, Brittany leaning up against hers as the Latina opened up her own.

"Have you seen Rachel yet?" the blonde asked, her face growing concerned again as she thought of their Best Friend.

"Nup," Santana shook her head, "But she's coming. We have Cheerios at lunch and Sue will kill her is she's a no show. Not that Rach is gonna be the peppiest Head Cheerleader right now."

Brittany pouted, "I miss our Rachel. Quinn's broke her."

The Latina let out a bitter laugh, "Yeah she kinda has. But Rach will be okay soon. She just needs some time to get over it."

The couple's conversation was brought to an end by the sound of confused voices as students in the hallway parted for their Head Cheerleader. Rachel and Quinn's breakup was no secret to any of the students. Everyone had seen the photos of a crying Rachel posted on Jacob Ben Israel's creepy gossip website and put two-and-two together when neither half of the couple had shown up to school the day before.

Santana frowned in confusion along with her peers as Rachel approached, a bright smile on her face and looking strangely fresh for someone who had been a wreck not even 24 hours ago.

"San, B." Rachel greeted happily, flinging open her locker and retrieving the books she needed for the day while her two best friends watched her in stunned silence.

"What?" the diva laughed awkwardly, "You guys okay?"

"Uh, yeah _we're_ fine." Santana replied, "… Are _you_ okay?"

"I'm fantastic!" Rachel beamed, scaring the Latina even more.

"Did you and Quinn make up?" Brittany questioned hopefully.

Rachel's smile faltered slightly before the diva quickly recovered, eliminating any trace of hurt from her face and grinning again.

"No, we didn't." the Head Cheerleader shrugged, "But I have had time to think and who needs a relationship anyway, right? I've got far too many commitments to allow myself a girlfriend at this time."

Getting nervous under Santana's intense stare Rachel ran her hands through her hair and closed her locker, plastering the same fake smile on her face and ignoring the sick feeling in her stomach.

"Guys, I'm fine. What I need right now is to focus on my responsibilities as the Head Cheerio and Glee Co-Captain." She sighed heavily, "Now can you _please_ stop looking at me like I've grown another head and accompany me to the Cheerio's table? I need to talk to the squad about the new training schedule I'm proposing to Sue."

Santana rolled her eyes, it was a classic Rachel Berry coping mechanism. As much as the brunette enjoyed being the center of attention, when it came to dealing with things that actually hurt her she took a different route. She pretended to not care at all. Sure, it clearly helped the Head Cheerio to think about other things, but refusing to acknowledge her situation wasn't exactly the healthiest thing in the long run.

Either way, the Latina knew not to try and pull Rachel out of her act. The diva would come to terms with everything by herself eventually.

So Santana nodded, shrugging off her skepticism of Rachel's happiness, "Fine, Berry." She muttered, "But if you book in more glee rehearsals I won't hesitate to come at you Lima Heights style."

With that Rachel sent a grin in response at her Best Friend and took off down the hallway, Brittany sending a worried glance at Santana before the pair sighed in defeat and followed their captain.

* * *

><p>"Okay so don't forget, fitness training every morning before school, girls!" Rachel called out to her squad as they began to head towards the showers, exhausted from the intense routine Sue had them practicing, "And competition practice every afternoon!"<p>

A combined groan from the Cheerio's echoed through the gym as the girls dragged themselves off, already over Rachel's approach to her breakup. 'Normal' Rachel was a tough enough captain, they had no idea how they were going to make it through the year if the diva continued on this new rampage. They were only in their second week of this and a number of the girls were already considering getting injured to avoid Cheerios until their Captain returned to normalcy. It was like they were going through the breakup _with_ Rachel.

After running through the new routines by herself for an extra hour Rachel finally entered the locker room, the Cheerios long gone and no doubt passed out at home thanks to the intense practice they'd been put through that afternoon.

The brunette sighed, sitting down on the bench and running her hand through her hair, hating her mind for immediately going to Quinn when she had quiet moments like this. She'd tried her best to avoid giving herself time to even think about the pink-haired girl but she always found a way of creeping back into her thoughts no matter how much the diva did to take her mind off of her.

The past two weeks had been… full on for lack of a better word. After spending a day wallowing in her depression over the breakup Rachel had decided that she wasn't going to let herself turn into one of those girls that cried in the hallways and everyone pitied. She could practically feel all the eyes of her peers on her as she walked passed them, each and every one of the students waiting to see their Head Cheerleader break.

It was times like these when the diva hated her popularity. All she wanted to do was be left alone and avoid the constant reminders of Quinn but instead she had crowds of people she hardly knew looking at her like she was a walking bomb about to explode. It was even worse having to sit through class and pretend she couldn't hear the not-so-quiet whispers about the latest believed reason behind her and Quinn's fight. If it weren't for Santana's talent for scaring off annoying gossips Rachel would have lost it by now.

Putting on the fake smile and immersing herself in school, Cheerios and Glee had worked for most of the first week, Quinn hadn't made an appearance so that had helped Rachel ignore the reality of her situation. That was until the following Monday when she spotted the pink-haired girl waiting for her at her locker. Rachel had immediately escaped to the auditorium where she proceeded to cry for a good twenty minutes and hide out in hope that Quinn wouldn't be there when she finally went to her locker.

But of course, never one to actually _attend_ class, the determined girl was still sitting up against the lockers long after the hallway had cleared and Rachel exited the auditorium to retrieve her books.

Rachel bit on her bottom lip painfully as she attempted to push the thoughts out of her mind, stripping her clothes and heading to the shower.

_**Wednesday morning**_

_Rachel wiped her eyes carefully to clear up any ruined makeup from her tears and tightened her ponytail as she left the auditorium, her stomach doing flips as she turned the corner to find Quinn sunk to the ground in front of the diva's locker._

_The pink-haired girl looked up as she heard Rachel enter the hallway, standing up as the brunette approached her._

"_Rachel-"_

"_Leave me alone, Quinn." Rachel bit out, refusing to look at the girl and moving past her to open her locker._

"_Please listen to me Rach. I'm so sorry," Quinn stuttered out, "I'm an idiot, I wasn't think about what I was saying and I was angry and I know it's not an excuse to be a dick but I- I want to be with you. Please just give me a second chance I'll do anything, I'll stop racing if you want me to!"_

_Rachel let out a bitter laugh, "You really didn't listen to a single word I said did you? I don't want you to change Quinn. I __**never**__ wanted you to change. I wanted our relationship to be enough for you."_

"_And it is! Rachel, I just want to be with you. That's all I want."_

_The brunette shook her head, still refusing to look at Quinn and shutting her locker door as the bell rang out across the school._

"_Well you can't have that." Rachel stated, aware of the students walking down the hallway watching her and Quinn and smiling briefly at Santana as the Latina came to stand by her with another Cheerio, Emily, accompanying her._

_Santana looked between the two girls cautiously, "Are we interrupting something?"_

_Rachel shook her head, finally looking into Quinn's hurt eyes and answering Santana._

"_No, you're not." She stated, "Let's go."_

_The Head Cheerio made to leave with Santana and Emily winging her sides, Quinn immediately backing up and refusing to move out of her way._

"_Rachel- no, can't you just listen to me? __**Please**__," Quinn begged as Rachel continued to try and move around her._

_Rachel let out a growl of frustration, "Quinn get out of my way." The diva ordered stiffly, as she came to a stop and stared at the taller girl coldly._

_Quinn looked at the brunette desperately, seeing how close Rachel was to breaking and feeling her own throat start to close up as she her eyes began to sting._

"_Fine." She muttered, moving out of the way for the shorter girl and feeling her heart break as Rachel eyes left hers and the brunette stormed out of the hallway._

_Rachel flinched as she heard the loud sound of Quinn's fists colliding with a locker behind her, speeding up as she desperately tried not to cry in front of the students standing frozen in the hallway._

Rachel sighed, throwing her things into her bag and exiting the locker room. The brunette jumped down the stairs to McKinley quickly, looking out at the car park she almost screamed in frustration as she noticed the only other car left in the lot and a pink-haired girl sitting on top of it as she waited.

"Go home, Quinn." Rachel called as she passed the girl, attempting to get to her car before she could be stopped.

"Rachel, wait!" Quinn exclaimed, running after the diva and grabbing her arm to bring her to a stop, "Hear me out."

"There's nothing to hear." Rachel growled out, "Can't you just let me try and move on? Why do you have to make it so hard?"

"Because I don't want you to move on!"

"If you cared about me you would let me."

Quinn scoffed loudly, "You're really going to try and pull _that_ one on me?"

"Yeah, Quinn, I am." Rachel sighed, attempting to walk away only to have Quinn pull her back once more.

"Fuck, Quinn!" the diva screamed in frustration, "Why do you have to keep on ambushing me like this? It's not fair!"

"Well you're not exactly going to come and talk to me out of choice are you?"

"Maybe you should take that as a hint then! I don't want to see you. I don't _want_ to figure this out because I don't want this relationship anymore!"

"You don't mean that." Quinn shook her head, "You like to act like everything's fine and that this doesn't matter to you but I can see it. I _know_ you still care, Rachel." The taller girl pushed, "You still want this."

"You have no idea what I want." Rachel bit out.

"Really?" Quinn laughed bitterly, "Because look at me and tell me you don't care. Tell me this doesn't mean anything."

Rachel remained silent, glaring at the taller girl.

"See, you can't." Quinn grabbed Rachel's hands between hers softly, "Let me make this okay."

"_No_." Rachel spat, pulling her hands back and pushing past the pink-haired girl forcefully as she attempted to get to her car once more.

"God, Rachel why are you so frustrating?" Quinn yelled, watching as Rachel continued to walk away.

She couldn't do this, she couldn't just give up on them like that. This wasn't supposed to happen.

Her voice starting to break as tears ran down her face Quinn took a deep breath.

"I love you!" she called out to the diva, "I fucking love you." Quinn bit on her bottom lip painfully, "Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

Rachel turned around, tears falling down her cheeks as she furiously made her way back to Quinn and delivered a loud slap to the taller girl's face.

"_No_." Rachel's voice shook as she cried, "You _don't_ get to do that to me. You can't just say that and expect me to come running back into your arms. It's not fair."

"You still care." The taller girl's voice was almost inaudible, only barely reaching Rachel's ears.

"Fine. I still care. There you have it." Rachel threw her hands up in defeat, "But even if I were to jump back into our relationship, the same problems that caused this would still be there." The brunette shrugged, tears still making their way down her face freely now, "And I can't put myself through that. So just give up, Quinn."

Before Quinn could speak again Rachel ran to her car, jumping in and driving out of the parking lot, aware that she was anything but okay. And she didn't know how to make it better.

* * *

><p>Hours later Quinn finally arrived home, turning off her car and sitting in silence as she rested her head on the steering wheel and wallowed in her own self pity.<p>

She'd blown it. As usual she had managed to fuck up the one good thing in her life and Rachel wasn't willing to give her a second chance. She didn't deserve it. The cheerleader was too good for her and she'd known it the moment Quinn had laid her eyes on her. In reality Quinn should have expected herself to fuck it up eventually anyway. But it didn't make it hurt any less. Rachel was the first thing since Franny that actually made her feel happy again and now Quinn had lost her. And she couldn't get her back.

A loud thump sounded against the window of the car, making the pink-haired girl jump in surprise and break out of her inner monologue as she looked out to find an angry Santana looking at her through the glass.

Getting out of the car, Quinn sighed, "What do you want, Santana?"

"You told her you loved her?" The Latina exclaimed, "You told her you fucking loved her?"

"So what?" Quinn muttered, not in the mood to deal with Rachel's best friend right now.

"How much of a jackass _are_ you?" Santana screeched, "If there's any way to get Rachel back that is _not_ it!"

"Well it's true."

"It doesn't matter! You can't just say that to her when she's having enough trouble keeping away from you as it is!"

"But I don't want her to keep away from me."

"It's not about what you want! It's about what Rachel _needs_! Fuck, even I can see how fucking selfish that is."

"Well she already slapped me for it so if you're here to punish me it's been taken care of." Quinn bit out.

"She had a fucking right to slap you."

Quinn sighed, "Is there a reason you're here other than to yell at me more than Rachel already has?"

Santana paused, calming herself down before speaking again.

"You need to fix it." She stated.

The pink-haired girl's mouth almost dropped open in disbelief.

"Are you _fucking_ kidding me? What the fuck do you think I've been _trying_ to do?" she yelled at the Latina furiously. All she _wanted_ to do was 'fix it' but it wasn't as simple as a fucking apology!

"Yeah well you haven't been doing it the right way!"

"Oh really?" Quinn spat bitterly, "And what is the 'right way'?"

"You need to sort out whatever the fuck is going on with your jealousy issues and show her that you can be different. She doesn't want to be with you if you're just going to be the same, jealous, Quinn who snaps at her simply because you're insecure in your relationship."

"It's not that easy." Quinn mumbled.

"Uh, _yeah_, it is, Fabray." Santana rolled her eyes.

"She won't even talk to me!" the taller girl yelled, "She doesn't want to be with me!"

"Yes she does."

"Well then she has a fucking funny way of showing it."

"Quinn she's hurt. You basically told her and her feelings to go fuck themselves, you can't expect her to just come bounding back into your arms the moment you realize how much you fucked things up."

"How am I meant to make her see that I can change though?" Quinn sat down on her front lawn, burying her head in her hands.

Santana sighed and sat next to the girl.

"Look, I'm probably breaking a fuck load of 'Best Friend' rules by even talking to you about this right now but I'm sick of seeing Rachel depressed over this. She needs you. I don't get it because personally I think you're an ass but you seem to make the dwarf happy- well, when you're not acting like a douchebag that is."

"You need to just stop ambushing her and making her think about the breakup, it only makes her angrier at you for constantly chasing her down. Figure out a compromise or something and _show_ her that you can be different instead of _telling_ her that you can be." Santana stated.

"And how am I meant to even get her to be around me?"

Santana shrugged, "You'll figure something out." Standing up the Latina sent a stern look towards Quinn, "Don't fuck this up again. If you're just going to hurt her again don't even bother trying to make it right."

Quinn nodded, "I'm gonna make it work."

"Thank fuck." Santana sighed, "Alright, I'm gonna go gets my mack on with the girlfriend," she smirked, "If Rachel ever asks, you never had this conversation with me."

With that the Latina walked off, leaving a determined Quinn on her front lawn. The pink-haired girl couldn't help but smile slightly at Santana's visit, wondering if Rachel was aware how much the brunette actually cared about her.

With a new determination in her the pink-haired girl made her way into her house, a plan to prove to Rachel she could change already forming in her mind.

* * *

><p>Rachel let out a relieved breath of air as she pulled up to Tyson's house and found a lack of Quinn's car in the driveway. The last thing she needed on this visit was a run-in with Quinn. It would be hard enough talking to Tyson when he no doubt knew exactly what was going on.<p>

Walking up to the house the brunette knocked on the door, smiling when the tall man answered and wrapped her up in a hug.

"Rachel, how are you?" Tyson questioned, his face growing concerned as he looked over the exhausted girl.

"I'm okay." Rachel shrugged, "Um, I was just wondering if you managed to get my phone off of Quinn? I didn't want to ask her for it…"

"Yeah, I did." Tyson smiled at the small girl, walking into the house as she followed him. "You owe me one for that, by the way. Quinn was determined to use it as another reason to visit you."

Rachel laughed awkwardly, "Well that would be a first for her. She hasn't felt the need to use an excuse any of the times before."

The man paused, unsure whether to broach the subject of the girl's breakup with Quinn or just leave it.

"Look, I don't wanna get into this because it's you and Quinn's business, but just know that you do mean a lot to her. She won't stop trying to figure it out."

"I know." Rachel said softly, "I just can't be with her until she's gotten over all those insecurities she has. It's unhealthy."

Tyson nodded in understanding, "Alright." He sighed, grabbing Rachel's phone from the kitchen bench and handing it over to the girl.

"Thanks, Tye." Rachel smiled at the man, "I guess I'll see you around?"

"You better," Tyson grinned, "Don't be a stranger."

The diva laughed, walking to the front door, "Okay. Well, I'll see you soon, then."

"See you soon, Rachel." Tyson smiled, hugging the girl once more before closing the door as she walked back outside.

Rachel made her way over to her car, leaning against it as she switched on her phone and read through the multiple messages she had missed over the past three weeks. Not having her phone on her after the breakup was most-likely a good thing after all, the diva probably would have had a meltdown if she had had to endure the non-stop texts just days after the fight.

It hadn't helped that Jacob had been creeping in the bushes during her and Quinn's run-in at school the other afternoon, providing the students of McKinley with a perfect shot of Rachel slapping Quinn and causing yet another outburst of rumors within the hallways for the diva to deal with. Just when she was starting to feel like she was no longer the number one topic among the school, that had to happen.

Rachel rolled her eyes in annoyance as she deleted the numerous messages from people at school she hardly knew either attempting to dig up dirt on her and Quinn or asking her out now that she was 'on the market' again.

"Rachel?"

The brunette looked up from her phone at the sound of her name, finding Madison standing opposite her with a smile on her face.

"Oh, hey…" Rachel greeted the girl, looking over her street wear curiously and noting that Madison really didn't fit into the image she had originally formed of Quinn's ex in her mind. She'd pictured a Megan Fox type of girl who would intimidate even the likes of Santana, not the cute Rachel Bilson look-a-like in front of her. The girl had definitely seemed a lot edgier when Rachel met her the other night, but then again she was no longer in a skimpy party dress with buckets of makeup on.

"So," Madison clucked, still keeping a respectful distance from the brunette, "I heard about you and Quinn…"

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Who _hasn't_ heard about that?" she muttered bitterly.

"I'm sorry," Madison shrugged, "I know that doesn't change things but still. I feel slightly responsible for it…"

The diva shook her head, "No, it wasn't your fault." She sighed, "I'm sure something else would have brought Quinn to that point eventually anyway. My ex-boyfriend most likely."

Madison smiled sympathetically at the cheerleader and kicked at the ground absentmindedly.

"I didn't come back here to cause trouble." She stated quietly.

"Why _did_ you come back?" Rachel questioned, "Sorry. If you don't want to tell me it's fine. I'm just curious."

The taller brunette shrugged, "I was in a bad place when I left here last time. Now that I'm clean and happier I guess I just wanted to see all the people I left behind again."

"Like Quinn?"

"Actually, not so much."

Rachel frowned at the reply and Madison laughed awkwardly at Rachel's judging stare, "That sounded bad didn't it? I'm guessing you know mostly everything about Quinn and I's past?"

Rachel nodded in reply and Madison continued.

"I _do_ care about Quinn, I mean, of course I was curious to see how she has been since I left but despite popular belief, coming back here has little to do with her and everything to do with what I wanted for myself. Quinn really played a small part in my decision to come back." The girl shrugged, "Our relationship is in the past, and I'm different now. I'm back because Lima was my home for a long time, and I'd like it to be again."

"I understand that," Rachel smiled, "Everyone should be allowed a second chance."

"Thanks."

"So does that mean you're here to stay?" the diva asked, hoping to get off of the topic of Quinn. It wasn't her business to know about Madison and Quinn's past anymore. She shouldn't care.

"For now," Madison replied, "I have some people I hurt when I left Lima that I need to try and make it up to. My family is here and I haven't seen them since they basically threw me into a rehabilitation center so it would be nice to fix things there as well. Then I guess I'll see what my next move is," green eyes bore in brown ones as Madison looked at Rachel curiously, "There might be another reason for me to stay by then."

Breaking their eye contact Rachel looked around awkwardly, "Well, I hope everything goes well for you. I should probably head home… I have cheerleading practice this afternoon."

Madison smirked at the diva, "You're a cheerleader?"

"Yeah, I'm the captain." Rachel blushed at the look the other girl was giving her, laughing nervously, "I bet you didn't expect _that_ out of Quinn's girlfriend."

"I mean, um… ex-girlfriend." Rachel cringed as she corrected herself.

Madison grinned at her, shrugging, "I can see the appeal."

Rachel laughed at the comment, "And that is my cue to leave."

The taller brunette continued to grin cheekily at her as Rachel opened up her car door.

"Hey, Rachel?" she called.

"Yeah?"

"It was nice talking to you." Madison smiled, "Maybe we could hang out sometime? I could do with some new friends outside of this world…"

Rachel chewed on her bottom lip, was it really a good idea to spend time with the girl that had Quinn so upset? But clearly she was different… and she had hardly anyone thanks to her past. What could be so bad about it, really? It wasn't like Quinn was any better than Madison right now… the pink-haired girl would have to be able to deal with her ex being around if she ever wanted to move on in the future.

Making her decision, Rachel nodded her head, "Sure." She smiled, "That would be nice."

"Okay," Madison grinned at the short girl, "I'll see you later then?"

Rachel nodded again, "Yeah, see you later, _Harper_."

Madison rolled her eyes at the name as Rachel climbed into her car and drove off down the road. She could definitely understand what Quinn saw in the diva.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>**So there you have it! Sorry for the chapter being a bit shorter than usual, but there is a lot going on in the next chapter and it was fitting to end this one here! Next chapter we'll see Quinn trying a new method to get Rachel back, Luke will be making an appearance, Madison will be around quite and bit and there will most likely be a little bit of Brittana present so it's going to be a big one! Hope you enjoyed and please review and tell me what you thought/think is going to happen etc. We know Madison's taking a liking to Rachel, how is Quinn going to respond to that? What do you think of Madison? Thanks for reading!**

**P.S. hope you enjoyed the small Brittana in the beginning, those two will be around a lot more in the coming chapters.**


End file.
